


Melody of Agony

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Execution, M/M, OC, Obsessive Creepy Sephiroth, Overly protective Zack, Persecution, Science Experiments, Terrorism, lots of death, mentions of past rape, not-so-good-good-guy Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world ravaged by years of disaster Cloud and his friends are attempting to return to some form of normalcy. However, lurking in the shadows is a man hell-bent on revenge. A man who has suffered at the hands of fate as much as anyone, but who has turned his anger outwards and is intent on destroying the remnants of ShinRa and all who is connected with it. Hearing innocent cries for aid, Aerith, with the planets help, revives those who have the only chance of stopping this man's insanity. It is a time of chaos as those who call themselves normal rise up against those tainted by ShinRa's previous lust for power. Ex-SOLDIER's are among their intended victims along with those  few who survived the Geostigma. Using Deepground technology men calling themselves the United Front begin an uprising of epic proportions. Those who have been resurrected have an impossible task ahead of them as they attempt to fight an impossible war against people who hate them for their glowing eyes. Cloud and his friends re-start AVALANCHE with the new ideals of helping the Tainted to escape persecution and death, all whilst fighting desperately for their own survival. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope i've covered everything in the tags but if I have forgotten something please let me know, I'm still new to this site and just learning the ropes so to speak. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story despite its ultimate depressing-ness. :)

The sun beat down upon the heads of the citizens of Edge city, the sky was high, blue and cloudless. There was a small farmers market set up surrounding the re-built Meteor monument, funded by ShinRa. The stalls sold fresh fruit, veg and meat, the vendors shouted down passing customers, eagerly expounding the virtues of their products. Various vehicles moved at a crawl through the busy crowds, people called to each other, adding to the din. Laughter, bright smiles and the chug of engines filled the warm, sticky air. 

“Yo, Rude!” The shout caused several people to turn in the direction of a stall selling exotic vegetables from Wutai, a red haired man was pushing his way through a group of old ladies who sent him disproving glares. He ignored them rudely as he ran towards the tall form of his partner. When he reached his side he clapped him on the shoulder, grinning broadly. “I got some candy, you wan' some?” He offered a striped bag out to Rude who smiled fondly and shook his head.

“Such a kid.” Rude grumbled good naturedly as Reno shrugged and picked out a sticky, sugary sweet and popped it into his mouth. He spent a moment sucking sugar from the tips of his fingers, licking them as he slowly drew them out of his mouth. Beside him Rude growled, he smirked to himself and pretended he hadn't noticed his partners penetrating gaze burn into him. 

“Your loss, yo.” Reno sucked on another sweet, smirking when he felt Rude's eyes on him. They cut down an alley, and Rude almost walked straight into a skip full of scrap metal. Reno sniggered and looked back at his embarrassed partner as he straightened himself out. “Watch where you're goin', partner.” He winked and when Rude made to grab him he danced out of reach, he poked his tongue out cheekily and laughed brightly as Rude tried to catch him. “Ya getting' old, man.”

“Fuck you, Reno.” Rude growled, smirking as he finally caught hold of Reno's wrist. He chuckled triumphantly as he dragged him close, hands sliding down his back to cup his ass cheeks. He backed him up into a wall, and Reno wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Mm. Sounds like a good plan, yo.” Reno muttered, lips tugged up in a small, affectionate smile. He clutched the striped bag of sweets in one hand as Rude leaned down and captured that smile with his mouth, the kiss was languid, tongues met and a soft moan escaped Reno. Rude moved his hands to rest on Reno's hips, he massaged gently, enjoying the way he could taste pineapple on his tongue. 

A sudden scream rent the air and the two Turks jerked apart, Reno arched a curious eyebrow and Rude shrugged. They were supposed to be off duty but they couldn't ignore a sound of such blatant distress. They broke apart and Reno tucked the sweets into his blazer pocket before following Rude out of the alley and back to Monument Square. They ran towards the noise and spotted a commotion in the shadow of the monument, Reno nodded to Rude who returned the gesture and they headed towards the mass of gathering people. It looked like a scuffle so they both moved in to haul the two people apart, Rude grabbed a large man who was wearing a black shirt and combat trousers while Reno grabbed a tall, slender woman. They pulled the pair of them apart and the woman collapsed into Reno's arms, sobbing helplessly. Reno cringed a little but managed to hide it from her, his eyebrow rose as the man turned on Rude and punched him in the face. Rude rolled back with the blow but was otherwise unaffected, he grabbed the man's hands and twisted both arms behind his back. He easily forced him to the ground while he struggled violently, he swore and spat and screamed until Rude had him so well pinned he could hardly move.

“Tainted bitch! She gotta die! He says they all gotta die!” The man roared, eyes wide in his pale face as he stared pure hatred at the woman in Reno's arms.

“Yo, what the hell's your problem?” Reno asked in confusion. The woman looked up and he saw some familiar scarring on one side of her face, it had been hidden by her dirty blond hair but now it was obvious. 

“She's tainted! She's had the disease!” The man cried, still struggling uselessly against Rude.

“The Stigma?” Reno frowned. “The hell?”

“H-He just...a-attacked me...I...I used to live next to him, w-we were neighbours. I-I don't understand why he hit me!” The woman shuddered and stifled another sob, Reno winced, knowing he would have snot and other gross bodily fluid on his clean uniform.

“You're tainted! They said the Stigma was a sign of impurity, you've got filthy blood!” The man spat at the woman and it landed on Reno's boot.

“Ok, tha's it!” He rose, letting the woman fall to the hard ground as he stepped up to the man. He bent at the waist, bent one knee and rested his elbow on it as he showed the man his spittle covered boot. “So, ya wanna lick that shit offa my boot or am I gunna have ta make ya regret ever lookin' at this woman, yo?”

“ShinRa scum! DEATH TO SHINRA! It's your fault the world's the way it is! You'll die! All of you will get what's coming to you!”

Reno shared a look with Rude, the whole 'death to ShinRa' tag line was all too familiar to the both of them. “Who the hell've you been talkin' to, yo?” The man spat again. This time Reno lashed out, his movement so fast no one in the crowd had seen it. His boot caught the man in the chin, there was a crack as his teeth broke under the assault and he cried out, spraying blood every which way. “Le's ge' this sick fuck back ta HQ.” Reno growled, his anger at having his down time interrupted second to his fury at being spat and snotted on by civilians. He was even more pissed off that he couldn't kill the stupid fuck. 

Rude grunted as he dragged their prisoner to his feet, the man seemed to go quiet as they escorted him away from the square and the people staring. As they walked Reno cursed and grumbled, muttering dire threats to the man who was walking unsteadily under Rude's firm, guiding hands. They reached the alley they had been kissing in and as they moved to walk down it again Reno came to a sudden halt, slowly he turned to see both ends of the alley blocked off. He shared a look with Rude who released their prisoner and let him fall to the floor, half-concious. Five men blocked the way back and another seven prevented their escape on the other side. Reno flicked his wrist, his EMR sliding effortlessly into his hand as he turned to face the five men behind them. Rude moved to cover his back and they waited.

“ShinRa's attack dogs, what a surprise.” Said one man, dressed entirely in black with a mask covering his face. Only his eyes showed through the holes in his balaclava, they glittered dark and intimidating. “We were hoping to get some tainted but look what dropped so easily into our little trap.” There was an obvious smirk in his voice and Reno lifted his EMR to his shoulder, shifting his weight onto one leg as a smile crossed his own face.

“An' I thought today was gunna be borin'. Guess I was wrong, huh, partner?” Rude grunted in reply, arms hanging loosely by his sides. 

“Oh don't worry, we'll make sure your deaths are as exciting as possible. Right, boys?” The man's thugs guffawed appreciatively.

“Do ya even know who we are?” Reno asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course we do. You're Reno and Rude, two of ShinRa's most prolific murderers...I heard you were the one who dropped the Sector Seven Plate.”

Reno's eyes narrowed a little at that. “An' how do ya know tha', yo?”

The man stepped forward, lifting his hands and spreading them. “It's pretty much common knowledge nowadays. Anyway, enough chat, I think it's time we sent your precious boss a message, don't you boys?” He glanced back over his shoulder at his companions who rustled as they all took ready stances. “Shall we carve our message into their flesh? I'm sure Rufus ShinRa will understand when it's written in his prized dogs blood.”

“Ya can try, yo.” Reno grinned, a smile that was bloodthirsty and full of violence. “Le's see what ya got, yo.”

The men paused only for a brief second before charging the two cornered Turks.

Later, as the bright sun was setting Reno knelt in the alley, head bowed low as he clutched his bleeding stomach. Rude sat by his side, muttering to him quietly as blood seeped between his fingers as he clutched his belly. “C'mon, let me take a look. Maybe...maybe I can do something.”

Reno shivered and lifted his eyes to Rude, he had one that was slowly swelling shut, blood spattered his face from his broken nose and his wrist was bent at an awkward angle. His face was white, hair matted as it stuck to his forehead, when he drew his hand away from his stomach it revealed the gaping hole ripped in his shirt. Beneath that was a terrible wound, words had been carved deep within his flesh, likely deep enough to scar, even with the help of a Cure materia. Rude read the words and felt sick, he himself wasn't in much better condition, he was only able to stand due to his immense size and strength. The words cut into Reno's vulnerable flesh read; United Front. Rude frowned, unable to stop the shudder that racked his massive frame. He swallowed and put his arm beneath Reno's shoulders, gently he lifted him to his feet where he leaned heavily against him. “Come on, Reno. Let's get you home and fixed up.”

XXX

"I got a delivery for Miss Grace?" Cloud said as the door to the pretty house was opened to reveal a woman.

"Oh yes, that would be mine." She smiled kindly and took the package, she set it down at her feet and Cloud handed her the piece of paper to sign. She signed it and handed it back. "Thank you ever so much."

"Not a problem, ma'am." Cloud returned her smile and turned away, he heard the door close as he walked down the little garden path back to his bike. As he reached it something whizzed through the air by his head, he turned away from it automatically and watched a rotten tomato hit the wall of a nearby house. He frowned and turned to find a group of teenagers glaring at him. "Hey, watch it, kid." He growled and swung a leg over his bike.

"Fuckin' monster!"

The shout caused Cloud to turn, eyes wide as another piece of rotten fruit flew over his head. "What?" He blinked at the kids who were all glaring furiously at him and raising more fruit and veg to throw. Cloud ducked low over Fenrir's handle bars and kicked the stand, he revved the engine and was off just as a shower of produce rained down upon him. 

He returned to the bar and opened the door, Tifa looked up with a small half-smile before her eyes widened. "Cloud? What the hell happened to you? Did you fall into a dumpster?" She blinked as Cloud strode in, plucking a wilted piece of lettuce out of his hair as he went. 

"No. I got attacked by a group of kids on my rounds." He grumbled angrily. 

"Why?" Tifa raised an eyebrow and handed him a wash cloth that he used to clean his face, which was twisted in disgust.

"Dunno. They called me..." He trailed off, a thoughtful frown on his face. "They called me a monster."

Tifa's eyes widened. "That doesn't make any sense, you're not a monster."

Cloud lowered his head, scoffing softly as he turned away, tossing the cloth onto the bar. "I'm gunna go wash." He muttered and walked away.

Tifa watched him go, she wanted to say something, to comfort him but nothing she could say would change or erase what those kids had said. She took a breath and closed her eyes, praying to Aerith that Cloud not fall back into his depression. The phone ringing brought her out of her prayers and she frowned before setting aside the cloth she had been using to clean glasses, she moved past the bar and went up the stairs to the small living quarters she shared with the kids and Cloud. The phone continued to ring as she entered Cloud's office and picked it up. “Hello, Strife Delivery Service how may I-” 

“Is this Miss Lockhart?”

“Yes. May I ask who's speaking?”

“It's Mr. Hughes from Edge school.”

“Oh. Is there something wrong with the children?” Tifa felt a momentary stab of fear and her hand clenched on the receiver. 

“I'm actually calling in regards to Denzel. He got himself into a fight with some of the other students, we have been forced to suspend him, pending further investigation.”

Tifa stared at the wall where photographs and invoices had been pinned, her lips parted in shock. “What?”

“I'm sorry to have to deliver the bad news.”

“Denzel's never been in a fight before, what brought it on?”

“He says that the boys in question were bullying his little sister-”

“Marlene?”

“Yes. She's fine, just upset.”

“Oh dear. This is a mess, I'll be straight over.”

“Thank you, we will discuss this further when you're here.”

Tifa thanked him and hung up, she chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip before sighing. She ran fingers through her long hair and went to the bathroom where she could hear water running as Cloud showered. “Cloud?” It took a moment but the water was turned off.

“Yeah?”

“I'm going out to collect Denzel from school...they said he's got into a fight.”

Cloud was silent a moment until she heard him scrabbling around, the door opened to reveal his frowning face. “A fight? Why?”

Tifa shrugged. “I don't know but I'm going to find out.” She replied, looking at Cloud carefully.

“I'm going with you. Just give me a second.”

Tifa nodded and waited as Cloud closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Tifa was swinging her leg over the back of Fenrir and Cloud started the engine, she ducked her head behind his shoulder to prevent grit getting in her eyes as they sped off down the street. It was oddly quiet as they reached Monument Square and whizzed through it, easily manoeuvring around the few pedestrians and other vehicles, Tifa could have sworn it was supposed to be market day. Those thoughts passed through her mind but as they approached the school she sighed, arms tightening around Cloud's waist as he came to a halt and kicked the stand down. She slid off the back of the bike and waited for Cloud to cut the engine and climb off, he did so and together they entered the small school building. It was made of metal with only one floor and a very basic playground covered in chalk markings from the children. The school had only around fifty students, the Stigma had taken a hard toll on their numbers and other parents were simply reluctant to allow their kids to go. Tifa strode to the receptionists desk where a portly woman with iron grey hair was sat, reading a fashion magazine. She cleared her throat and the woman looked up, scanned her outfit critically and sneered. Tifa's fingers curled into fists and she forced a rather painful looking smile, she felt Cloud behind her but didn't look as she stared the woman down. 

“May I help you?” The woman asked coldly.

“I'm here to see Mr. Hughes.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Oh. You must be Miss Lockhart, Denzel's...mother?” The hesitation was telling and made anger swell in Tifa's breast.

“Yes.” Tifa lifted her chin defiantly, the school knew of Denzel's unfortunate orphan status and that she and Cloud had taken over his care. Cloud shifted, metal clinking and leather creaking, Tifa saw the woman look to him and regard him with the same derisive coldness she had given Tifa. Unlike Tifa, however, Cloud ignored it. He was gazing at the wall in complete disinterest which only seemed to irritate the woman further.

She sniffed pointedly and stuck her nose in the air. “He's busy right now, placating the parents of the poor boys who were hurt thanks to your charge. Take a seat.” She gestured to several small chairs that were arranged outside a plain wooden door, Tifa wanted to punch the woman in the face but she took a breath and calmed herself before walking to a seat and sitting down. “That boy needs a real family to look after him, maybe then he wouldn't be so terribly violent.” She heard the secretary mutter. Tifa bristled but Cloud touched her arm, offering her a calming smile. It eased her somewhat and she managed to return it without it looking like a grimace. 

“Never thought I'd be on this side of issues like these.” Cloud sighed as he too sat down, looking horribly awkward in the too-small chair. He turned bright blue eyes on her and her stomach did that lazy flip, she tried to ignore it and the pain it always brought but it was hard. “I remember my mom used to come to our school a lot.” He looked down, hiding half his face in his collar, Tifa could see his small smile however. “She used to defend me to the headmaster but the second we got home she'd paddle my ass.” He laughed softly and put his hand on hers. “Denzel's a good kid, Tifa. He didn't start this, remember that.” He met her eyes and Tifa sighed.

“I know. It's just...all this prejudice...it doesn't help him settle at all. He's been through so much and I sometimes feel as if we're fighting a losing battle in trying to get him to integrate. We're not the most popular people around here. Too many people remember what we did...” She took another slow breath before shaking her head. 

Cloud's eyes lost focus a little as he stared across the small hall to the opposite wall, as if lost in thought. “It'll be fine. He's well liked and so are you.”

Tifa gave him a broad smile. “I-”

“Tifa? Cloud?”

They both looked up to see Marlene grinning at them, she giggled and ran over to them, throwing her arms around Cloud who grunted as she hit him at full speed. “Marlene.” He said quietly, pulling her off of him. “Shouldn't you be in class?”

Marlene shrugged. “I wanted to see if Denzel was ok. He got mad when those boys tried to tell me I was a traitor.” Her smile was bright as she seated herself between her guardians. She swung her legs back and forth lightly, the soles of her shoes scuffing the tiles of the entrance hall. 

“Traitor? What did they mean-”

“Miss Lockhart?” The door beside them opened to reveal an older man with a greying beard and rimless glasses perched on the end of his nose. Behind him several more people exited the room, they cast Tifa and Cloud severe looks before walking away. The man saw Cloud sitting beside Marlene and went a little pale as the blond rose and smiled, holding out his hand.

“I'm Cloud Strife, Denzel's other guardian.” He waited and the man pushed his glasses further up his nose, cleared his throat and forced a smile as he briefly shook Cloud's gloved hand.

“It's nice to finally meet you, sir. Please, come in.” He stepped aside and allowed Tifa and Cloud to enter the tiny office. When they had settled in two seats Mr. Hughes took his own and put his hands together, he sighed before speaking. “As I made you aware over the phone Denzel was in a fight with three others in his class.” He began slowly, frowning a little as he spoke. “His defence was that they were picking on Marlene Wallace, which we found out to be true when the child told us. Now, we have a no bullying policy however Denzel has to punished for his violent reaction to the provoking.”

“Will the boys who started it be punished too?” Tifa asked.

“Indeed they will. Detentions for each of them, however they did not initially intend to cause physical harm so that is all the punishment I can give them.” The man sighed wearily. “I understand Denzel's reaction, he was angry and upset by the words of those boys but there is no excuse for hitting them. I have swayed the parents of the other boys and they agree that suspension is satisfactory, Denzel will be given work to be done at home but he cannot return to school for a month.”

Tifa nodded. “I understand, sir. Thank you for being so understanding.” She rose slowly. “Where is he?” 

“He's with the nurse, he sustained a sprained wrist but nothing too serious.” Mr. Hughes gave them both a smile. “I hope to see him back soon.”

Tifa nodded and left the room, followed by Cloud who hesitated and looked back. “Do you know what they meant by calling Marlene a 'traitor'?” He asked.

Mr. Hughes shrugged. “I don't, sorry Mr. Strife.”

Cloud frowned and nodded before closing the office door and following Tifa down the hall to the nurses office. Marlene had returned to class so the two found the office alone, Tifa knocked and waited until it was opened by a matronly looking woman with warm brown eyes. She gave them a smile and let them enter the tiny room that only had one bed. On it was a very disgruntled looking Denzel, he sat up when his guardians approached and when he saw Cloud he ducked his head in shame.

“Denzel, what on earth have you been doing?” Tifa sighed, sitting down at his side and inspecting the sprain. “Cloud?” Cloud nodded and handed her a palm-sized green orb that had the matron gaping in shock and awe. Tifa healed Denzel's wrist and returned the Cure materia to Cloud who pocketed it. 

Denzel shifted uncomfortably, refusing to meet either of their gazes. “Those guys were mean to Marlene.” He muttered, fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper. “They called her a traitor.”

“About that, what the hell do they mean?” Cloud asked, frowning a little.

Denzel looked up at him in confusion. “You don't know?” When Cloud shook his head Denzel sighed. “There's these video's going around online, from some guy who really hates ShinRa and everything they did...I watched one once and didn't like what he was saying so I never watched it again but everyone's seen them now. He's started this cult by insisting that ShinRa and everything that has any relation to it is evil, he calls them monsters and traitors.” Denzel shrugged. “I thought it was harmless but now Marlene's been attacked for living with us...”

“Wait, what?” Cloud's frown darkened ominously. The matron turned away and made herself busy by clearing up her work station. 

“That's why they call her a traitor. She lives with you...” Denzel averted his eyes again. “Because you're...ya'know...ex-SOLDIER.”

“I'm not-”

“We know that Cloud but how is anyone else supposed to?” Tifa interrupted, lifting her eyes and giving him a worried look. “No one else is going to see anything but your eyes.”

Cloud swore and turned away momentarily, when he looked back his mouth was set in a familiar grim line. “We're taking Marlene out of school too, if this gets out of control she'll be in trouble.”

Tifa agreed and so they took Denzel and took him to the heads office to explain.

XXX

"The tainted walk among us! They look like us but they are not like us! They are the ones who brought about the near destruction of our world, they are the ones who destroyed everything we strived so hard to build! It is time, my people, to rise up and fight! It is us against them and they will give no quarter, neither should we! Listen to me, my friends, these tainted, these aberrations, must be destroyed or humanity will forever be at their mercy! Monsters walk among us, their eyes show their mutations, look for the glow of the lifestream in them. We must protect each other, we must fight and reclaim our world! Death to all sympathisers! Death to monsters!"

Denzel gazed down at his laptop with wide eyes as the man on the screen gave his impassioned speech, he wasn't entirely sure why he was watching another of these videos but he couldn't help his curiosity. He blinked as he saw images of men with glowing eyes, flashes of explosions, the fall of Sector Seven, Meteor. He took a sharp breath and blinked rapidly as his eyes stung. 

"ShinRa tell us they're turning over a new leaf! They tell us they're working with the WRO and they intend to rebuild our world, I say it's bull. ShinRa were responsible for the creation of these monsters, they inflicted this agony upon us and it's high time they paid for it dearly! Brothers and sisters, we must unite against this plague of demons! We must gather together for we are only as strong as we are together, as weak as we are divided! We must wipe out all those with tainted blood, we must give our lives so that one day our children can walk unafraid. We have the technology to see if a persons blood is mutated, we have the technology to see through these monsters disguises. Answer my call, help me reclaim our dying world!"

Denzel swallowed and paused the video, he hesitated, chewing his bottom lip. He wasn't sure he should tell Cloud and Tifa, he didn't know how they would react. As the weeks passed attacks on people were becoming increasingly frequent, Denzel and Marlene were rarely allowed outside. He shifted uneasily, he could feel the pull of the man on the screen, he was certainly charismatic and appeared completely righteous but Denzel knew Cloud, he knew he wasn't a monster. He was a hero. "Shit." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and sliding off the bed. He had to tell someone.

XXX

Leo whistled as he left his house, bouncing his car keys up and down in the palm of his hand. He locked the house and walked down his garden path, he admired the flowers growing there before he pushed open his gate and paused. He looked up at the sky and smiled, the day was bright and perfect for a good spot of fishing. He started to hum as he went to his car and unlocked the door but, before he could move, agony tore down his spine and he grunted. His glowing blue-green eyes widened and he slowly looked down to see the point of a sword sticking through his gut. He blinked, the world swaying and darkening around the edges before the weapon was yanked from his back and he slid to the ground. If he hadn't been in so much agony he would have laughed at the irony of it all. Just as he had been feeling safe, just as he had realised he was free of ShinRa, of the horrible experiments that had given him his inhuman strength, just when he was settled and happy he had been stabbed in the back. His eyesight faded slowly, the world fleeing with the light as blood stained the ground around his body.

The dark haired man ran down an alley, he turned and grabbed the scruff of another man's shirt. He yanked him roughly ahead of him and came to a skidding halt. "Go! Get out of here!" He shouted, drawing a large sword that crossed his back and turning to face his attackers. "I'll hold them off!"

"B-but..."

"You're not SOLDIER! They don't want you! Just get out, now!" The man turned and saw the other give him a sharp nod before he turned on his heel and fled. The man returned his eyes back to the entrance to the alley and wrapped both hands around the hilt of his old sword, he smiled and pressed his forehead to it as if in prayer. "Boy oh boy, shits really going down now. Well, Cloudy, hope you're ready for another battle." 

"Hey! There he is!"

Zack Fair drew the sword away from his forehead and balanced himself as he saw the men who had been chasing him run at him. He grinned and raised the Buster Sword.

Kunsel lifted his baseball cap and raised an eyebrow at the men who had been tailing him, he shifted his heavy load, a bag full to bursting with shopping. "I'm guessing you don't want my autograph then, huh?" He said as the men approached cautiously. Kunsel lowered the bag and gave them all a smile, he dropped it and, in a movement almost too fast to see, swept a small blade out from inside his light-weight jacket. He crouched and watched the men warily as they edged closer. "Come and get it, cowards!" Kunsel growled, eyes flashing in the shadows of his cap. "I just wanted a normal life! I just wanted to live in peace, why've you gotta go and ruin that? We don't want to hurt you!"

"SOLDIER scum!" One man shouted, throwing what looked like a Molotov cocktail at Kunsel who dodged aside, using his wicked looking knife to slice right through the bottle so it sailed harmlessly by to shatter on the pavement at his feet.

"Fine. If this is how you want it." Kunsel glared as the men closed in on him.

Quinn lifted a heavy fist and slammed it into one of his attackers faces, another guy grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air. He twisted violently, lashing out with a steel capped boot and hitting another guy in the face. Blood sprayed and the man released him, he dropped to the floor and caught his breath. He was too old for this. He was up again, despite his aching bones, despite his greying hair and haggered face. He was ex-SOLDIER, he wasn't going to go down without one hell of a fight. Silently he apologised to his wife and daughter, knowing with utmost certainty that he wouldn't return home to see his grandchild grow.

Cloud ducked behind the ruins of a building, he caught his breath and frowned as he reassembled his sword with sharp, practised motions. He took a breath and tipped his head back, looking up at a sky the same colour as his eyes. This was the second attack within a matter of days and the situation was rapidly growing desperate. All over Edge people with Mako eyes were being hunted down and killed, Cloud was aware of several deaths that the media didn't know about and it made his heart ache. He closed his eyes as shouts of 'monster' rang through his head, fury rose within him and he clenched his fist on First Tsurugi. No, he wouldn't stoop to their level, he wouldn't kill. Slowly he rose and turned, lifting his sword over his head and bringing it down with a cry, a wave of intense energy swept towards his attackers and sent them scattering.

Tifa looked up as two people entered her bar, recognition flashed in her eyes and she nodded to them as they walked towards the bar. "What can I get you?" She asked, smiling easily as Reno dropped heavily onto a stool and Rude stood at his shoulder.

"Nothin', babe." Reno sighed, rubbing at his eyes and wincing as he shifted his arm. Tifa noted the cast around it. "We're here for Cloud, yo."

"He's out at the moment."

"We can wait." Rude said and Tifa saw that he had a head wound that had been recently stitched, a large bruise was forming on his cheek.

"I can get you some drinks while you wait, it's on the house." She said and brought out two beers, she opened them and put them in front of the two Turks. "So, you've been having trouble too?"

Reno nodded, taking a swig of his beer and frowning. "We can hardly move withou' bein' attacked." He grumbled. "Situations desperate, yo. We need your boy, we need his help to regain some control. Rufus can' even leave HQ, it's too dangerous."

Tifa nodded, giving the two Turks a sympathetic look. "We're having trouble too. I've taken the kids out of school."

"They're attacking children?" Rude's eyebrows shot up and Tifa shrugged.

"Children are attacking children." She amended with a sigh, her eyes moved to the clock on the wall and she frowned. "He should be back by now." She said uncertainly.

"Cloud been havin' trouble too, huh?"

"Yes..." Tifa trailed off and reached into her pocket to withdraw her PHS, she dialled Cloud's number and waited. It rang and rang until she got the answer phone. "Cloud, it's Tifa. Reno and Rude are at the bar, they want to talk to you. Let me know you're ok as soon as you get this." She hung up and shook her head. 

"I'm sure he's fine." Rude said in his calming voice. 

"Yeah, Cloud can look after himself." Reno offered her a little smile and Tifa returned it.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. I just...worry."

An hour later Cloud walked through the door, he was limping a little and his eyes were glowing fiercely in his face. Tifa ran around the bar when he stepped in through the door, she went up to him and inspected his face. "Cloud..." She reached up to touch him but he stepped back and shook his head, breathing heavily. "What happened?"

"Got attacked again." Cloud muttered, moving to the bar and sitting on a stool. He lifted his arm and inspected a large, nasty looking burn there. He reeked of petrol, singed hair and blood. "There were too many, I had to escape."

"Oh Cloud..." Tifa went back behind the bar and rummaged around beneath it, she withdrew a cure Materia and returned to his side. 

Reno and Rude shared a glance before they cleared their throats and alerted Cloud to their presence. "We got a message for ya." Reno said, eyeing the blond as he frowned at his wounds. 

"Yeah?"

"Rufus wants ta talk." Reno shifted and gingerly adjusted his arm, the cast made his skin itch something chronic and he hated being unable to use it. It was his left hand too so he was pretty much crippled until it healed.

Cloud lifted his head and nodded. "I think we need to." He agreed, grimacing as Tifa started to heal his wounds. "Wait for me, I'll go with you as soon as I've healed."

Reno and Rude nodded.

XXX

A fox emerged from the undergrowth, it sniffed the air cautiously it's eyes glowing dimly in the moon light. Ahead of it, just across the clearing in the forest, was a tiny hut that had been abandoned for years. The fox watched the hut warily, smelling smoke and humans, it's ears twitched as voices reached it;

"Do you think it's time?"

"Time? We can't leave yet, if we reveal ourselves too soon things will only get worse. Just relax."

"Relax? I'm so bored."

"We're too easily recognisable, he's right, we can't allow ourselves to be seen. We also have to take into account how our young friend will react when he sees us."

"Ah yes, it's going to be bad enough seeing the puppy. The problem with being dead is that people expect you to remain that way."

"He'll get over the shock, I'm sure. I didn't know him but from what Zack said he's a good kid."

"Your puppy thinks everyone's good."

"That's true."

"Quiet, I can hear someone..."

"It's the wind. You're being paranoid."

"Perhaps but better safe than sorry."

The fox stiffened, one paw raised as it prepared to flee. The door to the hut opened to reveal a tall figure. The fox caught a glint of silver before it turned tail and ran.

"Hm. A fox." The figure sighed, turning back into the hut and closing the door behind him.

XXX

"This is the time, people! The time to rise up and fight! To defend our own, to defend our children and families! Help me, my friends, my brothers and sisters! Help me destroy the monsters once and for all! Give me your strength and I shall lend you mine. Together we can reclaim our world, together we can rebuild it and erase ShinRa's touch once and for all!"

The man on the people's screens wore a balaclava, it revealed only his bright brown eyes and some pale skin. His videos showed explosions, images from the war in Wutai, it showed evidence of horrible experiments and men with glowing eyes. It showed a blond man, stood on the top of a building, a sword too large for any normal person to wield gripped lightly in one fist. He stood and gazed upwards into the sky, a light rain was falling on his upturned face and he looked angelic. Another image showed a man with long silver hair, his sword seven foot long, held across his body and a fierce expression on his face as he stared down a fully grown Behemoth. Images of men with wings, men who had long been forgotten by the majority of Midgar's populace. It showed the old reactors, now falling into disrepair, a stark reminder of what had once been. It showed images of the slums, starving children, eyes wide with fear. It showed meteor, the terror still lingering even so many years after.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack stared up at the sign hanging above the door, he wore a hat pulled low over his eyes in an attempt to disguise them. He shifted uneasily, hating having to leave his sword behind but seeing little choice as it was too large to hide. He bit his bottom lip, hoping that he wasn't about to give Cloud a heart attack. After a moment to draw up his courage he went to the doors and pushed them open, the bar was empty except for a woman with dark hair. She had her back to him as she stacked bottles on the shelves behind the bar. "I'm sorry but we're closed, you could come back later." She turned and Zack recognised her, he grinned and reached up to remove his hat.

Tifa's heart stopped in her chest when she saw the grinning figure before her, her eyes widened and her face went white. "W-what...?" She muttered weakly.

"Now, don't freak out-" Zack sighed when Tifa collapsed. He rubbed the back of his head and shook it. "Should've known better, Zack..." He walked behind the bar and lifted the girl easily into his arms before carrying her up some stairs.

Tifa opened her eyes with a groan, she had had the weirdest dream that Zack Fair had returned from the dead. She felt something cool slide from her forehead and heard someone moving around the room, she didn't dare open her eyes. "C-Cloud?" She muttered weakly, hearing those familiar heavy boot falls on the wooden floor. "Cloud?" A calloused hand touched her forehead as it removed the damp cloth, a familiar scent surrounded her and she sighed. Only Cloud smelt like that, like an oncoming storm. She smiled and opened her eyes only to see a face gazing down at her in concern. The face was not Cloud's. It had dark spiky hair and a small scar on one cheek. "Z-Zack?!" She sat bolt upright and pushed herself away from the man who grinned at her awkwardly.

"Hey, Tifa. Been a while, huh?"

"No! No. You're...you're dead!" Tifa's eyes widened and she put both hands to her mouth in horror. "You're not dead! Oh...oh what's Cloud going to do? What's he going to think?! This is...this is a disaster!"

"Wait, slow down there." Zack smiled again. "I don't know how this happened but several months ago I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I've been trying to track Cloud down since, he moves about a lot so it's pretty hard. Then these attacks started and people saw my eyes and...well...I've been on the run." He grimaced and shook his head slowly. "I guess that's why I'm back." 

Tifa reached out to him, her finger tips brushing Zack's face. "I'm as real as you are." He said with a smile. 

"Cloud's going to have a heart attack." Tifa breathed, eyes crawling helplessly over Zack as if trying to find something wrong. 

"Yeah, well...Can't do much about that. I have to see him, there's...some stuff he's gotta know."

"Like what?" Tifa frowned. "If you're back...does that mean others are too?" She saw Zack look away and her breath caught. "Is he back?! Tell me."

"In a way, yeah. He's back." Zack shifted a little and hung his head, he pushed his hands into it and sighed. "It's not like you think. He's not the same man who destroyed your home town, not anymore."

Tifa scoffed derisively. "Not the same man? Who is he then?"

Zack looked at her and shook his head slowly. "You don't understand, before he found out what he was he was kind of...an all right guy, you know? I was his friend."

A distant memory, blurry around the edges, pushed its way to the fore of Tifa's mind;

"Sephiroth! I trusted you!"

Zack's shout, the last thing she had heard before losing conciousness in the reactor. She swallowed and looked away. "Do you know what's happening?"

"Kinda. There's a group of people who think it's our fault the world ended up collapsing, they're trying to destroy all traces of Jenova's cells, even if they don't actually realise it."

"Yes." Tifa sighed and closed her eyes. "Not just ex-SOLDIER's either...they've got some technology that allows them to distinguish those who were infected by Geostigma. Their DNA is tainted, it's why they're after president Rufus."

Zack nodded and rubbed his head again, he stood up and began pacing in agitation. Tifa admired him for a moment, realising how strange it was to see him dressed in civilian clothing. "They got that from Deepground." He said and shook his head.

"How do you know?"

Zack looked at her. "Like I said, Tifa, I'm not the only one who's come back...some of us never died in the first place." 

XXX

"Hey you!"

The man in the short red coat and baseball cap froze, he turned his head a little to look at the men following him over his shoulder. "Me?" He asked in a low voice, a tiny smirk curling his lips.

"Yes you! Wait!" The man who spoke held a palm sized scanner in his hand and he pointed it at the man, he frowned as it showed him the results. Tainted. "He's one of 'em." He said to his friends and looked up.

"Oh dear, it appears you've found me out." The man turned slowly, a wind picked up and blew his jacket open to reveal a plain black t-shirt. The man's assailants spotted a flash of bright blue as the man lifted his head, auburn hair flew around his face as he lifted his hands and they filled with flames. His smile widened.

"DUCK!" One man shouted and pushed his friend down just as flames raced over their heads.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honour remains, the arrow has left the bow of the goddess." The men looked up to see the wind grab their targets hat and whip it off his head, it revealed a pretty face, vivid glowing blue eyes and the grin of a mad man. He lifted his arms out to his sides and a single black wing ripped itself free of his shoulder, he rose into the air and gazed down upon his attackers with cool detachment. "You've picked a fight you cannot possibly win. It is time you bowed down and died like the filthy dogs you are!" He lifted a hand, smiling as crimson energy encased his body. The men below screamed.

XXX

"All over the world reports are coming in about attacks from these men calling themselves 'Humanities Saviours'. We've seen large gangs of men killing anyone with tainted genes, it's carnage-."

Rufus switched off the radio and tipped his head back, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Sir, may I get you a drink?" Tseng's calm voice reached him from where he was stood by Rufus' side.

"No...I'm fine, Tseng." Rufus opened his eyes and gazed out of his window over Edge. "I've come to the conclusion that I may need to take some action. We must show these men that we do not fear them, if I continue to hide away like this people are more likely to start going over to their side. We cannot have any more attacks, these are innocent people who are dying."

"I know sir but we cannot afford to risk you." Tseng replied, shuffling some papers and stacking them neatly in Rufus' OUT tray. 

"What do you want me to do, Tseng? I cannot fight this enemy by hiding. The populace do not need weakness. Even Reeve who has the battle experience of a child is standing up and speaking out, isn't it time I did the same?" He turned and saw Tseng regarding him warily. 

"I just-"

"I know. You have 'a bad feeling' but what else is to be done? I need you on my side, Tseng. We need to do something now before this escalates beyond what we can cope with."

Tseng opened his mouth to reply but there was a buzz on the intercom and Rufus pressed the button on the small machine. "Yes?"

"Sir, there's a Cloud Strife here to see you?"

"Ah yes. Excellent. Send him up." Rufus swung his seat around and watched the door as it was opened by Reno.

"Got him, boss." Reno grinned and stepped aside to allow Cloud in, Cloud's eyes took in the office and noted every available escape route. The walls were white, the room stark and the desk made of metal and dark wood. There was a large picture window behind Rufus' desk, the blind drawn up. The ceiling tiles were immaculate indicating the new build. Only then did he look at Rufus after glancing briefly at Tseng who now stood at Rufus' shoulder with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Welcome, Cloud. Would you like some refreshment?" Rufus offered, waving a hand at the coffee machine.

"No. What do you want?"

"Straight to business then I see." Rufus smiled and leaned forward on his desk. "Very well, I asked you here to discuss this current situation. Now, my Turks have managed to procure some very lucrative information about the men behind these attacks." He pushed a thick file towards Cloud who glanced at it but didn't touch it. "It appears that their leader had the rather unfortunate position of living in Sector Seven when the plate fell." He glanced at Reno who lowered his eyes with a frown. "Because of this he has a rather intense hatred for ShinRa and all that comes with it. After surviving the attack on Sector Seven he then moved his family to Sector Six, unfortunately when weapon attacked..." Rufus trailed off, frowning at the file. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "When weapon attacked the ShinRa building the rubble crushed his house. After that his wife contracted geostigma and died as a result."

"If he hates ShinRa so much why is he attacking innocent people? How in hell did he get hold of Deepground technology?!" Cloud demanded, slamming his hands down onto the presidents desk and glaring furiously at him. "Why are my family subject to his hatred?!"

"Because of you." Rufus said smoothly, leaning back in his chair to meet Cloud's furious eyes. "Because your face has been in and out of the media for a long time, Cloud. You are a prominent figure in every attack, people have seen you fight. Everyone witnessed your battle with Sephiroth during the Geostigma problem, everyone saw you during the Deepground trouble. You are the main focus for their hatred, as much as I am."

Cloud pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "Then I have to get them away." He muttered to himself, gazing distractedly out of the window. "I have to get them somewhere safe."

"Your family? There's nowhere safe now, Cloud. These attacks are happening the world over, people have been watching this man's videos for months now. Ex-SOLDIER's have been dying in the streets of Edge as well as Junon and Costa Del Sol. It's so widespread I doubt anywhere would be safe."

Cloud hesitated, blinking at the wall before he looked at Rufus. "What about Wutai? There's not going to be any SOLDIER's there...not after what ShinRa did to their country."

Rufus gazed at Cloud appraisingly for a moment before nodding slowly. "I suppose it would be as safe a place as any, and don't you have a friend over there?"

"Yeah. Yuffie's Godo's daughter...she'll make sure they're safe."

"An excellent idea but what will you do when they're gone?" Rufus eyed Cloud who turned to him and smiled coldly.

"I'll fight. After all, it's what I do best." He adjusted his sword in it's holster. "I have no intention of just rolling over, Rufus. I'm not going to let them kill me."

Rufus smirked. "Spoken like a true SOLDIER." He said, pleased. "I would like to offer my services, Cloud. I suspect that we could become allies."

Cloud looked at the man and nodded sharply. "Allies...but not friends."

Rufus laughed coldly. "No. Never friends, Cloud." He agreed.

XXX

Argot walked down the street, he paused to gaze out over the great expanse of the sea and sighed heavily. The attacks on Mako-enchanced people were becoming too frequent. He himself had been forced to defend himself against masked gangs twice already, it was high time he left Costa Del Sol. He ran a hand through his ruffled red hair and swore under his breath, his ribs ached from the beating he had received at his attackers hands and, although he had fought them off, he had ended up losing a good friend. He remembered her blood staining his hands as he had tried to stem the bleeding from her many wounds, however, by the time he had got her to the hospital she was already dead. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to allow them to spill, he cursed again and wiped them away, turning back to the sandy, cobbled street ahead and starting off again. He kept one hand on the sword in his belt but as he drew closer to the exit of the town-a large bridge-he saw a group of men draw into a line to block his escape. He drew his weapon but his broken ribs flared up, sending agony down his side and causing him to wince. He growled in fury, seeing red for the first time in years. These men had killed his best friend, they had hunted him down, beaten him and then murdered her right before his eyes. He let out a guttural roar and charged.

He killed two men before they even had a chance to move, however, their greater numbers soon overwhelmed him and he was disarmed by a scrawny man. His face was covered by a mask depicting a Wutaiian warrior, Argot reached out and grabbed the mask as he struggled to hold him off and keep the knife he was wielding from his vulnerable belly. He tore it from the man's face to reveal it and spat into his eye. The man cried out and jerked backwards, scrubbing at his eyes as the others closed the gap around Argot. He was down before he knew it, a sharp kick to the back of his knees sent him sprawling to the floor, he choked on sand and grit, eyes watering from where one man stood on his grasping fingers. In that moment, as someone raised a gun, he knew he was going to die. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would have the chance to meet his friend in the lifestream but as the knife descended there was a sharp clang of metal against metal and the attackers all spun around. Argot opened his eyes, breathing heavily as they focussed on a small figure in black walking calmly towards them. 

"What? It's just a woman!"

"Hey, get out of here before you get hurt, love."

The girl came into focus and Argot frowned, recognition flooding his brain. "Turk?!" He gasped, eyes widening as the girl moved into the light and folded her arms across her chest. She smirked, brown hair curling to her shoulders as she leaned forward a little.

"Well, ex-Turk Mr. Argot." She smiled. "I thought you'd need some back-up."

"Turk?! Get her! ShinRa bitch!"

The girl sighed, shaking her head at the men. "Do you even have ears? I said 'ex'. I don't work for ShinRa anymore...well...not officially anyway." She walked towards the shell-shocked men and yanked a huge Shuriken out of the ground. "My name's Cissnei. Commander Argot, Second Class. I've come to help you." She held out a gloved hand and smiled sweetly at Argot.

Kunsel dived around a corner, nursing a broken wrist and quickly wiping the blood from his eyes that ran from a nasty cut on his forehead. He crouched, panting and trying to regain his breath. He had lost his cap somewhere along the way and his brown hair was grabbed by the strong winds blowing in from the sea. He had escaped to Junon in the hopes that these attacks would stop but he had failed to understand just how widely spread they really were, any chance he had of taking a transport to Wutai was scuppered when he was spotted and recognised on the docks. He cursed to himself, drawing both his knives, the curved blades familiar in his hands as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Zack...Wish you were here man. Could really use some damned back-up." He whispered to his long-dead best friend. He opened his eyes and made to move but a hand grabbed his jacket. He tore himself free and spun around, bringing his knives to his attackers throat in a second. He froze when he saw who it was. "Shit!" He fell backwards with wide eyes and open mouth, his heart beat rapidly in his chest and lungs. "You're fuckin' dead!" He exclaimed.

The man crouched at Kunsel's side shook his head and laughed softly. "Second Class Kunsel, division three. I'm obviously not dead."

"All the reports said-"

The man lifted a finger and tapped the side of his nose, he winked and grinned maliciously. "Reports don't always mean fuck all." He reached inside his dark suit jacket and withdrew three small metal balls, Kunsel watched them roll between his fingers expertly. "First rule of being a Turk; you don't exist. Second rule; you never stop being a Turk." He laughed and rolled the balls out from behind their cover of old shipping crates. "Stay down, you know the drill."

Kunsel swallowed and threw himself flat on the ground, covering his head with both arms. The Turk at his side rose and watched as the balls rolled to the feet of Kunsel's pursuers, he grinned and lit a fat cigar with a silver lighter. As he blew smoke from his lungs he saw the world go white as the explosives detonated. "Legend you dick-head!" Kunsel screamed over the roar of flames and rattle of rubble falling around them. The legendary Turk laughed like he was insane, cigar clenched between his teeth.

XXX

"Tifa? I'm home!" Cloud called through the bar as he entered. He looked around but found no sign of the woman he lived with, he frowned, his stomach twisting a little. "Tifa?" He walked slowly through the bar towards the stairs and heard footsteps. "Are you home?" He called, looking up the stairs and frowning.

"Yes! I'm fine. Welcome home, Cloud." Tifa appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled down at him. "What did Rufus have to say?"

"He's going to help me stop these attacks but first we're getting you and the kids out." He ascended the stairs and stopped when he reached her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tifa replied sharply, frowning at him. "Don't think you can just send me away-"

"I'm not. I need someone strong enough to protect Denzel and Marlene when they go to Wutai."

"W-Wutai?! Why?" 

"It's the only safe place now." Cloud sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "Rufus says that these attacks are escalating. They've built an army, Tifa. You can't stay here."

Tifa sighed and closed her eyes. "What about you?" She asked tightly.

"I'm staying."

"But Cloud-"

"I have no choice! I have to stop them. They're killing innocent people, do you really want me to hide and let them do it?"

Tifa searched his face before shaking her head. "No. I knew you'd stay...I guess I just hoped..."

"I'll be fine. I'm not planning on dying."

"I should hope not." She touched his face briefly before withdrawing, she averted her eyes and when he tried to move further up the stairs she stopped him. "Cloud, I...There's someone here." She said quietly, glancing nervously over her shoulder.

"Who?" Cloud frowned and loosened his sword in its scabbard. "Tifa?"

"Don't freak out, ok?" She took a breath and sighed. "With these attacks some strange things have been happening. Maybe you'd better just see for yourself." She gestured for him to follow and he did so, hand still gripping his sword. they reached the landing and Tifa guided him into his own office where a figure was sat on the bed. Cloud noted the denim jeans, the baseball cap clutched in one hand and then his eyes rose over a black t-shirt to the face. 

Cloud's whole body froze. He gaped at the figure who rose from the bed and moved towards him, that familiar smile glued to his handsome face. "Hey, long time no see, Cloud."

Cloud's vision wavered and he took a sharp breath. "Z-Zack?"

"Yeah, it's me." Zack said and reached out, his fingers brushed Cloud's face and he found himself shoved away violently. "Whoa!" He said as Cloud drew his sword and put it to his throat.

"Who are you?!" Cloud demanded furiously, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Cloud, it's me. It's Zack!"

"No! He's dead!"

"I was...yeah." Zack eyed the tip of Cloud's sword warily as it swayed before him. "I woke up a few months back in a wasteland. I don't know why I'm here or what happened...I was attacked just outside Junon and I've been running ever since. Please, Cloud. I swear it's me, buddy."

Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat. "How can I trust you?!"

Zack met Cloud's eyes. "Gongaga? Why, You heard of it? No but...it's such a backwater name. Ditto Nibelheim." He saw Cloud's face twist and slowly he lowered his sword.

"Zack." He breathed, eyes scanning Zack's familiar face and body as if devouring him. "Gods...Z-Zack..." His knees went weak and he stumbled, one hand going to his head as he shook it it to clear it. He felt Zack's hands on him, helping him upright and slowly he lifted his head again to look into his familiar face. He reached up hesitantly before running his fingers over Zack's jaw, over the small scar, gliding over his lips and nose and tracing the shape of his eyes. He felt his own eyes burn savagely and bent his head, burying it into Zack's chest.

Tifa watched Zack's arm wrap around Cloud and she smiled, she turned away and left them alone. Zack was too absorbed in holding Cloud to notice. He closed his own eyes and buried his face deep into Cloud's soft fluffy hair, he smiled against him and felt his own eyes sting. "I missed you..." He whispered hoarsely, voice cracking a little as he held him tighter. "I missed you so much, Cloud."

Cloud's body shuddered with the force of his emotions, he couldn't even really decipher what he was feeling. It was all so confusing and complicated, he couldn't do anything except let Zack hold him and weep quietly into his jacket.

XXX

The early morning sun rose above the mountains to bathe Corel in light. The new town was slowly being rebuilt, it's citizens working diligently to regain what they had lost at ShinRa's hands. A woman stood amongst the early risers, her long black hair tied back from her sun-kissed face and her dark eyes surveying the workers. She looked up at the road and spotted a familiar figure, the wind picked up and blew the scent of fire smoke and dust into her lungs. She took a breath and lifted a gloved hand, she wiped sweat from her brow, already feeling the heat of the coming day. She turned to a woman in a head scarf and smiled at her. "Can you watch the food? There's someone I need to see." She asked, the woman patted her cheek and nodded. She turned back to the figure stood on the low hill and started towards them, her smile widening the closer she got. The wind rose again, lifting the figures pony tail off of his shoulder and blowing red hair into his slitted eyes as he narrowed them against the dust. She broke into a run and finally reached him.

"Yo, Judet." Reno grinned when she reached him and held up his hand, in it was a familiar card. "Got summit tha' belongs ta you."

The woman looked down at her old ShinRa ID and frowned as she looked up at Reno. "What is this about?"

"We're recallin' all of you. You heard the news, righ'?"

"Yes. How could I not?" 

"Then ya know tha' we're in trouble." He lifted his left arm and she spotted the cast for the first time, her eyes widened momentarily before she took the ID from him. "I'm sorry for havin' ta do this, yo."

She shook her head. "I understand, I'll go and get Knife."

"Veld's waitin' in the car, hurry." Reno turned and started off back down the path, Judet nodded.

Emma downed a shot of burning alcohol, listening to the men around her laughing uproariously. She slammed her shot glass back down and gasped, blinking tears from her eyes as the home-brew stung them. "Shit!" She gasped, grinning broadly around at the hardened men sitting around her. "Beat that fuckers!" She declared proudly. The bar was overcrowded and brimming with muscled, hard men who spent their lives working on the docks. Smoke hung low over their heads and the place reeked of sweat, booze and fish.

"She just broke Gary's fucking wrist!" One man gasped.

"C'mon man, she's a girl! Look at her, she's tiny! We can beat her."

Emma grinned, eyeing the money on the table that was waiting for her victory over these muscle bound dock workers. The town she was in was run down, filthy and full of crime but it was a place she enjoyed none the less. She slammed her elbow on the table and held up her hand, her shirt sleeve was rolled to her elbow and the back of it was soaked with sweat. She grinned, revealing white teeth and waited for someone to take her up on her challenge. Her arm bulged with muscle, the men eyed her warily before a huge man standing at the back pushed his way forward and sat down in the seat opposite. Emma barely spared him a glance as calloused fingers curled around hers and started to push. She gasped, this man was stronger than all the others. Her blue eyes rose to find herself staring into a familiar face, the man grinned at her and she strained harder, trying to push his hand to the table. She gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing. "...It had to be...you..." She grunted, putting all her strength into the arm wrestle.

"Couldn't pass up the challenge." Rude replied, lips twitching into a familiar smirk.

"Fuck you." Emma hissed, sweat breaking out on her forehead and forcing her to push wet hair from her face. "How's...Elena....?" She gasped.

"Fine. She's got her sisters spunk." Rude grunted, his muscles bulging and pressing against his uniform as he struggled against Emma's arm. 

"Why're you here?" Emma winced as she felt her wrist strain, she bared her teeth in a snarl and used the last reserves of her strength to slam Rude's hand into the table. She whooped in victory, lifting her arms above her head before grabbing another shot of whiskey and downing it. "You're going soft, Rude." She grinned, kicking back in her chair and slamming her booted feet on the table. She leaned back and eyed her old friend. "Well?"

"Rufus wants us back." Rude said, shaking his wrist as it had gone numb. "We're gathering everyone back up."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I guess this has something to do with the trouble in Edge?"

"And around the world. We need you, Emma. You and the others."

"Veld?"

"He'll be there."

Emma nodded, finishing her last shot and standing. "Sorry guys, I've gotta run. See you around, yeah?"

The men glared at her and grumbled irritably as she scraped up her winnings and followed Rude out the door.

XXX

"You're late."

"My, what a greeting." Genesis rolled his eyes as he entered the tiny abandoned hut. He looked around, noting the three small beds and the absence of his friend. "Where's Angeal?"

Sephiroth lifted his eyes from Masamune which he was sharpening, a pointless exercise considering his blade never grew dull but he had little else to do. "He went out to bring us some food." He replied and returned his eyes to his task, he ran the wet-stone over the edge lightly, turning the blade in his hands so it flashed dangerously in the light.

"Good. I'm growing tired of living off of lean rabbit meat and herbs." Genesis sighed and threw himself down onto the nearest bed, he put his hat over his eyes and tucked his arms behind his head.

"You reek of blood."

"I met some people who tried to kill me."

Sephiroth snorted, setting aside his wet-stone and looking over at his friend. "You went out and deliberately sought them."

"They didn't recognise me."

"That is beside the point, you know why we're in hiding."

"Ugh, you sound like Angeal." Genesis pulled the hat off of his eyes and glared at Sephiroth. "You're just jealous because the second people see that hair of yours word will get out. I can disguise myself well enough and not enough people remember my face."

"Hmf. Suit yourself but if you alert people to our presence here Angeal will be unimpressed."

"Blah, blah, blah." Genesis grumbled, returning the hat over his eyes and closing them. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me when Angeal returns."

Sephiroth grunted in reply and picked up a nearby book, he lay back on the bed and started to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, well...the third chapter. I have used a few of the Turks from Before Crisis and where i have tried to use their names i haven't used Katana's...mostly because I think Katana sounds cool. we also get a bit of relationship dev between Zack and Cloud. Enjoy.

Katana ran through the undergrowth, his sword clutched tightly in one hand. He was bent low, hiding in the bush as he heard his pursuers coming after him. He grit his teeth and slid down a slight incline, mud spattered his worn clothes as he rolled and came to a halt in a dell, he lay still, his sword by his side and waited. The sound of snapping twigs, cursing and angry mutters reached his ears and his face twisted in disgust. These men were pathetic, child-traffickers from Wutai who had no idea what stealth meant. He had just rescued a ship load of kids who were going to be taken to Edge and sold into prostitution, now they had been returned to their families but the gang who had kidnapped them were hunting him. He took a slow breath as the sounds of the men faded away and rose slowly to his knees, he paused again, head cocked to one side as he listened intently. Hearing no other sounds he crept out of his hiding place, his hand fell into something wet and he lifted it to his face. It was crimson. He looked up to find a hand extended to him, slowly his eyes rose to find himself looking up into a familiar face. Tseng offered him a smile and Katana looked to see two bodies lying not far off, each one with a cut in their throats. Katana took Tseng's hand and let himself be hauled to his feet, he swayed with exhaustion. "It's been a long time, Katana." Tseng said in his soft voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katana asked, glancing back at the men.

Tseng followed his gaze with his own and shrugged. "Doing you a favour it would seem. If you had emerged and I had not been here you would find yourself in quite the predicament."

"I could have taken them."

"Of course." Tseng agreed without sarcasm, it was true, Katana would have been able to fend off two measly gang members. "However, I would prefer it if you weren't injured."

Katana stiffened. "You wouldn't be blowing our cover like this for nothing."

Tseng's face turned serious. "No. I have orders to bring you back in, we're going to need everyone back on board for this."

"Is it about the United Front?"

Tseng raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed by Katana's knowledge. "Yes."

"I hear stuff, even way out here in the back end of nowhere." Katana lifted an arm and wiped sweat from his brow, he was filthy from living rough for weeks on end and smeared blood over the horrible scar covering his cheek. "Let's go. I need a shower."

"I'm sorry but that will have to wait, the president expects us asap. There's a helicopter awaiting us."

"Fuck." Katana rolled his shoulders and sheathed his blade. "Fine. Let's move out."

XXX

"Today President Rufus ShinRa announced that he and his companions at the WRO will be making a public statement in regards to the recent attacks on the city's populace. The President's spokes person has told us that the address will be broadcast on all channels at twelve pm tomorrow, it will take place in the market place around the Meteorfall monument."

Cloud turned the TV off and sighed, he rubbed at his exhausted eyes and felt a hand on his back. He looked up at Zack who smiled weakly at him. They had spent all night talking, Cloud had filled Zack in on everything he had missed. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning heavily against his friend, Tifa had left them to it and was now opening the bar for that evening. "So...how is this new President?" Zack asked, allowing Cloud to cuddle into his side as he leaned back against the wall. The bed they were on was comfortable but the office room weirdly barren. 

"Rufus? Well...he was a dick." Cloud smiled weakly. "Nothing like his father who was motivated by greed. At least he was easy to work out. Rufus is...well...he's complicated. At first he wanted to rule the world with fear," Zack rolled his eyes at that and Cloud chuckled. "Yeah, see what I mean? Now he's seeming to want to help the world rather than destroy it..." Cloud made a face of doubt. "I find it really difficult to trust him."

"Well, even if he is motivated by purely selfish reasons at least you know you're on the same side. You know the old saying; the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Cloud shrugged. "I guess but he's tried to kill me so many times I still feel wary around him."

"That's good, Cloud, means you're not a complete dumb blond." He grabbed Cloud tightly around the neck and gave him a hard noogie.

"Ow! Ow! Z-Zack!" Cloud laughed, struggling uselessly against his friends grip. He pushed Zack away, forcing him back onto the bed and leaning over him with a small grin. "I'm not that little kid you used to bully anymore." He said breathlessly and saw a strange gleam in Zack's eyes as they met his. Zack pulled one hand free of Cloud's grip and reached up, he touched his cheek and held him in place with an unusually serious expression on his face.

"No...you're not, Cloud." He breathed and pushed himself up, his eyes moved to Cloud's lips which parted in surprise as Zack moved in closer. Their breath mingled, Cloud froze to the spot, unable to look away. "You're not a kid anymore." Zack's eyes fell closed, his fingers curled in Cloud's hair and he pressed their lips together. He felt a shudder tear through Cloud's body and groaned into his mouth. "Wanted to do that for a long, long time." Zack whispered against Cloud's mouth. Slowly he drew back and looked into Cloud's glazed eyes.

Cloud made a strange, feral sound in the back of his throat before he grabbed Zack's shirt and almost tore it open as he yanked him back to his lips. He straddled Zack's hips and pushed his tongue into his friends mouth. Zack groaned again, lifting both hands and pushing them deep into Cloud's hair, their tongues tangled and he felt Cloud thrust his hips forward. "Shit..." Zack groaned, frowning a little and gasping. "Cloud."

"Need you." Cloud hissed, opening his eyes a little to reveal two bright blue slits. Zack was surprised to realise that the mako hadn't altered them too much, they were still as blue as a summer sky but with the eerie green glow that marked him as an altered human being. Cloud's cheeks were flushed prettily and he ran his tongue over Zack's lip, encouraging him to keep going.

"W-wait." Zack pulled away, panting and searching Cloud's face intently. "Is this...what you really want?" He managed, cursing himself for this moment of honour.

Cloud blinked at him with a small frown. "Don't you?"

"But...You're living with Tifa."

Cloud sighed and put his forehead to Zack's. "Living together, yeah...we sleep in different beds, Zack."

"Oh. Oh...I see." Zack felt relief wash through him and smiled. "Sorry."

"I've waited years for this...don't you dare make me wait any longer." He began attacking Zack's leather belt and managed to get it open, he yanked it through the loops and tossed it aside before scrabbling with Zack's fly.

"Hang on..."

"What now?" Cloud sighed, looking back into Zack's eyes. Eyes that he had missed for eight years, even when he didn't remember them.

"You ever done it with a guy before?" Zack asked uncertainly.

Cloud lowered his eyes, continuing to undo Zack's fly and button but going slowly now. "Yeah." He said, refusing to meet Zack's gaze.

"You don't sound too happy about that."

Cloud shrugged. "It was what it was." He smiled a little and leaned in, kissing Zack lightly on the lips. "I only ever wanted you."

"Who?" Zack breathed, stroking Cloud's face with a frown on his own. "Who was it, Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head. "Doesn't matter any more."

"It does to me."

"Why? Zack, I'm not some prissy little virgin and I'm sorry for that but I-"

"That's not what I mean." Zack fell back against the pillows and continued to stroke Cloud's face, he watched him turn his head into his palm and smiled. 

"Sephiroth." Cloud whispered, looking down so he didn't have to see the look on Zack's face. "It was Sephiroth."

Zack tensed, face unreadable. "When?"

"Zack-"

"When?!"

"Before we met." Cloud sighed heavily, he pulled away from Zack and sat back on the bed. "I was fifteen, Sephiroth came down to inspect us while we were training and I...I don't know how it happened really but I caught his attention."

"Did he...did he force you?"

Cloud smiled at the anger in Zack's voice and shook his head. "No. Trust me, I wanted it. I was young and stupid, I wanted to impress him so when he asked to see me in his office I jumped at the chance. You don't understand what it was like for me in the army, Zack. I got all kinds of sexual harassment and I reached a point where I realised I wanted to give myself to someone who mattered, even if there was no love there. I wanted to give it away of my own free will before someone took it by force. Sephiroth gave me that chance, despite what he did later, he never forced me the first time."

"The...first time...?" Zack took a shuddery breath.

"It's in the past. I don't want to think about it." Cloud closed his eyes and put a hand in his hair. Zack stood up and started to pace, his jeans hanging open and his shirt riding up.

"That bastard! I'm gunna kill him!"

Cloud jerked up, eyes wide. "What did you just say?" He whispered hoarsely.

Zack paused, wincing as he realised his mistake. "Uh..."

"He's alive." Cloud put a hand to his head and shook it. "I knew...I somehow knew...But I...I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want it to be true. Why is he here?! What does he want with me?"

"Calm down, Cloud. He's back, yeah, but he's different!" Zack insisted gently, putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder and drawing him close. "He's not the same man who-" Zack grimaced and Cloud looked at him, eyes hard and cold.

"Who burned my town? Killed my mom? Hurt Tifa?" He whispered hoarsely, grabbing Zack's jacket in his fists and shaking him. "Who tried to control me and made me do things I-I..." He trailed off, eyes scanning Zack's face rapidly before he sighed and pressed his face into his shirt. "He'll never change, Zack." He breathed. "He's dangerous. More dangerous than these terrorists."

Zack sighed heavily knowing that changing Cloud's mind would be near-impossible, at least not until he met the man in question. "I'm sorry." He said and felt Cloud shake his head against him. 

XXX

Rufus stared across the room, watching the loud, rambunctious group of people in fascination. He recognised a few faces but many of them he had never met before. He saw Reno in deep conversation with another redhead, he saw Rude being teased by a woman with a long, blond pony tail and a sawn off shotgun resting by her feet, he saw Tseng with his head bowed, smile on his face as he spoke to a rather intimidating man with a horrible scar on one cheek and a sword belted at his waist. Rufus was completely fascinated, watching his Turks, the ones who had stayed at his side, acting the most relaxed he had ever seen them. The level of conversation in the room was loud, an odd bright laugh rising above the hum of chatter and the occasional loud (and usually rude) comment from someone. He could sense the thick comeradery and for the first time he could see that the Turks were far more than simply colleagues, they were a brotherhood. 

"Noisy, aren't they?"

Rufus turned to find Veld stood at his shoulder, he admired the man's poise and smiled. "Indeed." He replied, eyes moving and finding Reno's as he lounged against a wall, a drink of something alcoholic in his hand and a small smirk on his lips. "Although some are louder than others. Mr. Veld, it is good to see you." Rufus smiled.

"And you, Mr. President." Veld replied, nodding his head politely. "I do hope my old subordinates have been treating you well?"

"I have been so well guarded I haven't been able to do anything." Rufus replied. Veld was starting to look his age, he had white in his hair and more wrinkles around his eyes but Rufus could see he remained strong as ever beneath his plain white shirt and simple light-weight grey trousers. No Turk uniform for him, he refused to usurp Tseng's position as Director. Rufus saw Tseng look up, glancing over at Veld, a sparkle in his eye Rufus hadn't seen since before the fall of Meteor. "I'm sorry for having you all dragged out of retirement like this."

Veld shrugged. "We all helped with the evacuation of Midgar, assembling like this for another potential crisis is something we expected." He replied smoothly. "To be honest, not many of us were even able to retire, I know for a fact that Katana never settled. He travelled the world, being a silent hero." He smiled proudly, as if talking about his very own child. "Too many of us were born to violence, Mr. President, peace is worse than death." His face sobered and he sighed heavily, eyes lingering particularly on Reno, Rude and Tseng. "Some of us are incapable of leaving this life behind." He said, Rufus saw pity and guilt in his eyes.

"They wanted to remain with me." Rufus said, as if trying to assuage a guilt of his own. "I gave them the option of leaving, Elena could have returned to her sister but they all refused."

Veld glanced at him briefly and then away. "Where would they have gone, sir?" He asked.

"I..." Rufus looked to Tseng, to Reno and Rude and realised what he meant. "I do not know."

"Reno was raised for the most part inside ShinRa, by me." Veld said in a low whisper, eyes on the man in question. "It is all he's ever known, all he will ever know until the day he dies. His entire family is ShinRa and the Turks. Rude worked security in the slums when we found him, before that he was taking any job wherever he could find it, he was so big and strong few people would even so much as look at him. Everyone feared him. Tseng...well..." Veld trailed off, shrugging. "Tseng was a special case." He returned his eyes to Rufus and smiled. "These men will die for you, sir, be glad to have them at your side."

Rufus smiled. "Oh, I am, Veld. I am."  
"We cannot and will not allow ShinRa to die." Veld assured him. "I will not allow these men, who I practically raised, to end up homeless and alone. I will not allow them to die."

"Thank you." Rufus said, voice dropping low as his hands clenched on the arm rests of his chair. He closed his eyes tightly, the sense of impending doom sinking deep into his bones.

"Do not thank me, sir. I'm doing it for the world, not just you."

Rufus smiled. "I know."

XXX

Reeve eyed the gathering crowds, shifting nervously as the small group of guards he had gathered watched with him. He cleared his throat and turned to see a white limo pull up along side the temporary plinth that had been constructed specifically for these speeches, the crowd fell silent and moved closer to get a better look at the President of ShinRa. He hadn't been seen in public since the Geostigma had been prevalent and the curious people couldn't help but wonder if he was still wheelchair bound. The sun beat down on Reeve's head as he moved to the limo, feeling a flash of irritation at the ostentatious arrival. Rufus, like his father, had no sense of subtlety or modesty. The door opened and Reno climbed out, he wore a pair of sunglasses and was chewing gum as he moved to the back door and pulled it open. Reeve closed the distance and Reno nodded to him in greeting, Rufus stepped out next, followed closely by Tseng and Elena. Rude got out of the drivers seat and scanned the crowd, Reeve forced a smile as Rufus met his eyes. "Welcome, Rufus, it's good to see you." He said calmly, nodding his head.

"And you Tuesti." Rufus replied, he smiled and adjusted his pristine white jacket. The crowds started muttering again at the sight of him standing tall. "Shall we get this over with?"

Reeve felt his stomach tighten and he swept the crowd nervously once again. "Better hurry it along." He said under his breath, lifting his wrist where the controls for a new Cait Sith were hidden in a watch.

Rufus picked up his stride, his bearing oozing confidence. The crowd seemed impressed by his fearlessness as he approached the dais set up for him. Reno and Rude had his back while Tseng and Elena took their places on either side of the podium, eyes constantly moving, searching for any sign of hostility. The Turks were, as was expected, a lot more professional than Reeve's protection but Reeve worried that they were too few to really keep Rufus safe. He took a slow breath and ascended the podium to Rufus' side, they must provide a united front, they must appear to be working together for the people. He tried to project the same confidence Rufus did but Reeve had never been too good at that and he couldn't help but curl his hands into fists behind his back as he stood at Rufus ShinRa's side.

The crowd fell quiet once again as Rufus gave them all a smile, behind him the re-built Meteorfall monument glittered brass and steel in the sunlight. The light shimmered off of the metal and onto Rufus' strawberry blond hair, he certainly did make a fine figure dressed in white and smiling out at the people, Reeve thought with vague admiration. Rufus cleared his throat and shuffled some papers he held. "Welcome." He began, eyes cold and distant. "As you are all aware ShinRa and the WRO have been working together for a long time, since the destruction of Midgar that was," He paused and briefly looked up at the statue behind them before returning his attention to the crowd. "We have been working to rebuild our lives, to better ourselves, to ensure that your lives are better. However, just recently we have been made aware of some dissidents who do not agree with our goals, they, understandably, hold a grudge against what ShinRa was before, when my father was in charge and...after." Rufus looked down, a small frown on his face that spoke of guilt. "I have been trying to atone for the things my father and I have done to the planet, to you. It was my money that funded the WRO, I hired the very best surviving scientists to attempt to obtain a cure for Geostigma. My company and I owe the planet and you a lot and we are attempting to pay some of that debt back, little by little. I only hope that you can continue to keep faith in us, to aid us in our attempt to improve ourselves. I am here today to ask that those who call themselves The United Front put an end to this insanity, not only are they attacking men who have been unwilling agents in my father's and professor Hojo's designs but they are attacking innocent people who simply had the misfortune of contracting a fatal disease." He paused again, taking a breath, eyes pleading with the crowd, Reeve was impressed by his level of seeming sincerity however, even now, he wasn't entirely sure he could trust him. "These deaths are wrong. After all the pain and grief we have been through, do we really need any more? Think carefully, before you join their cause; what if your mother had contracted Geostigma? What if she was now running for her life? What if it was your son? Your daughter? Your wife? Husband? We cannot go on killing each other-" Rufus was cut off, his eyes widened and it took Reeve a second to realise someone in the crowd was dressed entirely in black. 

"Run!" Reeve screamed at the crowd, ducking low behind the podium just as Reno and Rude grabbed their president. Tseng and Elena raised their guns but the people had scattered, giving the enemy cover. Tseng hissed a curse under his breath and stuffed his gun away, he turned and ran up the podium, he grabbed Rufus and hauled him towards the car just as Reeve's men did the same for him. The sudden sound of gun fire brought screams with it, Tseng kept low, shielding the president with his body as they ran for the limo. 

"DEATH TO SHINRA!"

The man's scream rose above the crowd, Tseng didn't dare look back but the choice of words chilled him to the bone. He reached the limo and yanked open the door, pushing Rufus into it and sliding in after him. He scrambled between the front seats and sat in the drivers seat. "T-Tseng?!" Rufus gasped finally, looking back through the window. "The others...?"

"They can look after themselves, President." Tseng muttered through painfully gritted teeth. He put the car into gear and with a squeal of tires raced out of there, causing people to dive out of the way as he went.

Reno saw the limo speed away from the corner of his eye as he raised his gun and fired off a few shots. He was glad Rufus was safe, the last thing they needed was for him to die. He felt Rude's arm brush his and spotted Elena somewhere below them, Reeve was being escorted back to his own unmarked car and the square was full of screaming, terrified people. "I can't get a fuckin' decent shot, yo!" Reno shouted over the panicked cries. "My arm's fuckin' useless an' I ain't no good aimin' with my right!"

Rude shot him a glance. "Get out." He ordered.

"Don' order me aroun', yo. I'm your superior!"

"Reno, don't be an idiot!" Rude snapped back, his face serious as he ducked down behind the podium with Reno to re-load his pistols. "Get out of here, you can't be any help."

"I'm no' leavin' ya." Reno gasped, wincing a little as he stood up and fired a few more shots. He saw a man in black go down but several more replaced him. There were too many, the podium would soon be overwhelmed. "Rude?" He said as he ducked back down and panted a little, Rude saw how pale he was and frowned.

"Reno...were you hit?"

Reno grinned at him and pulled back his jacket revealing a blood stained shirt. He swallowed and tasted blood. "Jus' a scrape, yo." He panted, eyes too bright, face too pale. Sweat ran down his face from the strain as he rose again and lifted his gun. The men were closer now, he hit one in the head, he went down with a grunt and toppled down the stairs. Rude rose too, his knees weak, his eyesight a little blurry from shock. He killed two, three and a fourth got in too close. He was knocked back but grabbed the guy and yanked him off the podium with him. He twisted in the air and managed to manipulate their fall so he landed on top. He punched the guy in the face and then grabbed his head, one sharp twist and the man went limp beneath him. Rude rolled off and stood back up again just in time to see Reno stumble, one hand clutching his wounded side. A man rose behind him and their eyes met for an impossibly long second before the terrorist hit Reno in the back of the head. Reno went down but Rude didn't have time to think as hands grabbed him, he shook them loose and roared as he spun around, landing a punch hard enough to shatter bone. 

Elena saw Reno go down and gasped, she shot the guy who tried to pick his limp form up but got distracted when agony flared in her lower back. Her eyes widened, she felt her legs give out, the feeling in them utterly gone. She fell and twisted in the air, aiming her gun and hitting a man right between the eyes. He fell on top of her and somehow she knew she had been hit in the spine. She stared up at the blue sky and managed to lift her hand, she had one bullet left and knew what she had to do. As a Turk capture was not an option. She put the gun to her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Tseng." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Reeve?! What the hell is going on?" Cloud accosted Reeve as soon as he pulled up outside Seventh Heaven.

"The United Front." Reeve managed between panting breaths, his face pale as he strode into the bar. "Assemble the others, we need every one on board."

Cloud nodded and sent several texts with a code they had all agreed on long ago, if another crisis happened. When he was done he looked up at his old friend and noted how much older he looked as he slumped in a bar stool, head in hands as he leaned his elbows on the bar top. "Survivors?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know." Reeve muttered, voice muffled and weirdly distant. "I saw Tseng get Rufus out, so I know they're alive...the other Turks? I have no idea."

Cloud nodded, frowning as he began to pace. "I'm gunna have to move forward in my plans to get Tifa out of here." He said slowly, eyes lifting to the ceiling. "Marlene and Denzel aren't safe anymore."

"I agree but-"

"Holy Gaia! It's...it's a massacre! The United Front are just...just...gunning people down in the streets...I...I can't believe it! I..."

Both men looked up at the TV in the corner of the bar and gasped as they saw a dishevelled reporter holding a camera and showing them all the devastation in the square. Bodies lay sprawled on the tarmac, blood spattered the ground and Cloud counted several children among the dead. He winced and forced himself to turn away. The reporter was nearly in hysterics, the odd sob escaping her lips as she tried to focus on the mayhem.

"They killed a Turk! Oh Gods! I-I can't...This is horrible..."

Cloud looked up at that in time to see a corpse with blond hair on the TV, he felt his stomach twist as he recognised her. "Elena." He whispered. "Shit."

"Rufus isn't going to take this lying down." Reeve whispered in a tight voice. "He's going to get his revenge."

Cloud shook his head. "If I know Tseng, Rufus isn't going to do anything except go into hiding. I suspect they're going to lock him up for his own safety."

"Good. We're going to need a strong leader I fear." Reeve sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes before standing. "I have to go, I need to do some serious damage control. If you see Vincent before I can call him, tell him I need him."

Cloud nodded and walked Reeve to the door. "Be careful."

"I will try." Reeve smiled weakly at Cloud. "I have no intention of hiding, Cloud. The people need a leader and I'm less of a threat than Rufus ShinRa."

"Don't do anything stupid." Cloud replied quietly, eyes full of fear.

"Me? I never do stupid things." Reeve laughed tightly before walking away. "I'll phone you and let you know what's happening, in the mean time I can contact Yuffie and arrange safe transport for your family."

"Thank you."

When Reeve had left Cloud took a moment to lean against the door, he let his head fall back against it with a dull thunk. He closed his eyes and the images on the TV flashed behind his lids, the blood, the screams, the corpses. He winced and bared his teeth, putting one hand to his head as memories tried to force their way to the fore front of his mind. Things he had opted not to remember. After a moment to collect himself he straightened his shoulders and started towards the back of the bar and went upstairs to the next floor.

"You seeing this, man?" Cloud heard Zack's cracked voice as he ascended the stairs and paused, he peered around the door way to find his friend curled up on the sofa with his legs to his chest and his phone pressed to his ear. His eyes were glued to the TV screen. "Angeal...It's worse than Wutai." Zack paused, obviously listening to the response. "I know! I know...I just-" He paused again and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the sofa. "I got you. You just look after yourself." Zack smiled weakly and laughed without much humour. "Yeah, I will. Bye." He hung up and pushed his hands into his hair. "Shit."

Carefully Cloud slid around the door, the scuff of his boots alerting Zack to his presence. He moved to the small, tatty sofa and looked down at his best friend. Zack lifted his head and searched Cloud's face intently for a moment before he lifted his arms and Cloud crumpled into him like a paper doll. He buried his face in Zack's neck and gripped him tightly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as he felt Zack shiver in his arms.

XXX

"Tseng, we have to find them!" Rufus demanded furiously, hands clenched into fists at his sides as he paced the small bomb shelter they were using as a hide out. "We have to-"

"Keep you safe." Tseng replied coolly. He watched his boss freeze, back rigid as he turned furious eyes on him.

"Me?! What about Reno? What about Rude and Elena?! Don't you ca-"

Tseng was stood before Rufus could complete his sentence, he slammed his boss into the wall and saw his eyes widen in complete surprise. He pressed his forearm painfully against Rufus' throat and held him there, teeth bared in a furious, feral snarl that Rufus had never seen before. "They are my family...sir." Tseng said, biting off the words through his teeth as if each one of them cost him something irreplaceable. "I care about them more than my own life!" He gave Rufus a hard push before stepping back, he turned away, hair falling to obscure his face. "Your life is...more important." He swallowed, speaking sounded physically painful for him and Rufus slumped against the wall, unable to move. "My job is to protect you and I will do that to the best of my limited ability...please sir, don't make this any harder than it already is. My men are...possibly dead...I...don't want..." Tseng trailed off, his voice cracking as he fell into a nearby seat and buried his face in his hands. Rufus watched in mute horror as Tseng crumbled beneath the weight of his pain and fear for the only family he had ever known. "Don't make me lose you too." Tseng added suddenly, still hiding his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm begging you...Rufus..."

Rufus swallowed a hard lump that had grown to painful proportions in his throat, he adjusted his suit in a nervous gesture and looked away. Tseng's anger was rare but that was not what had finally cooled his own, it had been the use of his given name. Tseng never used it, so to hear it from him was like a shock of cold water. 

The bomb shelter they were in had been built a long time ago, back when Midgar had been a young city. Tseng had marked it for a future hide out but they both knew it would only be temporary, they would have to leave soon. There was stacks of tinned food, so old they were rusted. In one corner was an ancient machine that obviously had used Morse code, as Rufus watched he saw a light blinking on it and the tiny needle suddenly leapt to life. Tseng stood up and moved jerkily to the machine, watching as a message appeared on a long strip of paper. He frowned as he translated the weird dots and dashes before suddenly looking up at Rufus. "It's from Veld..." His voice broke and his face was white, made even more so underneath the stark lighting hanging above their heads. "...Elena's dead." He cleared his throat and frowned, the slip of paper crumpled in his hand. "Reno's captured and Rude's...Rude's been put into a coma." Tseng's knees gave way and he fell to the floor, head in his hands. The silence was agony, Rufus shifted, uncertain what to do. He had no idea how to give comfort, his only experience of it was from his mother and she had died when he had been very young. He stepped closer nervously, hand rising and then falling to his side as he watched Tseng with child-like helplessness. Elena...dead. Reno captured, likely already dead. Rude in a coma. It was too awful to comprehend. 

Rufus abruptly turned around and stared blindly at the thick steel doors, suddenly he grabbed a metal chair and screamed in fury as he hurled it at the door. It hit with a deafening clang and Tseng was up on his feet in a second, he moved to Rufus' side and touched his shoulder only to find himself pushed away roughly. "I will kill the bastard." Rufus growled. "With my bare hands if I have to!"

"Sir-"

"I'm going to have my revenge, Tseng."

"Sir,"

"No! Listen to me! I don't care anymore! I have had enough! I've lost too much! You should not have to suffer because of my sins!" Rufus turned on him, face wild, eyes narrowed in fury. "All this would never have happened if I had just listened to you all those years ago...Tseng...I'm sorry." His voice dropped to a harsh whisper and he sank to his knees, the position mirroring Tseng's. Rufus shuddered violently, fighting with emotions too complicated for him to cope with. His father had broken him long ago, abusing him verbally to the point where Rufus was forced to kill as much emotion as he could in defence against him. Now he could feel himself unravelling as those walls he had built started to crumble at their foundations, he didn't know what to do with all this pain, all this pure anger. He sat still and felt a soft hand on his cheek, he refused to look up, too scared of what he would see on Tseng's face. The hand slid down his cheek to his neck, the touch was warm and tender and he let himself fall into Tseng's arms. There was no sound, Rufus kept his eyes closed as he felt Tseng's shaky breaths against his neck. 

XXX

Cloud was trapped in a nightmare. He was surrounded by cloying smoke, it penetrated his lungs, ripping the oxygen from them. Heat seared his skin until it blistered, he knelt on a familiar floor, before him the corpse of a woman. Her blond hair had come out of its bun to splay across the floor, much of it had been burnt away. Cloud reached for her, finger tips brushing her twisted, agonised face. "Mom?" He croaked. "Mom? Wake up! M-mom...please..."

"Cloud?"

Cloud blinked, eyes stinging from grief and smoke. His lungs burned. His skin ached. He groaned and-

"Cloud! Wake up now!"

Cloud rolled and fell onto the floor, he gasped and his eyes flew open. His dream was lingering, breathing was still difficult and there was an unbearable heat in the small bedroom of Seventh Heaven. He gasped and then retched, bile rising in his throat as a hand loomed out of the gloom towards him. He pushed it away violently and leapt to his feet, stumbling and coughing. He fell into the wall, knees weak and head spinning. "...M-Mom..." He choked and felt that hand again, it caught his t-shirt and yanked him back towards the window. "No...Mom!" He pulled himself free, only to collapse again, the world turning grey at the edges.

"Cloud! Snap out of it, we gotta go!"

"S-Sephi-roth..." Cloud moaned, eyes closing as the air burnt them.

The hands grabbed him again, someone mumbling something about being 'damned heavy for a small guy'. He was tossed like a sack over someone's shoulder and hauled back to the window, his accoster grunted as they pushed open the window and before Cloud could regain his senses he was falling. He hit the ground with a resounding crack of shattering pavement beneath his enhanced body, he grit his teeth as bones ground against each other. He opened an eye and watched as a shadowy figure climbed to the window ledge and leapt, he landed neatly beside Cloud who was now coughing as his lungs expelled the excess carbon dioxide. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Cloud opened his eyes and groaned before he sat up and shook his head. "What the hell is going-" His voice died and his eyes widened at the sight behind Zack. "No! No no no!" He leapt to his feet and ran towards the raging inferno that had once been Seventh Heaven. "Denzel!"

"Cloud! There's nothing you can do!" Zack grabbed him and hauled him backwards, Cloud managed to hit him in the jaw with an elbow. Zack jerked back, losing his hold on Cloud as he ran straight into the blaze. A crowd had gathered, some carrying water and trying to help put a stop to the fire before it started to consume the whole street. Others simply gawked. Zack swore as he followed Cloud, ducking underneath the crumbling lintel and diving into the super-heated room beyond. 

The place was so full of smoke it was almost impossible to see through, it was as hot as an oven and Zack knew that someone who hadn't been enhanced would be incinerated. He put his sleeve over his mouth and nose and squinted through the smoke, the ceiling was almost completely flame, the fire crawled over the walls as if it was alive. He dived past the inferno that used to be the bar and ran to the stairs, he saw Cloud's shadowy figure standing at the top of the stairs. "Cloud!" Zack shouted, his voice cracking and causing him to sputter and cough. Cloud didn't seem to hear him, he fell to his knees and hung his head. Zack felt as if a chasm had opened up inside him, he took the stairs two at a time, just managing to dodge one as it collapsed beneath his feet. He reached Cloud's side and saw a small cupboard with it's door open to reveal a small body curled around itself and quite obviously dead, he could sense the complete lack of life in Denzel. Zack grabbed Cloud, barely able to look at the scene before hauling him to his feet. Cloud didn't struggle as Zack dragged him back down stairs and out into the fresh air. Behind them there came a crash as the entire top floor collapsed in on itself.

Outside Zack lowered Cloud to the floor, he looked into his sooty face with great concern as several people rushed forward to try to help. Zack waved them away, knowing by the stunned, slightly vacant look on Cloud's face that help from strangers wouldn't be appreciated. "Hey...Cloud?" Zack asked quietly, lifting a hand and touching Cloud's cheek. Cloud's eyes were wide, his skin almost black from the soot but Zack almost shivered when he turned those eyes on him. They were empty, his face slack as if he couldn't really believe what he had seen inside the house. "Cloud? Come on...Come back to me." Zack whispered, pushing a hand into Cloud's frazzled hair and tugging the spikes affectionately. Cloud simply shuddered violently and hung his head.

A shadow fell across them as Zack tugged Cloud to his side, it was soon joined by another and then another. Zack felt the hostility and he turned to look up into masked faces. In their hands were bottles half filled with explosive liquid, Zack could smell the gasoline on them even though they stood down wind. He felt bile rise in his throat as he looked at the men, his fingers clenched tightly on Cloud's hair, causing him to flinch at the sudden pain. Cloud shifted, eyes taking some time to focus on their visitors. Zack felt his tension, his muscles rippled, Cloud's entire body went stiff. The air become charged, as if a storm was about to break and Zack turned abruptly to look at his friend. "Cloud?"

Cloud didn't answer, his eyes seemed to glow ever brighter as the men advanced. Slowly, with fluid movements, Cloud stood. He reached for his sword which Zack had rescued as well as his own. Slowly he lifted it. "You murdered him." He whispered in a voice shattered by grief and smoke, he closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were replicas of Sephiroth's. His face twisted into an animalistic snarl, the men backed off, drawing weapons of their own. 

"Cloud...Cloud, calm down and think." Zack stood slowly, picking up his own sword from where he had dropped it earlier. He hefted it easily, testing the familiar weight. "Don't lose yourself."

"Back off, Zack!" Cloud snarled, not even looking at his friend. "They're mine. They wanted a monster?! I'll give them one!" His voice cracked and broke, his body shuddered and energy rippled the air around him like a heat haze.

"Cloud...?" Zack approached warily, as if he was stalking a dangerous wolf. "Think rationally."

"THEY MURDERED MY FAMILY!" Cloud screamed and leapt. The men swore and scattered as a red veil descended over Cloud's vision.

Zack watched helplessly, uncertain what to do as Cloud took the men out. Bystanders turned and fled, their screams of terror filling the streets and joining the sound of flames. His hand gripped the hilt of the Buster Sword loosely as he watched Cloud decimate the enemy. He was a blur of gold, black and blue-coloured energy. He twirled, dodged and cut through the men until there were none left standing. Blood spattered the walls of nearby houses, Cloud's sword dripped crimson to the pavement as he stood surrounded by black-clad bodies. His shoulders rose and fell as he panted and slowly he turned, his sword dragging on the ground as his eyes met Zack's. Cloud's face was filthy, blood matted his hair, it dripped down his cheeks and his now-green eyes were devoid of emotion. First Tsurugi, a sword that had once been untainted by innocent death, drew sparks as Cloud shifted and its tip dragged across the concrete at their feet. He stumbled, one hand going to his head. His eyes flickered, blue to green and back again before he doubled over and vomited violently into the gutter. He braced himself with one hand on the wall and Zack stood back, watching helplessly. The moves Cloud had used bore no resemblance to what Zack had known him to use, they bore no resemblance to his, however, he recognised them. He knew the techniques. They belonged to Sephiroth, his style was distinctive enough that Zack would know them anywhere, having fought the man himself. He swallowed and watched Cloud gasp, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he finally lifted his head and met Zack's eyes. "T-Take me...to him." He gasped, eyes flashing green again.

Zack opened his mouth to speak but Cloud shook his head, slashing his hand through the air before Zack could protest. "Just do it! I wanna see him! I want to know what he knows, I-" Cloud's breath caught in his throat as a shadow fell across him, he heard the beat of a single wing and then the touch of cool leather covering his eyes. He felt another hand curl around his wrist, thumb pressed against his racing pulse. He was caught in darkness, trapped by the familiar scent of vanilla. 

"It's been a while, Cloud." Sephiroth purred into his ear and felt a violent shudder rip through his puppet. "You called."

"Sephiroth." Cloud's voice was unsteady, he spoke Sephiroth's name in the same tone one would a vengeful god. Sephiroth laughed softly into his ear, sending hot breath across Cloud's cheek and ruffling the hair by his ear.

"I could hear your screams from the wastes, my puppet. I can feel your anguish. Smell your shame and taste your agony. Let go. Hate them, Cloud. Hate them as you hated me so long ago." He whispered into Cloud's ear, eyes on Zack who was frowning a little in consternation. "Hate them and give yourself to me."

"Sephiroth." Cloud said again, this time it was a moan of desperate longing that escaped his lips. His breathing hitched and he leaned back into the man who held him. 

"Sephiroth? What're you doing?" Zack asked cautiously, taking a step closer. Sephiroth lifted his eyes and frowned, shaking his head sharply in a commanding way to halt Zack in his tracks.

"Come, Cloud. I know you want it, you want to forget. You need oblivion. Give up, let go and come to me. Let me give you what you crave."

Cloud's panting sped up, his body shuddering as he felt Sephiroth's call, the cells in his body responding with triumphant fury to his voice. Zack flinched, his head filling with weird static as he received a backlash from Sephiroth's powers. He leaned against the wall, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted as he fought Sephiroth's intense call, he wondered if it was affected by distance and if so, would Angeal and Genesis be feeling it's affects too? Cloud moaned again, back arching, one hand releasing his sword so it clattered to the floor. Cloud gasped and felt Sephiroth tighten his grip on him, his knees gave way but Sephiroth held him up, he sagged back against him, all the fight leaving him. A single tear slid down his cheek from beneath Sephiroth's hand. "I want..."

"Yes?"

"I want to...forget."

Sephiroth sighed softly and nodded. "Then sleep." Cloud went limp in his arms and Sephiroth adjusted his weight, lifting him bride-style into his arms with ease. "Come, Zack. We must leave before they send in reinforcements." He said and his wing burst from his back. "Do not look so afraid, I have no intention of hurting him. He needed this, he needed to relinquish control. He will wake up with no problem."

Zack nodded reluctantly and sighed, he rubbed at the back of his head, gazing around at the devastation. "Yeah. Sure...Hey, Sephiroth?" The ex-General looked at him solemnly. "I got a lotta questions for you later. I'll meet you at the hide out."

Sephiroth smiled and nodded his head in Zack's direction. "I look forward to your interrogation." He smirked and took off with one push of his powerful legs. 

XXX

Barrett stared with wide, uncomprehending eyes at what remained of the bar. He took a breath and blew it out slowly. He heard Tifa sobbing on the curb, comforted by Yuffie while Marlene looked white and sick. The bones of Denzel had already been removed and were being prepared for burial. Their neighbours had explained what had happened, not long after Tifa had met Barrett with Marlene to discuss getting the kids out of Edge. Yuffie had joined them later, shipped there by Cid who was even now arranging Marlene's transport to Wutai. Barrett still couldn't quite understand what the few friendly neighbours had said, they talked about a gang of black-clad men arriving and filling the bar with Molotov Cocktails. They had fled, only to return when Cloud and another had escaped. Barrett stared down at the scattered corpses, most of them wearing entirely black, the uniform of The United Front, a couple wearing ordinary clothes. Innocent bystanders who had got in the way of Cloud's rage. Barrett shuddered and turned back to Tifa, he strode over to her and crouched down, reaching out with his flesh hand and tilting her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes. "You ok?" He asked her and she set her mouth in a grim line.

"I...I will be." She replied hoarsely. "Poor Denzel." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, Yuffie handed her a tissue in one shaking hand which she took with a nod. "A fire." She stood up and gazed at the burnt out husk of her home. "How did they know?" She turned desperate eyes to Barrett who shrugged. "How could they have known what happened to Nibelheim? It's the only reason they would burn our home..." She wiped her eyes again, hiding behind her hair before pulling herself together. She had to keep on, she had to get revenge for Denzel and she had to find Cloud. "Where would they have gone?" She asked herself.

"Dunno but the neighbours who'd speak to us said they saw two other men with him. One had black hair and mako-eyes...the other..." Barrett eyed Tifa warily and shifted. "Had a wing."

Tifa's breathing stopped briefly as she turned wide eyes to Barrett. "No. Impossible."

"'s what I heard." Barrett replied, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Where's Cid?"

"Parked outside Edge with the others."

Tifa nodded sharply and crouched in front of Marlene, she held her close as the little girl sobbed into her chest. In one fist she felt the bite of metal, the wolfs-head ring Cloud had given Denzel as proof that he belonged to their little family. An act that may have gotten him killed.

XXX

"Pass me the damned wrench!" Cid snapped as he squirmed further into the duct where he was repairing a bit of the engine, he cursed repeatedly under his breath, biting an unlit cigarette between his teeth as he frowned at the repairs. "Damn it ta hell woman, hurry up!" 

"Here." Shera poked her head inside and handed him the wrench. He snatched it off of her and glared at the nut he was tightening. "Cid?"

"What?!"

"I should stay." Shera said meekly, looking down at her lap where she clutched her hands over the slowly growing bulge of her stomach. She caressed the rapidly growing child inside her and smiled fondly. She heard Cid choke as he nearly inhaled his cigarette, he pushed himself out of the duct and turned on her, his eyes narrowed furiously.

"Don' go startin' again, Shera! I ain't gunna let ya stay! You fuckin' suicidal, woman?"

"No but-"

"You ain't stayin' an' tha's final! God damn it, I'm no' losin' you or the little one." Cid's voice softened in a way only Shera ever heard as he grabbed her hands, fingers entwining with hers as he met her eyes. "Don' make me lose ya both...please." He whispered hoarsely. "You're fuckin' tain'ed, they ain't gunna care if yer pregnant!"

Shera looked down and away. "I'm sorry...I just can't stand not being with you."

"Hey, c'mere." Cid pulled her into his chest, he slipped one hand down to her protruding stomach and closed his eyes. "This kid...he's special. He's gunna be strong an' we're gunna make sure he grows up in a good world, yeah?"

Shera nodded, closing her eyes against the painful burning in them. "Cid?"

"Wha'?"

"Don't die. Please."

Cid looked over at the tools Shera had been handing him and nodded. "I'll try." Shera sniffed and gently disengaged from her husband, she smiled weakly and Cid straightened her glasses. "Hey, cheer up, yer gunna get a free holiday." Cid grinned, but it wasn't his usual smile, somehow it was tainted and he looked at Shera in a way he never had before, even on their wedding day. He touched her cheek and ran his thumb over the bone before taking a shuddery breath. "We'll be good." He promised and went back to his work.


	5. Chapter 5

Zack shifted as he stood by the bed Cloud was now resting on, the Buster Sword sat too heavily between his shoulders as he frowned down at his unconscious friend. "He'll be fine, Zack. Stop fretting." Angeal murmured, putting a large hand on Zack's head, flattening the spikes.

"Did you know?" Zack asked, voice still hoarse from the smoke he had inhaled but he could feel his body mending the little damage that had been done. He shifted again, eyes glued to Cloud and brows drawn into a brooding frown.

Angeal sighed, his hand dropping from Zack's head to his shoulder and squeezing lightly. "That Sephiroth had the power to exert control over everyone with Jenova's cells? Yeah. I knew."

"It felt like...like...someone was tuning in a radio inside my head." Zack whispered, finally looking up at his mentor with a disgusted expression.

"It was feedback." Angeal nodded. "Genesis and I felt it too but with us it's less obvious...we can ignore it."

"Even if he's directing it at you?"

Angeal laughed. "If we're in the right state of mind, yes."

"Wow...Can I learn to do that?"

"I don't know." Angeal frowned, shrugging his massive shoulders as he turned to look back at the small blond boy in the bed. "It takes immense will power to resist Sephiroth's call."

"Oh I'm not sure the puppy could muster up the concentration for something as difficult as resisting Sephiroth." Genesis said, smirking slyly as he leaned against the front door and eyed the new comer. "He's so easily distracted." 

"Genesis." Angeal sighed in reprimand, his friend continued to smirk but he didn't tease Zack again.

"Can Cloud learn to fight it?" Zack asked, ignoring Genesis' needling, he was used to it by now.

"He already knows how." Sephiroth's smooth purr made Zack look up at him as he pushed Genesis aside who was blocking the door way, he glided into the room and turned to admire his puppet. "He simply chose not to fight." He dropped a hand and ran his fingers down Cloud's cheek, he looked so innocent in his sleep, like the little boy he had been all those years ago in Nibelheim. Sephiroth ran his fingers through his yellow hair, tugging on the spikes and watching Cloud's face contort.   
"Hey!" Zack made to move forward but Sephiroth lifted his eyes to him and he halted, they flashed in amusement and a brief smirk crossed Sephiroth's face.

"Puppy." Sephiroth said, tilting his head in greeting. "I did wonder when you would return to us."

"I told you; when I got Cloud on our side." Zack sighed, rubbing the back of his head in irritation. "I thought it'd take longer...well...it would've done if those bastards hadn't burnt Seventh Heaven." He sighed dejectedly and moved to Cloud's bed, slowly he sank down onto it and admired his friend's pretty face. He reached out and made to stroke his cheek like Sephiroth had but in a blur of movement Cloud's arm shot out, fingers harder than steel wrapped around Zack's wrist and broke it with an effortless snap. Zack's face went white, his lips parted but the pain took a moment to register as Cloud sat bolt upright and met his eyes with his own which glowed Mako-green. The whole room grew thick with tension, Zack felt agony hit him like a blow to the head and he cried out. Cloud jerked back, eyes widening and slowly returning to his normal blue. 

"Z-Zack?" He croaked, his gaze moving to Zack's broken wrist where the bone could be seen sticking through the flesh beneath his glove. "Oh...oh shit!" Cloud lifted his hand, already glowing with green light. Zack groaned when Cloud took his hand and winced as the Cure made his flesh crawl. "I'm so sorry! I didn't recognise you." Cloud muttered, frowning as he watched the white bone slide back into Zack's skin with a sickening crunch.

"Oh...fuck..." Zack grunted, wincing again as Cloud finally finished Curing him. He flexed his fingers and let out a shaky breath. "That's some strength you got there, Cloud." He muttered weakly and forced a smile, he wouldn't mention that Cloud had allowed Sephiroth to touch him in his sleep. 

"Sometimes...I kinda forget." Cloud mumbled, lowering his eyes and hiding a flush behind his hair. "Sorry."

"No problem. I've broken worse." Zack tested his fingers again and glanced up at his mentor who was watching Cloud curiously. "I remember you shattered all the bones in some guys arm back in Nibelheim, I think he was one of Hojo's lackeys." Zack laughed and rubbed the back of his head but halted when he felt Cloud's eyes on him.

"I...don't remember." Cloud replied, voice low and barely audible. "I don't wanna-"

"No...It's fine." Zack sighed, hanging his head and putting his face in his newly healed hand. "I wish I could forget." He muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, kid." Zack lifted his head and forced a smile, he touched Cloud's face gently and his smile came easier when Cloud leaned into it. "You don't want to remember, trust me. It was..." He shuddered and closed his eyes briefly, seeing Hojo leaning over Cloud's naked, convulsing body in his minds eye.

"Enough." Sephiroth said suddenly, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He looked as unruffled as always but Zack swore he could see a tension in his shoulders that hadn't been there before. "We must begin to discuss strategy-"

"I need to get back to Tifa!" Cloud gasped, sliding out of bed.

"Sit." Sephiroth ordered in the clipped tone of a General. Cloud sat, eyes wide in surprise that he had obeyed the order without Sephiroth needing to 'call'. "Your friends are safe, for now." Sephiroth assured him, arms folded over his broad chest and head lowered slightly. "We must plan. Now that the new President has been driven into hiding we can guarantee these terrorists will take every advantage they can, even now I highly suspect that they are setting up a seat of command within Edge. They will take over now that there is a void in power and will use this to move forward in their plans to eradicate people like us." He lifted his head and met Cloud's eyes. "Since our return we have been gathering those who were enhanced to prepare them for what is to come, ex-SOLDIER's and ex-experiments. They will become our new army, our enemy will give no quarter and we should give none in turn."

Cloud turned his head into his collar and scoffed. "Yeah." 

"Our objectives will be to attempt to prevent The United Front from forming any kind of government. The minute they get a foot hold we are doomed." Sephiroth continued as if Cloud had said nothing.

"Where are we gunna hide an entire army?" Zack asked, shaking his head. He felt Cloud's fingers entwine with his and he gripped them tightly.

"I would suggest Wutai, however, we wouldn't be welcome." Angeal smiled as Zack snorted in humourless agreement. "There are several appropriate places we could gather with enough room to hide us."

"What about the Forgotten City?" Cloud suggested, frowning a little. "We would be safe there, the enemy wouldn't be able to get through the forest."

Sephiroth looked to Genesis and Angeal who each nodded slowly. "It sounds appropriate." Sephiroth agreed, a tiny smirk lifting the corners of his lips. "That is, if you think it a good idea to have me stand once again in the place the Ancient died."

Cloud growled, his hand clenching almost too tightly on Zack's. "What choice do we have?" He spat.

"None, it would seem."

Zack slowly licked his lips, eyes thoughtful as he looked at Sephiroth. "The Ancient? You mean...Aerith?"

Cloud blinked. "Yeah, you know she's dead."

"I do but...why would Sephiroth being in the place she died be a bad thing?"

Angeal shifted, clearing his throat while Genesis watched the drama unfold with an eager expression as if watching a good play. Sephiroth met Cloud's eyes, waiting for him to speak. "She...never told you?" Cloud asked Zack.

"Told me what?" Zack's eyes narrowed as he looked around at everyone.

"Zack...Sephiroth killed Aerith." Cloud said slowly, he averted his eyes and looked down at his feet. "I just...stood there and watched." He added, his voice roughening with emotion. "I'm sorry. I failed her...I...I failed you..."

Zack swallowed, turning his eyes to Sephiroth again. "You killed Aerith?" He stood up, reaching for his sword which he had set aside before sitting. A strong hand wrapped firmly around his wrist and halted him.

"It was a long time ago, Zack." Angeal said soothingly. "She doesn't hold any grudges."

"But he-she-I-"

"I know." Angeal curled a hand around the back of his old pupils head and dragged him into a rough, one armed embrace. "You liked her."

Zack said nothing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They needed Sephiroth, for all the horrible things he had done, they needed his power and now was not the time to be exacting revenge. He let out his breath slowly and opened his eyes before extracting himself from his mentors embrace. "Right. I'm good now." He muttered, setting the Buster Sword down and putting his head in his hands. Cloud shifted and brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them and unable to look at Zack. The well of shame in him was almost as overwhelming as it had been, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis started to talk about strategy and armies and war.

XXX

The underground office complex was dark and full of dust, it was all that had survived Meteorfall of the ShinRa building. Tseng stood before an old desk, eyes sweeping the line of battered, ruined filing cabinets while his fellow Turks found seats around him. Veld had called him back from Rufus for this meeting, Tseng had had no choice but to leave his charge. It was important he help his family in this war, he had to be there, to show his support. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Veld looking him over, searching for something. "How are you Tseng?" He asked.

Tseng swallowed. "As well as can be expected sir." He replied, averting his eyes.

Veld sighed, knowing his ex-student was having trouble, hell, they all were. "We've received information regarding Reno." He said just as the door opened once more to reveal Rude and Gun, Tseng nodded and turned to greet Rude. 

"How are you?" He asked immediately, looking over his friends heavily bandaged head and body. He had been beaten near to death with metal baseball bats and had ended up in a coma, he had been out of it for two days now. He looked like a patchwork doll, one eye was yellowed with bruising, his head was bandaged so much Tseng could barely make out his bald skin underneath. He had one arm in a sling and cast and he was missing a few teeth according to reports. Rude gave him a hard look and nodded sharply.

"I'm recovering, sir." He said in his low rumble, the sound of his voice a balm on Tseng's frayed nerves. He closed his eyes and put a hand on Rude's good arm, squeezing the biceps. 

"Reno..." He trailed off, unsure where to start.

"I know." Rude's voice cracked and he frowned across the room at the wall. "We'll get him back, sir." He managed, his throat sounded raw, as if he was talking through a mouth full of razor blades. Tseng looked into his face and felt the lie settle into his stomach like acid.

Tseng turned away and addressed the room, his arms firmly behind his back to hide their trembling. "Today we received a video message from the enemy." He began slowly, hearing his friends shift. "We have yet to see its contents but I think we may assume it is either a threat, an offer of ransom or perhaps a deceleration of war." He waved his hand towards Katana who was standing by the ancient TV and VCR they had scrounged from the bowels of the building. Katana put the tape into the slot and turned the TV on, they all watched in silence as the video started.

It showed a small, apparently underground room with no windows. In one corner was a bright lamp, splashing light over the ceiling and into the centre of the bare walled room. The floor was made up entirely of concrete, as were the walls and ceiling. It looked similar to a bomb shelter but was more likely the basement of some house. There were no other accoutrements to give any clue as to the rooms location. All the gathered Turks waited with baited breath as several masked figures moved in front of the camera, the scene wobbled as one of them knocked the camera a little as he dragged a bound and blindfolded prisoner into the shot. Someone gasped as red hair was revealed, Tseng heard Rude suck in a sharp breath and his own hands clenched so tightly on each other his finger nails drew blood. 

Two men held Reno tightly, Tseng saw blood on his face, bruises covering his skin and his rapid breathing as they curled fists into his hair and yanked his head back to reveal his throat. They had tied a rope around it and Tseng could see deep marks where they had used it like a leash. Reno's hands were tied behind his back, his legs were free but only because they had needed him to walk. He felt horror engulf him at the state of his friend, his uniform was almost grey with filth, it was torn, bloodstained and it hung to reveal Reno's battered chest. One man stood forward, his smirk obvious as he pulled up his balaclava to reveal his lips. "Hello, Tseng, leader of the Turks. I thought you'd appreciate one last look at one of your attack dogs before we finish him off. He's been a very bad house guest, as I'm sure you're aware. We took him alive for the sole purpose of making you watch as we execute him, he and all your dark-suited friends are traitors to your own kind! You helped evil men murder innocent people, in fact you murdered them yourselves-"

"Tseng; Four zero. S-six zero. Seven...Seven zero-ow! Shit!" Reno gasped as someone hit him in the face again, he was forced sideways but held up by the other man holding him in his kneeling position. 

"Shut up or we'll shut you up!" The leader snapped before turning his attention back to the camera. "He's been doing that since we first started to torture him, I admit that I'm impressed by how well trained he is. He's resisted all our efforts to get any information about hiding places you snakes have....not to worry though, soon we'll have complete control of the city and from there the world. Won't be long now before we can hunt you all down and slit your throats, your tainted, traitorous blood will run rivers in the streets!" 

"Drama...queen..." Reno panted in the background only to have a piece of cloth shoved roughly into his mouth to keep him quiet.

Tseng felt his stomach tighten as he watched the men shift so that Reno was in full view, kneeling in the centre of the room with the light highlighting his red hair. It fell over one shoulder like a spill of blood. He felt Rude tense by his side as a man moved around behind him and drew a gun, they pressed it to the back of Reno's head as the leader continued to speak.

"Anyway, we're going to execute him and show the public just what we're capable of. When they see how easy it is to kill a Turk they'll remember that you die just like we do. You will be hunted like the animals you are until we've killed every single one of you, then we'll hang your corpses up on that monument you built alongside your precious boss."

"No." Someone whispered from behind Tseng but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the screen as the man holding the gun to Reno's head twisted his fist into his pony tail, using it like a leash to hold him still. Tseng saw the man's grin as he looked down at Reno and felt his stomach clench; the action was intimate, it was an act of dominance and one he had seen Rude imitate whenever he had Reno pushed against a wall and half naked. Tseng glanced at Rude who was grey with shock, his sunglasses hid his eyes but it didn't hide the tension in his jaw and shoulders.

Somehow Reno managed to spit out the cloth, he took a deep breath and repeated the series of seemingly random numbers in a shaky voice before the man yanked roughly on his hair, forcing a grimmace from him. Although his eyes were hidden behind a beige piece of cloth Tseng could see dampness stain it a darker colour. "Y-yo...If ya watchin' this...I fuckin' hope you're not...b-but if ya are then-then-" He was cut off by a sharp smack to his face, but he spat blood to the floor and growled. "Don' I get any las' words, yo? Ain't tha' what you fucks're sposed ta do?!"

The men glanced at each other uncertainly before their boss shrugged. "Fine." He said.

"Rufus...Tseng...E-Elena...Rude...shit...Rude..." His voice cracked and he hung his head. Tseng heard the sheer agony in Reno's voice and behind him Rude shifted in place. The silence was pain filled, Tseng felt his chest burn from where he was holding his breath, somehow Reno had managed to fill their names with every ounce of emotion he possibly could. Tseng realised that he didn't even know Elena had killed herself. And then the man holding Reno's hair pulled the safety on his gun. Tseng felt his stomach drop, he closed his eyes just as there was a loud discharge. His stomach cramped so violently he feared he would vomit. He heard Rude take a sharp, painful breath. One of the girls yelped and he heard a stifled sob from someone else. Slowly Tseng forced his eyes open, Veld had paused the video but they could all see the spatter of blood splashing the floor and the fall of bright red hair falling limply over the black suited corpse. Tseng made a strange little gasping sound and felt his knees buckle, he grabbed the TV stand for support and gazed blindly at the dirty wall.

Veld took a slow, shuddering breath, he glanced at Tseng but realised he would be out of it for a while so he forced away the image of Reno's blood spattering the floor in that unknown basement and focussed on the people in the room. He saw Emma comforting Cissnei who was sobbing openly into the shoulder of her shirt, he saw tears glistening on her own cheeks. Katana was sitting with his head bowed, Rude was frozen to his chair, eyes staring into space and lips slightly parted. Veld knew Rude would have to be taken out of commission for as long as it took for him to recover, if he ever did. Veld knew from first hand experience how hard it was losing a partner. He cleared his throat and gained the attention of his Turks. "Reno died a hero." He said slowly, drawing people's eyes as he stood before the TV and hid the video from them. "With his last breaths he managed to tell us exactly where he was being held, the very headquarters of these bastards." He saw light dawn on their faces and the grief was replaced by a fury that filled the air with electricity. "40.60.70." Veld said and realisation dawned on them one by one.

"Coordinates!" Gun exclaimed softly, blue eyes glowing with anger. Not only had she lost a sister she had lost one of her closest friends. "When do we go sir?" She growled, flexing her muscles.

"As soon as we have a plan."

"We have to tell the SOLDIER's too." Cissnei offered, clearing her throat as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "They can help."

Veld nodded sharply at her suggestion. "They'll be glad to lend us a hand, I'm sure. Although they're...unusual allies."

"Let me go to them, sir." Rude said suddenly, rousing himself from his stupor and turning to look at Veld. "You're not going to let me near the base in this state and I want to be some help."

"Good idea, Rude." Veld nodded and offered him a small smile, it wasn't returned and he didn't expect it to be.

Tseng stood in the empty room, Rude stood at the window with both hands gripping the ledge so hard his knuckles were white. “Rude?” Tseng's voice cracked and he frowned, clearing his throat before continuing. “We'll have our revenge.”

Rude's head dropped and Tseng saw his shoulders tense, he lowered his own head and turned away a little. “...I'll kill them all.” Rude whispered in a harsh, shattered voice. “I'll break every single one of their necks with my bare fucking hands if I have to.”

Tseng looked back up, face white beneath the harsh electric lights of the sterile room. “And I'll stand at your side.” He said. Rude tilted his head a little, watching Tseng from the corner of his eye.

“...we're in this together.”

Tseng nodded sharply, dark hair sliding over his face momentarily and obscuring his eyes. “Always.”

“It was supposed to be over.” Rude said abruptly, lowering his head further and lifting both hands so only his elbows rested on the window sill. He put his hands over the back of his head and squeezed his eyes tightly shut behind his sunglasses. “We...we were gunna get our own place. We were...happy...for once in our gods damned lives we had some fucking hope.”

Tseng looked away again, giving Rude some semblance of privacy as he thought he saw the glint of a tear slide down one cheek. “Hope? We're Turks. We don't get to hope.” His voice broke as he turned and walked away, leaving Rude with his grief.

XXX

"Sir?" Tseng cleared his throat as he watched Rufus sit stiffly in his chair. The President had never looked more like a child than he did in that moment, the minute Tseng had given him the news Rufus had frozen as if he had been encased in ice. He stared blindly at the wall of the room they were hidden in, a tiny secluded safe house hidden in the wastes and designed specifically for hiding the President of ShinRa Inc. "Sir?" Tseng tried again, stepping forward cautiously.

"Tseng..." Rufus breathed, finally lifting his haunted eyes to meet Tseng's. He looked pale and sick, as he had when he had been stricken with the Stigma but Tseng knew that no healing rain could ease the wounds his president was suffering now. "...I need to rest. It's been...a trying day." He said hoarsely and stood up on shaking legs, he looked around the bland room to the small bed and stared at it blankly for a long moment.

"Yes sir." Tseng replied, head lowering in a rare sign of subservience. "Is there anything I can get you? Food? Tea?"

"No." Rufus went to the bed and sat down on it, he stared at his shaking hands as if seeing them for the first time. "Tseng?"

"Yes sir?"

"...was it...was it quick?"

"They shot him in the back of the head sir...the bullet went through...through the base of his s-skull..." Tseng replied, unable to hide the shake in his voice as it broke, he lowered his head again and turned away. "I will leave you to your rest now."

Rufus nodded but Tseng was already gone. As the sky darkened outside Rufus put his head in his hands, he gripped handfuls of his blond hair and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could. He could hear his father's derisive laughter, mocking him for his weakness but he couldn't stop the wave of grief that washed over him. Elena was dead and now so was Reno...Reno who had been like an irritating brother to him, constantly teasing him and bringing him contraband that his father had forbidden him, secretly subverting his father's wishes. Rufus bit down so hard on his bottom lip he drew blood, he tasted copper and salt and it shocked his system into focus. He had to push aside his pain, he had to move on. Reno wouldn't want him wallowing in self pity, not when there was a world to reclaim, a new, better ShinRa to rebuild. He took a deep breath, remembering Reno's fox-like smirk, his laziness and annoying slum drawl, he smiled to himself and laughed bitterly into the empty room. Of all his Turks Reno had been the most eager to see ShinRa rebuilt and improved, he had been a hugely active component in all of Rufus' designs towards bettering his company. In fact he had been the one to suggest Rufus donate money to Reeve's WRO in the first place. He couldn't fail now, he couldn't let Reno down. 

XXX

"So..." Zack's voice startled Cloud out of his reverie as he stood on a low ridge outside the tiny cottage that the legendary First Class SOLDIER's had taken up residency in. He was looking out over a small grassy plane just outside Kalm which he could see in the distance, he sighed to himself and closed his eyes. "Sephiroth murdered her." Zack finished, shifting his weight so that he stirred up a few leaves.

"I thought you knew, I'm sorry Zack." Cloud turned slowly and looked his friend in the eye. "She told me...I had to forgive myself." He shivered a little and felt Zack move closer, he felt a finger under his chin and his head was lifted again so that he was forced to meet Zack's gaze. "I know you loved her."

Zack looked down into Cloud's impossibly blue eyes, eyes that reminded him of the sky above Gongaga. He slid his hand slowly around the back of Cloud's neck and drew him closer, bending his own head as he did so and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I don't blame you." He whispered against them. "I just...so much has happened. Everything's changed and yet...yet nothing's changed. Yeah...I loved her but I also loved you." He kissed him again, feeling Cloud respond hesitantly. "I missed you." Zack breathed again, frowning as he deepened their kiss into something more. He felt Cloud's tongue meet his own and groaned, pulling his smaller body against his own and holding him still. "I love you. I always did."

"Z-Zack..." Cloud whispered back into Zack's eager mouth. 

"I don't care if you don't feel the same, I just-" Zack sighed and pulled away, pressing their foreheads together as he closed his eyes and took hold of both of Cloud's gloved hands in his own. "I need you to know."

"I couldn't save her...or you. I-"

"Don't do that." Zack whispered harshly, frowning and lifting one of his hands to smooth away the small frown on Cloud's brow. "Don't blame yourself, I thought you were over this?"

"So did I." Cloud shivered in his arms as the sun set behind him. It set fire to his hair, turning it burnished gold and Zack touched the soft spikes, always surprised by how beautiful it was. Cloud leaned eagerly into the touch, yearning for more but knowing they wouldn't get it. 

"I never got to ask you," Zack smiled, kissing Cloud's forehead. "Do you think I became a hero?"

Cloud laughed softly, looking up into Zack's handsome face. "You've always been my hero, Zack."

"Soppy bastard." Zack teased, grinning broadly. 

"You asked." Cloud replied. "And you did kinda rescue me."

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" Zack yanked him back into an embrace and kissed the top of Cloud's head, closing his eyes and breathing in his distinctive scent. "We're good, yeah?"

"Yeah." Cloud mumbled, snuggling against Zack's broad chest and feeling the tension that had been coiled between his shoulder blades ease. "She told me to tell you that you shouldn't hate Sephiroth." Cloud whispered suddenly, moving back so he could look up into his friends eyes again. "She said not to get revenge, she doesn't need it."

Zack shifted uneasily. "You can still hear her?"

Cloud nodded. "Sometimes, but I have to be somewhere near growing things...like the Church."

"Yeah. Makes sense." Zack looked around at the lush greenery for a moment, listening as if hoping to hear her soft laughter on the breeze. Finally he sighed. "Look, Cloud I-"

"Don't. Please...I don't wanna talk about the past." Cloud seemed to curl in on himself, hunching his shoulders and turning his face away. "Don't make me relive it."

"I just wanted to ask what happened after I...after I died. I know the basics but I was..” He hesitated, trying to put his souls hibernation into words for Cloud to understand, “...asleep through most of your journey."

Cloud shuddered and winced. "He's back." He said quietly and looked up at the sky where a large winged figure hovered above them, Zack cursed inwardly, hating Sephiroth's timing.

"There appears to be a large airship heading our way." Sephiroth announced as he landed gracefully and furled his wing, Zack had to admit he was impressed by it. It was huge and black and shiny, far larger than Genesis' which looked a little pathetic in comparison, not that he would ever tell him that. "It has an image of a scantily clad female on the side." Sephiroth added, seeing recognition flash across Cloud's face.

"Cid." He said and looked in the direction Sephiroth had come from, sure enough he spotted the massive airship approaching. He smiled to himself, knowing the rest of his friends were on board. He had to remind himself that, despite his recent loss, he was not alone. 

"Cid? I know that name..." Zack mused. "Where from?"

"Cid Highwind, he used to be-" Cloud began.

"A captain for the ShinRa air force and was a huge part in the Space programme which was disbanded due to lack of funds." Sephiroth finished.

"Oh yeah, that guy." Zack rubbed at his hair and watched the ship swing around, searching for a place to land. "Never met him but I heard about him, didn't he swamp the secretarial department with letters of complaint?"

Sephiroth nodded, a tiny smirk of amusement on his lips. "I heard that most of it was full of threats and curse words...and porn."

Cloud giggled softly, startling Sephiroth who had never heard Cloud laugh before. "Sounds like him. They've landed." He nodded his head in their direction and took off without waiting for anyone else, Sephiroth watched him go and wondered at this unusual lightness in Cloud's demeanour. Zack stood at his elbow, arms folded over his chest as he watched Cloud fade into the shadows of the trees.

"You never told me what you did." He said abruptly, causing Sephiroth to blink and look at him. "You...you hurt him. He told me you forced him to do things-"

"I did what I had to do in order to achieve my goals." Sephiroth replied coldly.

"And now?" Zack frowned, unable to look at the man who had betrayed him eight years ago. It was hard to believe how much time had passed, if Zack hadn't died he would be nearly twenty nine years old. However, the planet had given him his twenty three year old body, which was confusing seeing as he was now physically younger than Cloud. He forced those thoughts aside, they were giving him a headache. It wasn't helped by the fact that Cloud still looked like the kid he had rescued from the lab, he shivered, remembering the men in white coats, the agony ripping through his body as they subjected him to regular electrical shocks to test his level of pain tolerance. That thought led, inevitably, to watching Cloud lying on the table, his chest cavity exposed with Hojo leaning over him, smirk on his greasy face while Cloud screamed in pain. Zack swallowed the lump in his throat, wishing those memories could have been erased in the lifestream. He envied Cloud's selective memory.

"Now I will protect what is mine." Sephiroth declared, turning to look at Zack intently.

"And that would be?"

"This planet and...Cloud." He smirked at Zack's horrified expression. "You saw what I can do to him, what I could do to you if you displease me. I am the root of all your power, Zack Fair First Class." Zack felt a shiver run up his spine, he stiffened in response to the soft tone of command in Sephiroth's voice. He turned, ripping up the arm of his coat sleeve to reveal a tattoo. It marked his white skin like a slash of pure night; a large number '1'. Zack looked up at Sephiroth, reminded again that this man had been raised by Hojo, he had lived most of his life inside a lab. He was as much an experiment as Cloud and himself were. "After the reactor incident eight years ago I was thrown into the lifestream with Mother-" He cleared his throat. "With the thing Hojo called Jenova. I learnt many things while I drifted, finally coming to rest in the largest concentration of Mako energy on the planet. I hid, I waited and finally my chance came. In a few short years I began the reunion, mothers cells infect us all but her will power was weakened dramatically by her dilution into so many separate bodies. So I took it upon myself to crush her, to snuff her out as she would have me do to the planet. I took over her cells and called them all to me, my clones, my brothers and sisters." He blinked slowly at Zack who was rigid, his body humming with heat and desire; the desire to be close to Sephiroth. "The anger that drove me to that is gone, Zack Fair, I am not the creature that lured all those poor, mindless others to their deaths. I am something...else and it is all thanks to my favourite, my puppet."

"Cloud's...not...a puppet."

"Hm. Perhaps, to you." Sephiroth smirked again and let his eyes drift lazily around the clearing. "It is...strange, the anger that had so consumed me is gone. I feel...empty somehow."

Zack let out a slow breath as the heat slowly faded from his system, he slumped his shoulders and shook his head to clear it. "Don't do that again." He muttered, rubbing his head and tired eyes.

"Was it not pleasant? I have never heard any complaints before."

"Do you listen?"

Sephiroth considered. "No." He replied with a shrug. "I admit, the needs of my cell-brothers don't concern me."

Zack had to admit that although he disliked the sensation of being controlled, he had felt weirdly whole, as if a missing piece of him had been temporarily restored. It was an unusual sensation and it still lingered, tingling the tips of his fingers and burning his cheeks. He looked away, lifting a hand and scratching at his head in an attempt to distract himself.

Cloud ran towards the Shera as his friends disembarked, he came to a halt before them and met each of their eyes in turn. He saw their questions but shook his head quickly, putting a stop to them. "I'll explain later. Is everyone safe?" He asked the most important question.

"Marlene ain't gunna be hurt." Barret nodded, folding his huge arms over his chest. "We got her to Wutai, Spiky."

"Thank the gods." Cloud sighed, at least Marlene was safe even if he wasn't able to protect Denzel. "Guys I-"

"Don't ya fuckin' dare start with all tha' 'I couldn' protect them' shit." Cid glared at him, resting his spear across his shoulders as his cigarette jutted from his lips. "We know ya tried, kid."

Cloud lowered his head but didn't dispute Cid's assumption. "So, any news?"

"Reeve sent us a message telling us he's been trying to prevent the rise of these terrorists," Vincent began slowly, eyes scanning the line of hills as he spoke and Cloud wondered if he could sense the four powerful SOLDIER's hidden behind them. "It is, however, a losing battle." Vincent finally met Cloud's eyes, red to blue and Cloud knew he knew about Sephiroth's reappearance. He swept his cape tighter around himself and looked away, "I have tried to tell him to leave his base in Junon however, my protestations are ignored." He fell silent after that, having said his piece. 

Tifa shifted uncomfortably. "Cloud, we heard that Se-" She gasped, cutting herself off as her hands rose into a defensive position. All of Cloud's friends went into battle mode but Cloud merely turned to find Sephiroth hanging in the air above him like a giant, overly possessive bat.

"Ah, there you are." Sephiroth said as he touched down lightly and folded his wing, he held out a hand to Cloud who glared at it and didn't move. Sephiroth chuckled, lowering his hand slowly. "Ever the stubborn one, my pet." He purred, making the hairs on Cloud's neck stand on end. He bared his teeth in a helpless snarl, his fingers twitching towards the hilt of his sword strapped to his back. Sephiroth saw the movement and his smirk widened briefly before he turned his attention to the mismatched group before him. "Miss Lockhart, it has been a while."

Tifa glared at him, face screwed up in anger. "Explain what you're doing here, Sephiroth!" She demanded.

"I am here for the same reasons as you." Sephiroth said, moving forward so he stood just behind Cloud. "Because there is a threat that needs to be erased." He put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, the touch familiar and possessive. "They targeted what is mine and I will have my revenge." Cloud felt his gloved thumb slide up the side of his neck, he shuddered and stepped away from his poisonous contact. He lowered his head, turning away from his friends a little. 

"An' ya think we're jus' gunna trust ya?" Cid snorted, flicking his finished cigarette onto the grass before grinding it out beneath his heel. 

"Whether you trust me or not Mr. Highwind, is of no consequence. Your need is dire and I am a willing ally. I come with the added advantage of an army."

"An army?" Barret scoffed, eyes roving around the glade. "An' where they be at?"

"They're on their way. I have called them and they will come." Sephiroth smiled and tilted his head, his silver hair sliding over his shoulder. 

"Clones." Vincent said blandly, frowning into the distance as if he didn't care that Sephiroth was standing before them.

Sephiroth blinked and looked at him. "Yes." He agreed, looking Vincent up and down. "I don't believe I know your name, although we did fight once." Vincent finally looked at him, crimson eyes flashing gold as the sun set behind him. He didn't offer an answer nor did he avert his gaze from Sephiroth's. "Fearlessness like that can only mean that you were once a Turk." Sephiroth mused. "I recognise that stare."

"Hmf." Vincent flicked his cloak back to give Sephiroth a glimpse of Cerberus strapped to his upper thigh. 

"I like you." Sephiroth muttered, turning away from Vincent and looking down at Cloud. "I need you to attend me in our hideout. I'm sure your friends can find their own quarters for this evening, come." He turned on his heel, coat swirling about his legs like Vincent's cape. Cloud hesitated, glancing at Tifa. "Cloud." Sephiroth's slightly raised voice made him shudder, back stiffening a little as his eyes flashed green momentarily.

"Shit." Cloud hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, guys. I'll catch up with you later...I gotta go." His face twisted into a moue of distaste before he turned on his heel and followed Sephiroth like an obedient dog. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." He hissed as he reached Sephiroth's side, having to trot to keep pace with his long strides.

"Do what?" Sephiroth replied but smirked, giving away that he knew exactly what Cloud was talking about.

"That thing you do. My friends don't trust you, neither do I for that matter. I'm willing to work with you because I know we need your power however, I don't need my friends distrusting me and second guessing my judgement! The more you try to control me the more likely it is that we're going to lose them as allies...we need them. I need them."

"I understand, I will try to avoid doing it in front of them." Sephiroth suddenly came to a halt, forcing Cloud to do the same and give him a suspicious look. They were stood in a small copse of trees, hidden from view of both sides of the low hills. 

"That makes it sound as if-"

"Cloud, come to me." Sephiroth put as much force into his words as he could and watched in satisfaction as Cloud gasped, body stiffening as it responded to Sephiroth's intense call. He took one shaky step forward and stopped, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his face twisted as he struggled against the command. "Cloud." He pushed, lifting a hand to enhance his demands. Cloud's knees buckled and he stumbled forward, gasping a little as Sephiroth caught him by the shoulders. He lifted one gloved hand and took hold of Cloud's chin, lifting his head so that he could admire those perfect features. "As beautiful as always." He whispered, tilting Cloud's head and feeling no resistance as he leaned down and claimed those pretty, pouty lips. It had been too long since he had been able to do this, he felt the boy shiver in his arms but, after a long moment, Cloud lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sephiroth's neck. Fingers tangled deep into silver hair and Cloud lifted himself up onto his tip toes as he parted his lips to allow the kiss to deepen. A tiny frown appeared between Cloud's eyebrows as he drew himself as close as possible to Sephiroth's warm, hard body. He shivered, feeling Sephiroth's tongue against his own as memories of being pressed into a hard desk, legs spread as this very man loomed over him. 

"Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered as they pulled away, his gut tightening and his breath becoming shaky. He kept his eyes closed and pressed his forehead against Sephiroth's bared chest, fingers remaining in his hair. 

"Did you miss me while I was gone, Cloud?"

"I-I-" Cloud shivered against Sephiroth as he ran his hands slowly up his sides.

"I missed you. I could feel you from the lifestream, I followed your scent and watched over you. I never left you."

"Sephiroth,"

"I know." Sephiroth pulled away, lifting Cloud's head up so they were looking into each others eyes. He ran his thumb underneath one of Cloud's pretty blue eyes. "My puppet, my doll." He smirked and captured Cloud's lips once again, dominating him, forcing a heavy groan from him as he pushed him up against a tree. He lifted him with ease, pressing him harder against the rough bark as Cloud's legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Sephiroth drew away from Cloud's mouth only to lock it onto his throat, he sucked and bit and listened to Cloud's heavy breathing and desperate moans. Cloud's gloved fingers tangled deep in Sephiroth's hair as he threw his head back, his spine curving as he sought friction on his cock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interest in this story is amazing, I'd just like to thank everyone who took the time to comment. I do hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Things are going to get pretty dark soon, just thought I'd warn everyone.

“Gaia, Sephiroth!”

Sephiroth sighed against Cloud's exposed throat, frowning as he drew back and turned his head to look at Angeal. “Can't you see I'm busy?” He demanded, feeling Cloud tremble against him, panting and muttering a little deliriously.

“We don't have time to waste, what do you think you're doing?” Angeal moved down the low slope he was on, followed closely by Genesis and Zack. 

“I am trying to reclaim what is mine.” Sephiroth replied, moving back from Cloud and letting him fall gently to the pine strewn floor. Cloud closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing as his body burned white hot. 

Zack glared at Sephiroth and ran past him, falling to his knees beside Cloud and reaching out to touch his face. “Hey, you ok?” He asked and saw Cloud's eyes open, they were hazy but still bright blue.

“Z-Zack?”

“Yeah, it's me.” Zack smiled weakly. “Did he hurt you?”

Cloud shook his head, eyes moving to land on Sephiroth who stood above him utterly unrepentant. “We should go.” He stood up and avoided Zack's gaze, moving just out of reach of his hand. “We've got terrorists to defeat, right?”

“Terrorists? Is that really what we're calling these nut cases?” Genesis snorted as he stepped up behind Angeal, arms folded across his chest. “They're civilians gone insane.”

“Whatever.” Cloud mumbled, turning his face into his collar.

“Whoever they are we need to organise. Cloud, there's someone here who wants to see you.” Angeal smiled gently as Cloud nodded, hair bobbing as he turned and started his way back up the slope. 

Zack watched him go feeling confused and a little shaken by what he had just witnessed, he wasn't sure whether Cloud had wanted Sephiroth or if he had been under his control. He sighed as he stood up, brushing undergrowth off his knees before following the others back to the hut. 

Cloud reached the isolated building and found a familiar broad shouldered figure waiting for him. He stopped a few feet away and the man turned, watching him from behind his shades. “Rude.” Cloud nodded and moved closer, Rude looked like he had been in a helicopter accident. He was covered in bandages, he had two black eyes which were obvious even beneath the rims of his glasses. 

“I was sent by Veld to offer our help.” Rude said, his voice was level but Cloud thought he could detect some kind of tension in it. 

Cloud lowered his eyes and searched the area. “Where's Reno?”

Rude shifted, head turning away. “The United Front caught him after the attack at Monument Square...” He hesitated and took a breath. “He was executed.” He admitted.

Cloud looked away. “I...I'm sorry.” He said and was surprised to find that he genuinely was. He and the Turks had a long history of violence and they had tried to kill each other on multiple occasions, however, now that ShinRa was no longer what it had once been he had found himself forgiving the Turks despite their shady natures. “Really, I am.” He added and saw Rude give him an unreadable look.

“We all know that in our line of work our lives are constantly in danger...one day we're all gunna meet that one guy we can't beat.” Rude's voice broke a little and he cleared his throat. “Now all we want is revenge.”

“I get that.” Cloud smirked. “We can use all the help we can get.”

“Cloud?!”

Cloud turned to see Tifa, Vincent and the others jogging towards him. They came to a halt beside him and greeted Rude who replied with a stiff nod. “Rude? Where's Reno?” Tifa asked and watched the man's shoulder's rise protectively, he cleared his throat and turned away. “Oh gods...I'm so sorry.” She reached out and put a hand on his arm, Rude couldn't even offer her a smile.

“Doesn't matter.” Rude muttered, turning away and looking out over the small copse before them. “He wouldn't want me wallowing.”

Tifa lowered her gaze, “I never even told him I'd forgiven him.” She whispered and Rude looked at her, he reached up and removed his sunglasses, revealing the extent of his injuries. 

“He'd be glad to hear you say that.” He said, his melodic voice soft and gentle. “He hated himself...for a long time for what he had to do. The...the things he did nearly killed him inside. No one else saw it but I...I was closer to him than most people. No one really knew him like I did.”

Tifa had a few tears in her eyes as she stood on tip toe and gave Rude a brief kiss on the cheek, she drew away and took a breath. Rude's cheeks had darkened and he put a hand to the spot Tifa's lips had touched.

Booted steps on the grass made the small group turn to find Zack pelting towards them. He came skidding to a halt, briefly giving Rude a nod before grabbing Cloud by the hand. “You gotta see this!” He managed, grinning in obvious excitement. Cloud tried to protest but he was pulled back towards the trees, the others glanced at each other in confusion before following. They ran through the trees and out the other side, close to where the Shera was tethered. Cloud came to an abrupt halt and his mouth fell open in surprise. Spread out below them was a small army, people scattered the plain like ants, tents had already been erected and many of the men had brought their families. Cloud sucked in a breath and heard Cid curse softly from by his side, Zack turned on him, a grin plastered across his face. “They came, Cloud! Ex-SOLDIER's!” He hopped a little in his excitement.

Zack's joy was infectious, Cloud felt a smile tug at his lips and he turned bright eyes on his friends who were all grinning with him. Tifa laughed while Barret gazed down on the spectacle with wide eyes. “Where in hell did they all come from, man?” He asked.

“I don't know and don't care.” Yuffie giggled brightly. “We could use all the help we can get, right?”

“Hm, they brought their families. How are we supposed to fight with them at risk?” Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow at Cloud. 

“We can send them to my dad.” Yuffie shrugged, “They'll be safe in Wutai.”

“W-where did they all come from?” Cloud whispered under his breath just as a group of dark clad figures seemed to materialise from the shadows around them. Cloud's hand went automatically to his weapon but Zack grabbed his hand, his eyes on one of the leaders.

“Cissnei?” Zack asked, a little uncertain as the girl smiled brightly. Tears filled her eyes as she ran up to him and flung her arms around his waist. Zack returned the embrace a little hesitantly. “It's been-”

“Eight years! I thought you were dead!” She pulled herself away and looked up into his handsome face. “You haven't aged a day.”

Zack tried a smile and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah...about that, I did kinda die but I came back.”

Cissnei sniffed loudly and nodded, accepting his explanation without question. It didn't surprise any of them, after all if Sephiroth could return then why not anyone else? “Oh...oh yes, Zack, this is Veld.” She bowed her head deferentially to an older man who stepped forward with his hand extended. Zack took it and they shook.

“I kinda remember you...you used to head the Turks, right?”

Veld smiled and nodded. “I did. Zack Fair, correct?”

“The one and only.”

“It's good to meet you, Tseng and Cissnei told me a lot about you.”

“Hey, where is Tseng?” Zack scanned the small group of Turks but didn't see him.

“He's with the President.” Veld said. “I'm currently acting second in command.”

“Sir, they agreed to work with us.” Rude said, moving to his boss and merging with the other dark suited people.

“Excellent.” Veld looked up and around at Cloud. “You probably don't know me but I know who you are, Cloud Strife.” His face was a careful mask as he held out his hand in greeting, Cloud took it and shook briefly. 

“I'm not surprised.” Cloud replied, smiling a little. 

“You were a child when I last saw you in Nibelheim.” Veld's eyes filled with pity. “I only wish I could have done something...unfortunately I was caught up in a mess of my own at the time.”

Cloud looked away. “Yeah, it was a bad time for everyone.” Zack's hand on his own was comforting and he let their fingers entwine.

“So Mr. Fair-”

“Zack. Seriously, you make me sound like my dad.” Zack cringed at the thought.

Veld smiled. “Of course. Zack, we thought we would gather up some of your old comrades, at least, the ones who survived. The others joined us later.”

Zack's smile widened and he turned to look back over his shoulder just as Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth emerged from the trees. The Turks all immediately went on high alert but Veld raised a hand and they relaxed.

“Veld...I never thought I would see you back in charge.” Sephiroth mused as he moved closer until he was stood a step behind Cloud. His eyes darted down to where Cloud's fingers curled with Zack's, he didn't comment but his disapproval was obvious in the small frown that creased his brows.

“Sephiroth.” Veld acknowledged him politely. “I heard the rumours but wasn't sure if I should really believe them...the Lifestream works in mysterious ways.”

Sephiroth smirked. “What brings you here?”

“We wanted to help you.”

Genesis snorted, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the Turks. “Why would we trust you? Of all the people...what ShinRa did to us...how can you ever expect us to trust anything that has any kind of affiliation with that company?!” His fury was such that his eyes glowed dangerously. He stepped forward but Angeal grabbed his shoulder, holding him at bay. “Explain to us, why we should put faith in people who did nothing to help us? People who knew every secret ShinRa ever had!”

Zack blinked at Genesis and looked to Angeal who, although he looked a little less angry, was also watching the Turks expectantly. “Actually he kinda has a point.” He admitted reluctantly, Cissnei looked at him in surprise. “C'mon...you don't expect us to just...accept all this? After everything that happened?”

Cloud let out a slow breath. “I'll vouch for them.” He said, looking to Zack. “Although Rufus and I aren't exactly friends we have worked together before.” He glanced at Rude who nodded at him. “It's not as if we have much of a choice at any rate, right?”

Genesis huffed. “So long as I don't have to work directly with a Turk.” He snapped and turned away, red coat swishing as he stalked off.

“I can vouch for Veld.” Said Vincent as he stepped into the light, catching his old partners gaze.

“Vincent...” Veld smiled. “It's been a while.”

“Nine years since you so rudely woke me.” Vincent agreed.

Veld looked down at his feet. “And you still trust me?” He asked quietly.

“Hm. Perhaps.” Vincent shrugged, tapping the fingers of his golden gauntlet against his arm. “It was a long time ago, Veld.” A small smirk tugged at his lips and Veld returned it.

There was a small commotion from the back of the group of Turks, one of them, a tall blond man who was smoking a cigar, turned around and grabbed a man wearing civilian clothing. He hauled him to Veld's side and dropped him. “Hey! Legend, what the hell, man?” The man said, standing up and brushing himself down irritably. Cloud noted the tell tale glow in his eyes, somehow his voice was slightly familiar but he couldn't place it. It was Zack who reacted, he moved forward, releasing Cloud's hand and grabbed the other man.

“Kunsel!” Zack cried, yanking the man into a rough embrace.

“Zack...holy Shiva...It's true!” Kunsel gasped, pulling back to look up into Zack's face. He held his shoulders tightly and searched him from head to toe as if he could hardly believe what he was seeing. “Gods...I was told you were dead! They all said you'd died in Nibelheim but...I couldn't believe it! I just...I couldn't...” Tears flooded his eyes but they didn't fall, his hands shook as he gripped Zack's arms with enough force to bruise. “Cissnei told me...five years after you'd d-disappeared that you'd died...I...I looked after Aerith for you, while you were gone. I didn't want to believe but she said...she said she'd felt you join the lifestream.” His face twisted and he lowered his head. “Fuck man, I missed you so bad.”

Zack smiled. “Sorry man, I was on the run for so long...I couldn't reply to any of your messages. I couldn't trust that they wouldn't track the signal.”

Cloud watched the exchange and felt a small smile tugging at his lips, obviously Kunsel and Zack were old friends.

“Hey, I get that. I'm just...shit...I'm c-cryin' like a baby...” Kunsel smiled and shook his head. “You're alive...I guess I shouldn't question miracles but how?”

Zack shrugged. “Honestly? I don't know.” He looked away for a moment. “I just remember waking up in a solid body in a desert and now I'm here.”

“I'm not complaining.” Kunsel took a breath and ran his fingers through his curly hair. “Hey, you're Cloud, right? We've met before but I doubt you'd remember me.” He held out his hand and Cloud took it.

“I recognise your voice but...” Cloud smiled uncertainly.

“I own a shop, I think you came in once and bought some stuff...I was...er...wearing a cloak so you wouldn't have seen my face.” He laughed. “Dunno what bought it on, I just got the urge to wear it. Weird huh?”

Cloud's eyes widened. “Oh. Yeah...I remember.” His eyes moved to Sephiroth and flicked back to Kunsel again. 

“I think perhaps we might want to take this somewhere else?” Angeal suggested, looking up at the sky. “We have plans to discuss and its getting dark.”

“Yes, I think we do.” Veld agreed amiably. “Cissnei, Freyra?” The two women walked over to his side. “Set up a camp within the SOLDIER's perimeters, we'll update you all when we return from the meeting.”

“Yes sir.” They chorused and went to set up their smaller camp near the larger SOLDIER base.

Later the group of leaders, including Veld, Cloud and Sephiroth, all sat inside the small hut before a crackling fire. There weren't many seats so Cloud stood, leaning against the wall while Sephiroth and Veld talked. Zack had gone elsewhere with Kunsel, he would be informed of any serious decisions later. He stood beneath the trees and looked up at the stars, breathing the fresh air while Kunsel crouched down and poked at the dirt with a stick. “What happened?” Zack asked curiously. “After I left for Nibelheim?”

Kunsel sighed. “Well, you know I was deployed too?” Zack nodded. “Well, when I came back home it was to be told there'd been a fire and you and Sephiroth were dead.” He frowned as he gouged at the earth with his stick. “Somehow I knew you weren't and Aerith confirmed it when I went to tell her, she insisted you were still alive...I didn't want to believe her, it just hurt more but she was so confident I couldn't help but hope. I tried contacting you but you never replied. Eventually I gave up, I continued working for ShinRa and then...five years later Cissnei gave me the news that you'd died.” He closed his eyes, dropping the stick and putting his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes as if he was tired. “Aerith confirmed it. She was crying when I went to her church, I asked her what was wrong and she said; 'He's gone, Kunsel. He's gone to the lifestream.' It was kinda weird but Cissnei had already said as much so it merely confirmed it. I...I grieved. I was pretty shaken up for months, I had to be put on extended leave but...two months later there was a knock on my door.” He swallowed and looked up at Zack, his eyes dim in the darkness. “It was a bunch of scientists...I asked them what the hell they thought they were doing but they just barged into my apartment, they started to smash things up but when I tried to stop them one of them hit me up with a sedative...” He smiled bitterly and continued; “Hojo walked in just as I was losing conciousness. When I next woke up I was in some kind of lab, I was let go and tried to make a better life for myself. I heard whispers of an ex-SOLDIER running around with AVALANCHE of all people but I knew it wasn't you. You'd never've stooped that low.”

Zack snorted. “Work with the guys who made me murder two of my friends? No way in hell.”

“Yeah. So I ignored it...and then rumours start. Rumours that Sephiroth's come back...I tried to stay out of it, I didn't know if ShinRa were watching me or what so I just kept my ear to the ground, you know, like I did back then?” Zack nodded with a fond smile. “Well, one day I get...a weird kind of feeling...” He frowned and shook his head. “I don't know how to describe it but this urge to put on a cloak, shut up shop and just leave almost took over me. I fought it, it didn't feel like my own thoughts. It was...kinda scary.” He shivered and stood up, touching Zack on the shoulder. “I felt it again but this time...something told me to listen to it. I followed that voice until it led me to Junon where I found Legend, who I worked with a couple of times back in the day. And now I found you.” He squeezed Zack's shoulder and Zack returned his smile. “It's good to have you back, man.”

“You too, Kunsel.” Zack replied. He hesitated a moment before breathing out slowly, he sank down onto a nearby tree stump and rested his elbows on his knees. “So...Hojo got to you too?” He asked weakly, unable to lift his eyes to meet Kunsel's gaze.

“Yeah.” Kunsel replied.

“Where...where did you wake up?”

“Some kind of mansion...in Nibelheim.” Kunsel said softly.

Zack looked up at him finally. “Do you...remember any of it?”

Kunsel shifted nervously. “Some.” He said, voice hoarse as he gazed out through the trees. “Do...do you?”

Zack laughed bitterly, the sound so empty it jarred Kunsel. He had never heard Zack sound so broken. “Yeah. I remember.” He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as he remembered the bright lights, burning his retinas as they turned them on in the lab. He remembered how those steady foot falls had made him want to throw up every time he heard them. He remembered the pain, Cloud's screams for help. He remembered holding the blond close the few times they were allowed to be together, he remembered feeling Cloud's blood stain his hands as he had tried to offer him what little comfort he could. “Cloud doesn't remember any of it. I want to try and keep it that way, he's had enough trauma.”

Kunsel smiled. “Ever the hero, huh?”

Zack laughed again, this time his voice contained a little of his old levity. “Yeah, I guess I can't help myself.”

“You like this kid.” 

Zack gave him a broad smile. “Yeah, I do.”

“He's pretty, I'll give you that. If he had tits and a vagina, I'd jump him too.”

Zack snorted and shoved Kunsel playfully in the shoulder. “Either way, you'd have to get through me.”

“Pfft. What girl would choose you over me? I mean look at you, you're huge and muscular and...well...alright.” Kunsel sighed dramatically and pouted. “You always get the pretty ones. Where are the ones who aren't head over heels in love with Mr. Hero Fair?”

Zack smirked and leaned close. “There's a girl with Cloud's friends, she's pretty hot. Got big titties too.” He winked and Kunsel's eyes lit up. “Her name's Tifa, talk to her.”

“And...she's not infatuated with you?” Kunsel asked warily. “They usually are.”

“Nah, not this one. She had this crush on Cloud but I'm pretty sure she's given him up as a bad job.”

“Well, it's worth a try I guess. But would Cloud mind?”

“I wouldn't mess her around, Cloud's the most powerful guy on the planet. He doesn't look like it but he's taken out Sephiroth three times now.”

Kunsel's eyes widened. “You're fucking with me.”

“Nope.” Zack grinned proudly. “He's the one who killed Sephiroth the first time, back when he was that scrawny little sixteen year old. The second time he beat him he had to fight him several times in different forms. I'm telling you, don't fuck with that kid.”

Kunsel let out a low whistle, “Wow, cute and tough...I might just be able to forgive the whole 'man' thing and-” Zack punched him playfully on the arm and they both started laughing.

Night descended, the stars ignited and Cloud stood by the door of the small hut. He could feel the cool air drifting in through the gaps in the warped wooden walls. It was fragrant with the smells of the forest and he was itching to leave and find Zack, to spend time with him without the looming presence of Sephiroth. He caught the faint trace of laughter in the air from somewhere not far, he recognised Zack's voice and it made him smile. His heart ached to be close to him, to be wrapped in those strong arms before they left to hunt down the United Front. He wanted at least one night with his lover before everything became dangerous, however, he wasn't certain Sephiroth would allow them that time.

“So, you say that before he was killed Reno gave you the coordinates to the enemies base?” Sephiroth asked, looking to Veld and Rude.

“He did.” Veld agreed, his eyes softening as he remembered the awful video. He swallowed and forced his face into an expressionless mask. “It's somewhere west of Fort Condor.”

“I see. And how did Reno come across this information? I highly doubt the United Front would have allowed him to be aware of where he was going.”

Veld sighed. “We have considered that it was a trap and Reno was somehow tricked into giving us this information, but it's also not something we can afford to ignore.”

“I won't have Reno's death be vain.” Rude grunted, speaking for the first time since they had begun the meeting.

“It's certainly worth investigating.” Angeal said, leaning back against his portion of wall and folding his arms across his chest.

“I could send in some of my men to attempt to infiltrate their base, if it really is a base at all.” Veld suggested, glancing at Sephiroth.

“Do it.” Cloud said suddenly, looking at the Turks. “We need all the information we can get.” His voice was low but filled with the authority of someone used to leading.

Veld nodded but caught the small look of consternation cross Sephiroth's face as his power was usurped. “Rude?”

“Sir.” Rude nodded and left, passing Cloud on his way out. They exchanged glances but said nothing to one another.

“Now, what do we do about the families that have been brought by our comrades?” Genesis sighed, lying back on one of the few beds. 

“Send them with Yuffie to Wutai, Godo will keep them safe.” Cloud said and looked to Yuffie who saluted him and grinned. “Explain to whoever's in charge down there that they'll need to pack only essentials, there's no point in bringing anything miscellaneous.”

Genesis arched an eyebrow, looking to Sephiroth and Angeal as if to say; who does this guy think he is? Yuffie nodded, “Yeah, I'll go speak to them now before they get settled for the night.”

“Get Cid to see if he can arrange any extra transport, I got a feeling we might need the Shera with us.”

Yuffie nodded. “Sure. I'll get the women and kids to go first, it'll take them a while to get ready.”

Cloud offered her a small smile and she returned it, slipping silently out the door and fading into the shadows of the night. “Tifa?” Tifa looked up from her seat on the floor before rising. “Can you get some people together and start looking for supplies? We should get everything we can gathered in one place, probably be a good idea to set up some kind of mess area...if it hasn't been done already.” Tifa nodded and smiled at him, she passed him by and squeezed his arm before following Yuffie out the door.

Sephiroth had a dark look on his face and he rose from the bed he had been sitting on, he walked over to Cloud and grabbed his upper arm in a bruising grip. Cloud jerked himself free and glared up at him. “Taking charge, are we?” Sephiroth asked. “You forget, Cloud, just who the seasoned SOLDIER's are here.”

“You may be able to boss around all those ex-SOLDIER's down there but you don't have any power over me or my friends.” Cloud retorted angrily, colour flushing his cheeks as Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at his insubordination. “I don't take orders from you, General.” He filled the title with as much contempt as he could. “SOLDIER don't exist anymore. It died with ShinRa and you should have died with it.” 

“I did die, Cloud...or have you forgotten that you killed me three times now?” Sephiroth loomed over Cloud, his eyes narrowed furiously as they glowed bright green.

“Come on Sephiroth, calm down.” Angeal sighed, moving forward when he saw violence in his friends stance.

“Stay out of this, Angeal!” Sephiroth snapped, baring his teeth down at Cloud who hadn't moved a muscle. 

“How could I forget?” Cloud asked in a low voice. “How can I forget the flames? The screams of the people of Nibelheim. The pain of being raped and tortured and controlled! The things you made me do...I can't forget it! Ever! You made sure of that!” Cloud moved forward, forcing Sephiroth back a step. “You stabbed me right through the chest in the reactor...you made sure Hojo got his greasy hands on me a-and...and did...stuff. You ruined my life!” He shoved Sephiroth hard in the chest, sending him back another step. “Because of you I lost everything!” He growled and Sephiroth reached out, grabbing Cloud's jaw with one punishing hand. “I even lost myself.” Cloud finished, breath hitching and eyes narrowing as he bared his teeth at his old enemy in a snarl.

“You lost everything?” Sephiroth laughed, the sound soft and low. “Poor little remnant, how hard your life has been.” Slowly he leaned closer, backing Cloud into the wall again where he stood frozen in Sephiroth's grip. “I ruined your life, did I? You despised that town and all the people in it. You hated them, they were cruel to you. You cannot lie to me, Cloud, I know you wanted them all dead, just as I know that when I controlled you you were happy to give in to me. You like having control ripped away from you. I felt it. You hated Nibelheim so much you ran away to become a hero and meet me, your idol. Your obsession with me fuels my strength, it's because of you that I come back time and time again, I feel your call, Cloud. I know you desire destruction just as much as I do, you want revenge on those who killed that boy, yes? You want them dead just as you wanted Hojo dead and all those who had taunted and bullied you back in your pathetic home town.” Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he looked into Sephiroth's eyes, they held him frozen on the spot and he couldn't break free. “You have as much hatred in you as I do, you are not so high and mighty my precious puppet.” Sephiroth sneered suddenly and released Cloud, pushing him away from him to the side where he fell to his knees. “We are very similar, Cloud. Stop pretending, no one believes these lies you've created. Not anymore.” 

“Sephiroth.” Angeal's low voice made Sephiroth turn and glare at him. “Let it go.”

“I told you to stay out of this.” Sephiroth spat, arm darting out to grab Cloud by the hair and yank his head back. Sephiroth returned his attention back to him. He smirked as he looked down at the boy at his feet, panting and face twisted in pain from the hand that gripped his hair. Cloud had one hand around Sephiroth's wrist as he tried to force him to loosen his grip. “I think you owe me an apology.” He growled, suddenly throwing Cloud onto his hands and forcing his head low to the ground. Cloud yelped in surprise, caught utterly off guard by the sudden move. “Beg me for my forgiveness, I may feel merciful.”

Cloud struggled but Sephiroth's grip was too strong and he was having a hard time preventing his face from being crushed into the rough wooden boards beneath him. “G-Get...get off of me...” He hissed.

Angeal wiped a hand over his face and sighed heavily, he glanced at Veld who arched an eyebrow at the display. Angeal shrugged before moving forward, he grabbed Sephiroth's arm and dragged him away, forcing him to release Cloud. Sephiroth whirled on him, coat swirling around his ankles.

“You dare...!” 

“Stop it.” Angeal snapped. “You're acting like a child. We can't afford to turn against one another, Sephiroth. What's happened to you?”

Sephiroth lifted his head, glaring at Angeal before turning away and lifting a hand. Magic coalesced in his palm and he smirked as he sent the gathered energy straight at Cloud, there was a sharp gasp and an explosion as the wall was blasted outward. Cloud was sent rolling backwards through the wall, out into the cool night air before a tree stopped his momentum. He fell to the damp grass, a gasp escaping his lips as he tried to recover. His chest ached and he closed his eyes briefly before trying to regain his feet.

“Sephiroth!” Angeal barked but Sephiroth ignored him, walking through the hole in the wall and out beneath the stars. The air was fragrant and he could hear Cloud's gasping breaths as he tried to recover and shake off the attack.

“Wait, Angeal. I think they both need this.” Genesis said suddenly, putting a hand on Angeal's upper arm.

“They're going to kill each other.”

“No.” Genesis smiled, cocking his head to one side slightly. “There's too much hatred between them, Angeal. Can't you see it? They need to do this. Think of it as...a kind of therapy.” Angeal sent him a confused look before sighing and shrugging, he turned away and left Cloud and Sephiroth to settle their differences.

Cloud coughed as Sephiroth approached, he found himself looking at a pair of all too familiar boots and then the tip of Masamune. Cloud rolled over onto his back, groaning as he realised he had bruised some ribs. He looked up at Sephiroth as he put the tip of his sword against the dip of Cloud's throat. “This feels familiar.” He said as he ran the blade slowly down Cloud's throat and chest, lingering over the exact spot he had run him through before. Cloud panted, looking up into those green eyes, his fingers twitched as his body told him to go for his sword but he fought the desire. He knew Sephiroth, if he made a move for his weapon (which would involve rolling over to access it) it would provoke him. Cloud waited, meeting Sephiroth's eyes with his own which were burning green fire as anger and hurt raced through his veins. “Tell me, Cloud,” Sephiroth's smirk widened as he flicked Masamune and tore open Cloud's top, the sound of ripping fabric made Cloud bear his teeth. “Do you remember everything?”

Cloud's breath caught, he watched Sephiroth smirk down on him and felt the sting of Masamune as it was pressed into his skin. He lifted a hand and curled his fingers around the blade, the steel biting into the leather of his gloves. “No.” He said, voice low and a little hoarse. He pushed the blade away and Sephiroth dropped elegantly to his knees, slowly he crawled up Cloud's prone form until he had him trapped beneath him. He lifted his free hand and rested it over Cloud's forehead, his thumb pressing against his temple and his little finger against the other while his palm covered Cloud's eyes. Cloud stiffened automatically. “Sephiroth-”

“Hush. It's all right. One of Jenova's powers is to alter a persons memory, but that isn't all...it can also return lost ones.”

Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's wrist, his entire body tensing. “No! Get off of me!”

“It won't hurt.” Sephiroth smirked and closed his eyes. “Much.” He added with a low chuckle.

Cloud froze as a pressure began to build between his eyes, he closed them and bared his teeth. Nothing else happened for a few tense seconds and then he felt as if he had been hit with an extremely powerful Bolt spell. His body convulsed, his heart jumped in his chest and he screamed helplessly as memories he had long since lost came rushing back like bile. He saw Hojo leaning over him, smirking. He was lying on the cold hard ground, half cradled in Zack's arms as Zack tried desperately to tell Hojo and his assistants that he had had enough. He was curled on his side, vomiting green liquid while Zack ran a shaking hand through his hair and whispered softly to him. He was surrounded by bright, white light, his eyes burning as something that felt like acid was poured into his veins. He saw his own reflection; he was sat leaning against a bare stone wall, dressed in a white smock. His hair was bloody, his hands lying limply by his sides as he stared at himself with a blank expression. Blood poured down one cheek, his left eye had been removed. He could feel it healing, feel the eyeball reconstructing itself as Jenova's cells worked on healing the damage. His hand twitched, he heard Zack's cries, his stuttering gasps as they paused between whatever it was they were doing to him. He remembered being huddled with Zack in the corner of their shared cell, body shuddering in short bursts as Zack sobbed into his hair. He remembered listening to Zack talk to him, he remembered their escape and the terrible feeling of being utterly unable to move or respond. He remembered being held, the hot tears soaking his skin as Zack lay beside him on the cold ground at night. “Just...Just wake up. Please, Cloud. I c-can't do this without you...” 

Cloud opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he stared up at the bright stars. Sephiroth looked down at him, lifting his hand away to brush a few errant strands of hair from his cheek. Cloud moved his eyes to him and took a breath, before he could speak however something large burst out of the trees and hit Sephiroth in the side. He was thrown off Cloud and rolled into an easy crouch, green eyes darting around to find his attacker as his hand tightened on his sword. Cloud found himself staring up into terrified blue eyes, he shivered as he remembered seeing them filled with tears. He sat up abruptly, stomach cramping painfully. Zack moved back as Cloud dragged himself to his feet and swayed, one hand going to his head as he stumbled away into the dark woods. “C-Cloud?” Zack turned his head and sent a furious glare at Sephiroth. “What did you do?” He shouted, rising slowly from his crouch and advancing menacingly on Sephiroth, one hand was curled around the hilt of the Buster Sword as he lifted it and pointed it in Sephiroth's direction. “What the fuck did you do?!”

Sephiroth rose slowly, eyes glued to Zack. “I gave him back a part of his life he was missing.” He replied with a shrug. “He tried to usurp my position, I had to teach him a lesson.”

“You returned his memories?” Zack asked, shaking his head. “You should know better than anyone why someone would want to forget the kind of shit Hojo put us through!”

“And why should he be allowed the luxury of amnesia?” Sephiroth arched a perfect eyebrow. “All of us remember what happened at that man's hands...” He trailed off, turning away and Zack saw him rub at his right wrist as if something was aching. He frowned a little, lowering his sword. “It's done now. There's no going back.” He walked away.

Zack gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head, he felt a large hand land on his shoulder and turned to see Angeal at his side. “Sephiroth grew up with Hojo. You have to remember that, Zack.” Angeal reminded him gently. “He has to live with his own memories.”

Zack swallowed and lowered his head. “I know that but what he did to Cloud...”

“Was wrong, I know.” Angeal smiled. “Go find him, I suspect he needs you right now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter; more character death! I am evil and feel terribly guilty about this one, far more than I ever did Denzel (I'll be honest and say I never liked him. I actually generally dislike all child characters on principle...(the only child I can stand is my own and that's because she's amazing) Anyway, I am sorry for this death. :( I hope you can forgive me for it.

Cloud came to a stumbling halt by the edge of the copse of trees, he sat down on the ground and stared blankly at a pile of rotting leaves as the memories spewed forth like pus from an infected wound. He shuddered and wrapped both arms around himself, bowing his head as he fought for control. Hojo's voice haunted him from the past, laughing at him as he tried to fight being put in the tube. He remembered the suffocating Mako filling his body with pure agony, the burning sensation of multiple injections that made him sick. Through it all he remembered Zack. He had been there every night, holding him, muttering nonsense in his ear and shivering in the freezing cold cell. He heard the snap of a twig and jerked up, eyes widening and glowing green as he sought out the source of the sudden noise. Zack appeared from between two trees and approached him cautiously, Cloud relaxed and allowed him to draw close. Zack sat down at his side and drew his knees to his chest as he plucked absently at a twig, neither of them spoke for a moment until Cloud sucked in a breath. “Thank you.” He whispered hoarsely and Zack offered him a weak smile. “You were...there for me...even if I...never remembered.”

“You were there for me too, Cloud.” He replied, shrugging.”If it hadn't been for you I would've given up and died in those first two years.” Zack frowned as he lowered his head. “It was thoughts of you that gave me the strength to carry on, without that I...” He trailed off and felt a hand on his arm, he looked up into Cloud's face and slowly uncurled himself. He reached out and dragged Cloud into an embrace, burying his face in his hair as he closed his eyes tightly. “I wish you didn't have to remember.” He muttered quietly as a breeze stirred his hair and the trees above their heads.

“He didn't just give me back the memories of those five years in Nibelheim.” Cloud whispered hesitantly as he drew away long enough to look back into Zack's pained face. “I can also remember what my Mom's stew tasted like. I can remember my team at ShinRa...Jory, Kurt and Gary...they used to play pranks on some of our commanding officers and always tried to drag me along with them.” A small smile touched Cloud's face and he laughed, drawing away from Zack a little. “I remember that time in Junon when we were chasing those Genesis Clones, you asked me out.” He looked at Zack from behind his golden lashes, a small smirk playing around his mouth. “Jory and the others invited themselves along too, remember?”

Zack grinned suddenly, the expression like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. “Yeah. You ate enough for three guys!” He exclaimed with a groan. “I had no extra money for a week afterwards.” Cloud laughed, the sound soft and gentle in the night. Zack put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, burying his nose in his fragrant hair and closing his eyes.

“Not all my lost memories were bad...only most of them.”

Zack sighed. “Still, he shouldn't have done it.”

“No but...it makes me feel...like I'm whole again.” Cloud pushed his hands into Zack's hair and dragged him down to his lips, he shifted until he was on his knees before him. Their kiss was slow, as if they were trying to reacquaint themselves with each others mouths. Cloud's mind, still aching from the brutal assault of memories suppressed for years, was hazy but he knew what he wanted. Their tongues met between their conjoined lips, Cloud moaned softly, feeling Zack's hands slide up his back. Zack pulled him closer, one hand cupping the back of his neck as he settled between Zack's legs, Zack nipped lightly at Cloud's bottom lip before drawing away a little. Their breaths were a little ragged and their eyes heavily lidded as they gazed at each other, Zack smiled and stroked a lock of hair from Cloud's face. “I...I never got the chance to say,” Cloud took a deep, steadying breath and closed his eyes, his cheeks flushed pink as he lowered his head and gently took the wrist of Zack's hand in his own as it continued to squeeze the back of his neck gently. “I never told you that...that I loved you. Since the day we first met in Modeoheim I liked you...by the time we were deployed to Nibelheim I was totally head over heels.” He frowned, wishing he was better with words, he wanted to make Zack understand just how deeply he felt for him. “I just...I wanted you to know. I need you to.”

Zack laughed softly, using his free hand to tilt Cloud's head up so their eyes could meet again. “Second chances are great, huh?” He replied, smile broadening as he pulled Cloud close yet again. Their mouths touched and Zack saw the faint smile on Cloud's lips as he kissed him again. He couldn't explain to Cloud how much pain he had been in in the lifestream, watching Cloud's battle with Sephiroth on top of the destroyed ShinRa tower, watching him die slowly from the geostigma. He couldn't explain how Aerith had tried and failed to comfort him, how she had held him as he had cursed fortune and even the Goddess herself. How his anger had twisted the lifestream around them, coming very close to corrupting it, how Aerith had whispered to him that she could help. That she would give him hope once again. He put all these emotions into the kiss, words couldn't explain how helpless he had been, watching and wanting only to dive in front of Sephiroth's sword and take the strike through the chest for him. He couldn't possibly explain that, in his agony, he hadn't realised that Aerith had worked some unknown ancient Cetran magic and sent him back to the world to stand at Cloud's side once again, to live again and have what he couldn't before. 

'We loved each other once upon a time, Zack...Let me give you what I couldn't when we were alive. Let me make you happy.'

Zack pulled away again, running his tongue over Cloud's lips as he turned him and pushed him onto his back. He looked intently at him, dressed in black as if in mourning, his sword cast aside in the leaves by their side. He reached up and tugged down the zipper on his sleeveless top, Cloud allowed him to pull it open and reveal his scarred chest. Zack winced as he saw the scar right down the centre of his chest, he reached out and ran a finger down it, a pale ridged line left over from Sephiroth's Masamune. He bent his head and licked a stripe over it, reclaiming the wound as his nails dug into the flesh of Cloud's pectoral muscle. Cloud sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he lifted his hands and pushed his fingers deep into Zack's hair. He tugged lightly and Zack looked up at him, a gentle smile on his lips as Cloud pulled him up so that their foreheads touched. They both closed their eyes, fingers of their free hands curling around each other as they took the moment to do nothing but feel. Cloud shivered, the night pressing cool against his skin, a breeze blew through the trees above them, causing them to hiss and whisper. Somewhere a night bird cried out before everything grew still again. Cloud's heart ached with emotion, he didn't know what to do with it all so he opened his eyes and tilted his head, his lips parting in invitation as Zack leaned down and captured his mouth again. Their tongues met with a little more fervour, Zack's soft groan filling Cloud's body with heat. Their hearts beat in time as Zack released his grip on Cloud's fingers and moved it to his chest, he spread his fingers over the soft skin and took a second to enjoy the warmth beneath them. Slowly he dragged his hand downwards, heading towards the myriad of belts criss-crossing Cloud's hips. He opened them one by one before starting on Cloud's pants, he pulled down the zip before sliding his hand inside. Zack groaned heavily, pulling back and gazing down into Cloud's flushed face.

“No underwear?” He whispered hoarsely and Cloud flashed him a small grin. “Shit...you're just full of surprises, aren't you?” He smiled as Cloud grabbed his head again with both hands and pulled his mouth back to his.

“Just shut up and get on with it.” He muttered, pushing his hips upward to remind Zack of what he had been doing.

“All right, calm down.” Zack laughed, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position. Then he curled his fingers around Cloud's cock, feeling him twitch at the sensation. Cloud kissed him again, pushing upwards into the fist he made with his fingers. He groaned heavily, feeling heat from arousal spread slowly through his body as Cloud whispered his name in a voice almost as quiet as the wind through the trees. The last time they had been this close they hadn't gone any further, every time they had tried they had been interrupted. Zack was hopeful that this time they would be allowed to cement what he hoped would be a relationship, if Cloud was willing. 

Sephiroth stood in the shadows of the trees and watched as Zack pulled Cloud's trousers down to his knees, he leaned against a tree as Cloud lifted his legs and wrapped them around Zack's waist after kicking off his boots. They kissed again, long and slow and Sephiroth bared his teeth into the darkness, finally pushing himself away from the tree and walking away.

Zack wanted to heal Cloud, to erase every poisonous touch that had ever marred his skin. He did so by sliding his tongue over whatever piece of flesh he could find, he left faint red marks on his throat, he listened to his soft moans as he reached between Cloud's legs and slipped a finger into his ass. They didn't have any lube so they were only using saliva, they would very likely regret it later but right then neither of them were thinking about future discomforts. Zack continued to kiss and nip Cloud's skin, he tasted like salt and something woody that Zack couldn't identify. Cloud hissed air through his teeth, wincing a little as Zack gently added another finger. “Do you wanna stop?” He asked roughly, looking down into Cloud's hazy blue eyes. Cloud swallowed and shook his head, reaching up to wrap his arms around Zack's neck and drag him once again to his lips. Zack smiled into the kiss, his fingers starting up a comfortable rhythm as Cloud's body tensed and relaxed around him in time. Finally Cloud grunted, back arching and a stuttering gasp escaping his lips. His legs opened wider in a vague attempt to gain more of the warm, liquid feeling filling his stomach. He shuddered and reached down, grabbing Zack's wrist to halt him. “Enough.” He rasped, eyes intense and fixated on Zack's face. “I want you inside me.”

Zack drew away, smiling as he undid his fly and pulled his own trousers down over his hips. He didn't bother getting totally undressed, they were still outside and exposed to the elements. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Cloud's mouth before lifting his legs higher and taking his own cock into his hand. They both retained eye contact as Zack slid inside, Cloud winced, mouth turning down at the corner but his eyes didn't close and he didn't tell Zack to stop, despite the pain. Zack was as gentle as he could be, considering the lack of supplies, and Cloud's fingers dug into the back of his neck as he breathed heavily and tried to relax his body. Zack leaned close, kissing Cloud's jaw, breathing in his scent and whispering comforting nonsense into his ear. Finally he was fully seated, he drew back and took a moment to simply absorb the situation. Cloud was beneath him, face pink, lips slightly parted as he adjusted to the intrusion. It was a sight Zack had tormented himself with for years, he had never known that Cloud felt the same way, if he had he would have made a move on him. Aerith and his relationship, although loving, was not nearly as serious as Zack had liked to believe. They rarely had much time to spend together, Zack stole what little time he could but it had been a frantic time for him and ShinRa. However, the lack of seriousness didn't mean that they hadn't loved each other. He smiled as he remembered Aerith's face, a woman both he and Cloud had had feelings for. He ran a hand slowly up Cloud's thigh, feeling the hard muscle twitch beneath the skin like steel cords. He wondered what could have been had he or Cloud allowed themselves time to explore a budding relationship, but then pushed it aside and Cloud arched his back, forcing Zack's mind back into the present. Zack grinned and bent over him, placing another kiss on Cloud's lips before he started to move.

Cloud's fingers slid over Zack's shoulders, revelling in the bunching muscles. He closed his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip, a tiny frown on his face as he soaked in the feelings assaulting his senses. Zack felt almost too big inside him, he hadn't had sex in such a long time, especially anal, that he had almost forgotten how pleasant the burn could be. He moaned heavily, becoming rapidly drunk on pleasure as Zack adjusted his position above him. His eyes opened and a bright, exquisite smile graced his face. Zack paused, looking down at Cloud's smile until one of his own answered him. They were kissing again before they knew it, Zack's tongue sending heat and pressure into his groin. Cloud felt the coil of tension in his gut, his muscles clenched around Zack's cock and he gasped his name into his mouth. Zack's fingers curled, pushing deep into the mulchy floor as his hips moved and he kissed Cloud for all he was worth. His attempts to be gentle were soon lost as pleasure overwhelmed him, all too soon he was thrusting hard and fast into Cloud who was now crying out loudly enough to startle a few birds from their hiding places. 

Zack's orgasm hit him like a tonne of bricks, it was so unexpected he let out a startled gasp. At the feeling of Zack's seed filling him Cloud felt the familiar tugging sensation in his groin, he hissed Zack's name into his neck as he released between their bodies, staining Zack's t-shirt. 

Zack peeled himself away and rolled off of Cloud, he lay on his back, panting and gasping as he stared up at the stars above them. He felt Cloud's fingers entwine with his own and tightened his grip on them, they turned their heads to look at each other and smiled. After a moment they heard someone calling their names. Cloud sighed heavily, closing his eyes briefly before releasing Zack's hand and starting to sort out his clothing. A wash would have to wait.

Once they were ready they started their slow way towards the sound of voices, they emerged from the trees to find Tifa, Vincent and Cid all stood around talking rapidly. Cloud started to frown as he took note of the panic in their voices, it was hard to really feel too concerned after his intense orgasm. He still felt a little wobbly and giddy. However he managed to push aside those pleasant feelings and focus his mind, he walked over to his friends and they looked up when they heard him approach. 

“There you are Cloud! We've been searching everywhere for you and you weren't answering your phone, we were worried.” Tifa exclaimed, relief evident in her voice. She paused a moment and took in their dishevelled appearances, Zack coughed and looked away, flushing a little under her intense scrutiny.

“You have leaves in your hair.” Vincent pointed out casually, Cloud flushed and started to try and pull the offending foliage out of his spikes. “We've got a visitor on the Shera.” Vincent added, eyes scanning Cloud and Zack intently. 

“Who?” Cloud asked, trying to act casual despite the fact that all his friends knew what he had been up to during his brief absence. 

“Come and see.” Tifa turned around, the pain in her heart as familiar as her own hand. She clenched her hands into fists, trying to focus on the fact that Cloud was smiling. A genuine expression that only intensified whenever he looked at Zack. It was a good thing, she shouldn't feel so jealous when Zack was obviously making Cloud so happy. She pushed away those feelings, trying to be a good friend. 

They went to the Shera and boarded, Cid took them through the hold and to the helm where several people were working on the navigation systems. Sat in the corner, by the wheel was a familiar cat. 

“Och, hullo there!” Cait Sith greeted them, tail flicking from side to side as it gazed at them. 

“Cait?” Cloud frowned, wondering why Reeve had activated the cat. “What's going on? Does Reeve have a message?” Behind him Barrett and Yuffie arrived, he glanced at them and they exchanged nods of greeting.

Cait went eerily still for a full minute before Reeve's voice came out over the speakers. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I'm contacting you to let you all know that The United Front have managed to infiltrate my Junon offices.” His voice was tight and they could all hear the sounds of gun fire in the background. 

Cloud's eyes widened, he felt Tifa tense by his side as Cid swore loudly. “Get outta there ya stupid fuck!” Cid spat, eyes narrowing.

Reeve's tense laughter was short and sharp, a brief moment of static almost drowned out his next words. “I'm trapped. I can't escape.” 

“Wait for me I can-”

Reeve cut Vincent off mid-sentence. “You'll never make it in time...even with Chaos.”

Vincent took a sharp breath. “I won't simply sit here and allow-”

“You have no choice.” Reeve replied, taking a shuddery breath. “I knew the risks I was taking when I refused to go into hiding, I ignored your advice and I will take the consequences.”

“Reeve...” Tifa trailed off, one hand rising to her mouth as she watched Cait's unmoving body.

There was loud thud and they could hear coarse shouts. “They're in the stairwell.” Reeve whispered, another thump and more static before Reeve cleared his throat again. “I've barricaded myself in my office but they'll get through eventually...I'm not a fighter...I can't even hope-” 

“There has to be something you can do!” Cloud demanded, leaning forward and slamming his hands down on the control panel Cait was sitting in. “What about your WRO soldiers?”

“D-Dead...all of them...” Reeve took another deep breath. “I contacted you to give you all fair warning; they know where you are. They know you've all gathered together. You need to go into hiding before they come. Too many people have joined them now, you can't fight them with so little power. Cloud, with my death they will take over. The world is going to change and people like you are going to be in terrible danger. They've built camps all over the planet, I found some of them...it's...not pretty. They've taken some of the tainted there, treated them like prisoners. They're tortured and experimented on all on the pretence of 'finding a cure' for their abnormalities.”

Cloud's mouth fell open and he turned wide eyes onto Zack who looked equally as horrified. “How did they do all this in such a short space of time?”

“They've been doing it in secret for some months now, not long after the Deepground incident. I had my people look into it and they stole some important documents from the Deepground base, even finding a body...” He trailed off as more shouts and a few more gun shots filled the silence. 

“A body?” Cloud frowned and looked at Vincent who was gazing thoughtfully at the wall.

“Reeve...whose body did they find?”

Reeve laughed weakly, he sounded like he was trying not to let the fear creep into his voice. “Weiss.” He said weakly. “He's...still alive.”

Vincent tensed. “What does that mean?”

“I don't know. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything more out...They're in the corridor now, I'm running out of time. When I die-”

“Oh Reeve...” Tifa gasped, her voice hitching and her eyes filling with tears.

“When I die,” Reeve repeated shakily. “Cait Sith will self-destruct. He won't damage anything but there might be a little pop, I put in the sequence to prevent anyone stealing any information he has collected over the years from his database. You needn't worry about that.”

“Gods Reeve, isn't there anything we can do?” Cloud whispered hoarsely, lowering his head as his fingers slowly curled into fists. He closed his eyes as Reeve laughed humourlessly.

“No. This is the end. I expected it to come much sooner if I'm quite honest...Cloud?”

“Y-yeah?”

“You're a good kid, I hope you find happiness.”

Cloud bit down hard on his lower lip and took a shuddery breath. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. It's a risk I had to take...if nothing else my life has at least meant something. I helped save the world, didn't I?”

Cloud chuckled weakly. “Yeah, you did.”

Reeve's smile could be heard in his voice, even as the sounds of someone breaking down a door almost drowned out his next words; “Thank you, for everything.”

The door caved in with a loud crash. There was the muffled sound of voices before a sudden, violent barrage of gun fire. Tifa gasped and turned away, eyes snapping shut. Barret stood stock still, mouth twisted and hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. Cid lowered his head and walked away a little, gazing out over the horizon, pink light flooded the helm of the ship and stained everything it touched. Cloud twitched, turning away from the stuffed cat as it started to fizz, it's body twitching violently as if it felt every single bullet it's master had taken. Zack reached out and drew Cloud into him, holding him close. He closed his eyes as he felt Cloud shiver in his arms.

Vincent stared at Cait Sith for a moment before lowering his head, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again Cait was lying slumped against the monitors, his glassy eyes staring blindly into space. He reached out and closed the cats eyelids, a pathetic attempt at respect considering his friends body was out of reach. He swept his cloak tightly around his body, hiding his face in the cowl as he turned and stalked silently from the room.

“R-Reeve's...dead...” Yuffie whispered, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Cloud took a deep breath, steadying himself before he pulled away from Zack. He straightened his shoulders and turned to his friends, there was a hardness in his eyes that made Tifa's spine tingle. “New plan.” He said, moving to the huge window and gazing out over the hills. “Reeve was right...with him dead we can't fight them anymore.” He shook his head and lowered it, staring at his hands as they curled around the metal railing before him. “We need to get to the Lost City as soon as possible, we can hide there, set up some sort of base at least. From there we need operatives scattered throughout the planet to guide potential victims to our main base. There'll be refugees now, maybe more than we can cope with but we have to help them.”

“We should have someone stationed in each major town an' city.” Barret said in a stiff voice.

Cloud nodded. “Contact Nanaki, he'll be a big help. They won't have any interest in him.”

“I'll do it.” Yuffie said, sniffing and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She pulled out her PHS and walked away to contact one of Nanaki's friends in Cosmo Canyon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually quite a challenging chapter to write, I got a bit stuck on where I was gunna go with it to be honest. However, Its done and I hope its up to standard. Enjoy my friends!

Rude lay on his stomach on the crest of a hill, a chill wind blew down the back of his shirt and over the exposed skin on the back of his neck. He raised a pair of binoculars to his un-covered eyes and swept them over the plain, they moved over the silent tower of Fort Condor and over to the small, empty seeming village below. It was a new place, it had sprung up not long after Meteorfall when refugees from ruined Midgar had come before the reconstruction of Edge. Now, however, it lay empty and desolate, except for the fact that Reno had indicated that this was where The United Front had taken him.

“There's been no movement for three days.” Cissnei whispered from where she lay at Rude's side, she narrowed her eyes against another stiff breeze and pushed slightly greasy hair from her face. They had been watching since arriving four days ago, only once had they seen any human presence and that single person had appeared to be robbing the place as he had run off with a bundle in his arms. “Rude?” Cissnei looked at him intently, lifting her small hand and putting it on Rude's forearm. “What do you want to do?” She knew Rude still held a tiny slither of hope that somehow, against all odds, Reno was alive and imprisoned down there and she also knew that once he saw the proof with his own eyes it would break him. “I'll do whatever you want me to.”

Rude took a breath and looked up at the early evening sky, above them a single star hovered over the horizon like a beacon. 

'Yo, Rude...you ever wondered what the stars look like up close?'

Rude shivered as Reno's voice drifted to him through all the intervening years, he closed his eyes tightly and pushed away the agonising well of emptiness that kept threatening to engulf him every time he remembered his partner and lover. “Let's go in and check it out.” He said finally, opening his eyes and putting on his sunglasses. Cissnei nodded and rose with him, together they began making their way down the hill towards the eerie, empty village. 

It was as they had expected; completely empty. The breeze stirred up whirlwinds of dust and litter, it howled through the empty houses, rattling gutters like some angry spirits who couldn't find any rest. Cissnei decided she hated the place, it gave her the creeps and she was constantly on edge, her eyes darting from one shadow to the next as she clutched her shuriken tightly in one gloved fist. They were headed for a hastily erected building in the very centre, it was the largest one there and was the most likely one to be the hide out. Rude moved heavily, eyes focussed on the building as he tried to avoid thinking too much about what they would find.

Finally they reached the building, it had some broken windows and the guttering was falling off. Cissnei glanced at Rude, seeing his tense profile highlighted by the full moon that glided above them. It disappeared behind a fast moving cloud, casting strange shadows over everything. Rude hesitated only briefly before reaching into his jacket and withdrawing a gun, he checked it and nodded to Cissnei. Together they moved silently to the broken door, it was hanging precariously from it's hinges, like the mouth of a terrifying beast waiting to swallow them up. They passed like wraiths over the threshold, Cissnei kept her weapon up, prepared for anything as they found themselves in a long corridor leading to two sets of stairs. They paused and Rude jerked his head to the one that led upwards, Cissnei nodded, understanding his meaning. She went up, Rude took the other stair case that likely led into the basement.

Rude's footsteps sounded loud in the dusty silence, he stepped carefully, not trusting the damp wood to hold his weight. The stair case took him down into another corridor, this one was pitch black, Rude couldn't even see his hand before his face. His senses buzzed, eyes widening in a vain attempt to suck in even a tiny speck of light. He heard his heart pound against his ribcage as he took another wary step forward and halted. There was a loud buzz and suddenly the lights came on, Rude jumped, somehow preventing himself from pulling the trigger in surprise. He jerked around, raising his gun but found no one. He looked down and followed the dirty skirting board, there he found a motion sensor, it's little red light blinking steadily. He let out a slow breath and lowered his gun again, he shook himself and started forward, every step he took he expected to be ambushed although he suspected that the place was indeed empty. His sense materia didn't pick up any life signs, even of monsters or vermin. He still took his time, however, moving steadily closer to the only door at the end of the corridor. When he reached it he pressed the handle and it swung inwards easily, the hinges creaked ominously and inside the room white light flickered on just as it had in the corridor. The room was stark, empty except for a desk with a single desktop computer sitting on it. It was an old model but looked in relatively good condition, unless one counted the thin layer of dust over it. Rude risked putting away his gun, now certain he was alone as he moved to the desk and looked at the computer, it's light was blinking and when he pressed the on button it came on with a pleasant humming sound. The screen started off blue before it moved into the start-up screen, it showed him the Operating System, a ShinRa designed one, and then a black screen appeared. On it, in white writing, was a message;

Welcome.

Rude hesitated before moving to sit in the desk chair and pressing a button at random. The computer whirred again, the message changing;

We've been expecting you, Turk.

This was different. Rude glanced behind him, checking the open doorway before returning his attention to the screen again. Obviously this was pre-prepared, the motion sensors had activated not only the lights but also the computers welcoming messages. 

We've left you a little gift, I'm sure you'll appreciate it.

Rude didn't have time to wonder what the gift was as a video soon began to play. It showed an empty room with a single occupant. “Reno.” Rude breathed, eyes widening behind his sunglasses as he reached out, fingers brushing the screen as if he was trying to reach through it to touch his partner. Reno was lying on the floor, arms bound, eyes covered and one leg chained to the stone wall. Footsteps echoed from the computer's speakers as several men entered the room, one of them laughed as he approached Reno and kicked him in the gut. “Wakey wakey, ShinRa dog!” He called, bending at the waist and grabbing a handful of Reno's long hair, he used it like a leash and yanked him to his knees. Reno grunted but made no other sound. The man turned, finally revealing his grinning face. Rude made sure to memorise every detail, when he found this scum the man would be begging for death by the end. He had shoulder length hair of an indeterminate grey-brown colour and a scraggly beard that grew in patches. His eyes were small and evil looking as he looked back at his cohorts. Rude watched in agonised silence as Reno was beaten until he bled, his lip was torn, his body bruised and throughout it all he barely made a sound. Rude couldn't help but flinch when each hit came, he bared his teeth in a helpless snarl until it finally ended and the horrible scene faded out. The next video showed the same man as before, this time alone. Reno lay on his front, his trousers pulled down as the man fucked him. Reno's face was twisted in agony, teeth bared as his face was pressed harshly into the stone. The man had his pony tail twisted around his fist, using it as leverage to push his cock deeper into Reno's body. Rude swallowed, a lump forming in his throat as he was confronted with the horrible reality of what Reno had been forced to endure. He felt sick but found he couldn't look away, he couldn't diminish Reno's suffering by avoiding it. He would use what he was seeing to fuel his fury, to use it to help him live long enough to destroy the ones who had done it to him. Each video was much the same as the first but each time Rude could see that Reno was weakening, his breathing was ragged, he flinched at the tiniest of sounds and he started to make noises. When he was being raped he managed to whisper pleas, his voice broken and harsh and almost drowned out by his rapists gasps of pleasure. Rude's hands were shaking by the end of it, he took a few shallow breaths as the video changed for a final time.

“Rude...please...”

Rude's spine went cold, Reno's soft, broken voice was like glass against his soul. He pressed the palm of his hand against the screen, covering Reno's battered body like a caress. The screen went black and the computer turned itself off. Rude stood up, stumbling slightly as grief threatened to choke him, he fell into the chair and sent it skidding into the wall. Where it hit it made a strange sound, Rude paused, frowning at the sound. The wall was hollow. He went to it and knocked, pressing his ear against it and, yes, there was nothing behind it. He turned, picking up the chair and hefting it against the wall. It hit and the plaster caved inwards, revealing another room. The stench hit him like a second wall of pungent gas. He gagged and stepped back a little, covering his mouth and nose as he let the chair fall back to the floor.

It was pitch black inside so Rude reached inside his jacket and withdrew a lighter, it was silver and engraved with the ShinRa logo on one side. On the other was a single 'R', for Reno. Rude had found it in his desk draw once, wondering why Reno still carried lighters when he had quit smoking a while ago, Reno had said he could have it and for some reason he had taken it. Now he used the light from it to inspect the large hole he had made with the chair, the orange flame was a welcome warmth against his fingers as he cast the light inwards. He saw the same room that had been on the videos, the same place Reno had died. He hesitated again, uncertain if he really wanted to see what was in there. However, he realised that if they had left Reno's body there to rot he couldn't just leave him, he had to give him a proper burial at least. Slowly he stepped over the ridge of plaster near the floor and entered the room. He walked from one end to the other but found nothing, his eyes drifted down to the stone floor and his gorge rose when he spotted a large, dark stain across the stone. The spatter pattern was the perfect example of a gun-shot to the head. He stumbled back a pace, hand rising again to cover his mouth. Reno's blood was still there. All that remained of his lover were a few horrible videos and a splatter of blood. Rude turned away, stumbling towards the hole he had made. He escaped the torture chamber, the last place Reno had seen before they had taken away his eyesight and slowly destroyed him. They had done it deliberately, every action they had taken had been used as a way to goad the Turks into coming here. They wanted them to find the videos, the blood stain and know that they were one step ahead of them. It had all been a set up. With that realisation came an unbidden thought, as if from some outside source. He looked back over his shoulder and spotted the huge numbers on the screen, pasted over the top of a grinning devil face. The numbers were slowly counting down. Rude cursed and stuffed the lighter back into his pocket, he ran for the door and shouted for Cissnei.

The building exploded. Flames lit up the sky in a flash of bright white, two figures were tossed across the road with the force of the explosion and hit the building opposite. Cissnei gasped, wincing as her shoulder smashed into concrete and metal, fragments of disintegrated building started to rain down upon her as she rolled over and tried to get to her feet. A large, burned hand came from nowhere and lifted her to her feet. She gasped and cried out as agony tore through her shoulder, she fell forward into a familiar, broad chest. “We have to go, now.” Rude said and Cissnei nodded, they could get healed up as soon as they were gone from the cursed place.

XXX

Zack crawled through the dense under-brush, eyes narrowed as he led his team forward. He heard someone stumble and curse, it took a lot to force himself not to wince as he turned and pressed a black-gloved finger against his lips. He sent an angry glare at the guy who lifted his hands in apology. Zack was dressed from head-to-toe in black, he had a half-mask pulled up over the lower half of his face and had smeared dirt over the visible skin. The only thing giving him away were his glowing eyes, but he could do nothing about that. Even the Buster Sword had been treated with boot-black so that it didn't reflect light so easily. He crouched low to the ground, leading his fellows closer to the building that had been marked as a storage house for those tainted by Jenova. Their mission was to rescue anyone inside and then blow the place up, simple but it had to be done stealthily to avoid alerting the main force of the United Front. They moved in virtual silence before coming to a halt at the top of a ravine, below them was a tower with several spot lights on top, searching the grounds around it. Guards walked the top of the tower and the perimeter, it appeared that they weren't taking any chances, not since Cloud and his team had taken out five other similar places within the past few months. Zack had to admit that Barret knew what he was doing when it came to terrorism, he also found it weird to think of himself in such a context but he supposed it depended upon which side you were on as to who earned the title. He lifted a gloved hand and gave the signal to halt, with a few soft rustles his team did as ordered. Now, all he had to do was await the signal.

Gareth knew that being on guard duty was his punishment but he found that it wasn't so bad, he liked being outdoors and the stars were bright this evening. He whistled lightly as he adjusted his rifle, walking carefully around the outskirts of the razor wire fence that enclosed the small compound. He paused briefly, looking to his right and out into the dense undergrowth, he had thought he had heard something but after a moment he put it down to his imagination. There had been a rise in the numbers of attacks on compounds such as this one since The United Front had killed the WRO leader and taken over running the world, they were done by monsters, according to their esteemed leader. Monsters who had been presumed dead many years ago and were now walking the earth once again, it all gave him the creeps if he was honest with himself. He sighed heavily and adjusted his dark navy blue uniform before raising a foot to move on again. He didn't get far as a small shadow seemed to plummet from the sky and land right before him, he froze in shock and found himself looking down into a pair of dark eyes. The small face was half-covered by a dark scarf and the person had an impressive array of weaponry adorning their small frame. Slowly they rose, and before Gareth could react a small blade was plunged into his throat. He fell back, gurgling and grasping uselessly for the tiny figure who caught him on his way down so his fall made no sound. The figure rose again, eyes darting left and right before they put a hand to an invisible ear-piece. “All three guards are dead, Zack-y-boy; it's your turn.” Yuffie whispered, grinning beneath her mask before she faded out of sight again.

Zack smiled as Yuffie's voice entered his ear. He lifted a hand and made a 'come on' gesture before he started to head down a narrow, sloping path towards the enemy base. His men followed in silence. They reached the edge of the compound and Zack dug in his pocket while he crouched by the fence, two of his men turned outward to face the clinging shadows as lookouts while he set to cutting through the vicious wire. He poked his tongue between his teeth as he worked, making a large enough hole to accommodate all of his six-foot-plus height and massive bulk as well as the others with him. When he had one large enough he signalled for his team to go through. “Go, go, go.” He hissed, stepping aside and allowing them room to wiggle through the breach. He watched until all five of them were through before following himself, he left one man outside to stand guard while they went about securing the tower.

XXX

Cloud ran his fingers through his hair, gazing down in consternation at the map spread before him. On it little lights flickered and blinked, each one representing one of the seven teams they had sent out to several locations where refugees were being imprisoned and tortured. It had been a year since the devastating death of Reeve and as soon as they had heard the bad news Sephiroth and his friends had all agreed to Cloud's plan of fleeing to the Forgotten City. The once desolate place now housed over a thousand individuals, some of them had families with them including children as young as two. It was difficult work providing enough food for them to survive as well as keeping up an enhanced, well-supplied army and the logistics of it all baffled Cloud. He left all that in the far more experienced hands of Sephiroth and his friends, who were used to dealing with such things. Luckily they did not want for shelter, there were enough empty houses for most of the people there and if not there was plenty of building material around to forge a half-decent shelter. 

His tired eyes moved once again to the little dot on the holographic map that indicated Zack's team, they were situated just outside Cosmo Canyon where the United Front had dared set up one of their imprisonment camps, unfortunately for them Cosmo Canyon's residents were actively opposed to their violent take over and had refused all attempts at friendship. They weren't exactly on Cloud's side either, considering most of the residents were pacifists and hated the idea of violence. However, because of his close friendship with their guardian Nanaki, they had agreed to help provision the refugees with as much food and other supplies that they could spare. It was far from perfect but they were coping, for now. He watched the map for a moment longer, glad that the SOLDIER remnants included people who were expert military engineers and had set up high-tech systems that allowed command-base to track the movements of their operatives. Of course, having a close working relationship with what remained of the Turks helped immensely too. Thanks to Veld and Tseng's impressive skills they now had an intricate spy-network in place that fed them as much information as humanly possible. Vincent was a god-send, his incredible skills were a huge advantage over The United Front, none of them had ever heard of him, no one knew what he could do and he had become something of a horror-style legend to the members of the current government. People told tales of a man-beast whose claws could rend metal as if it were water, they spoke of a demon that came in the night and ate the hearts of anyone it came across, they told of a strange crimson robed creature with deathly pale skin and eyes that burned with Ifrit's flames, Vincent despised these childish stories but Cid found them hilarious, despite their terrible inaccuracies. Cloud was pretty certain Chaos didn't go around eating human hearts...at least he hoped not. He sighed and closed his eyes, a little worried by the effort it took to re-open them again as a huge, jaw-cracking yawn escaped him.

“You need to rest, Cloud.”

Cloud jerked in surprise, blinking sluggishly at the huge form of Angeal. He offered the man a hesitant smile and rubbed his eyes. “I'm fine, someone needs to be here to keep an eye on-”

“I'll do it. Go get some rest.” Angeal moved further into the large room they were using as a main command centre, he looked at the map and saw Zack's flashing dot on the move. “Zack'll be back soon.” He reminded Cloud who flushed a little at the knowledge in that kind gaze.

“Uh-yeah...thanks.” Cloud rose and swayed a little, he had hardly slept since Zack had gone away, the nightmares were always too vivid when he wasn't sleeping by his side. 

“Go eat something too, you look half-starved. Zack'll never forgive me for allowing you to get sick.”

Cloud made his slow way to the door, one hand resting on it as he offered Angeal a wan smile. “Sure.” He agreed and left the room.

Cloud made his way back towards his own shelter, he didn't like to call it a house; it was a simple structure of rough wooden walls and a corrugated metal roof that kept out the light rain that fell in the forest. It was situated on the banks of the large lake where he had laid Aerith to rest, he liked the peace and quiet as no one else dared to live so close to what they deemed hallowed ground. Tifa herself had taken up living with Barret back in the village itself, although she did visit regularly with food to make sure he and Zack weren't starving to death. Cloud paused on the edge of the lake, his tired, itching eyes landing on a small bouquet of white flowers that had been left on the pebbles. As soon as he saw them he knew Zack had left them there, among other offerings from some others. He looked up when the sound of a boot crunching on stone alerted him to another presence, his blue eyes met dark brown.

“I apologise, I had no idea anyone else would be here.” Tseng offered softly, moving closer with all his familiar grace and poise. Cloud noted the fact that he was holding something in his hands, Tseng didn't bother moving it from his sight and merely smiled mysteriously. “I wanted to leave this for Zack.” He held out a small box with 'Top Secret' printed across the lid. “After all, they belong to him.”

Cloud hesitated a moment before taking them. “Thanks, I'll make sure he gets it.” He looked down and saw that the lid was see-through. It contained what appeared to be letters written in a familiar hand, each one with Zack's name on it. “They're...they're from Aerith?”

Tseng's face was impassive as he nodded but he averted his eyes and let them linger on the perfectly still lake. The waters reflected the starlight from above, giving the disorientating impression of a mirror. “Yes. She didn't know where to send them and so she gave them to me to pass on...unfortunately he died before I ever got the chance to give them to him.” Tseng took a slow breath and looked up at the sky. “She loved him, even I could see that.”

Cloud held the box reverently, looking at the handwriting and feeling the familiar pang of grief. “Thank you.” He whispered hoarsely, blinking at Tseng who was now looking at the slightly wilted bouquet by the shore. “Tseng I-”

Tseng shook his head, dark hair shimmering beneath the star light. “There's no need to apologise. It is I who-” He broke off with a soft laugh. “Even after all this time I have not forgiven myself for my actions.” With that he nodded to Cloud and turned away, he faded back into the shadows, leaving Cloud feeling a little saddened. 

'He really needs to learn when to forgive himself.'

Cloud didn't jump when he heard her voice, only smiled slightly down at the box clutched in his hands. “He liked you.”

Aerith giggled. 'Who wouldn't?'

Cloud snorted and his smile widened as the scent of flowers surrounded him, it was like a warm embrace and he sighed. “He kept these letters...even after all this time.”

'Uh-huh. You men just can't seem to learn when to let go, can you?' Aerith sighed. 'You're all as bad as each other.'

“Huh...I guess.”

'Give my love to Zack, won't you?'

Cloud nodded as Aerith's presence faded, he felt a little refreshed, as he always did after talking to her. He made his way to his house and put the precious box onto the tiny table in the centre of the single room. He looked at it and shook his head before turning to the only bed in the room and throwing himself down onto it. “G'night...Aerith...”

'Good night, Cloud.'

He awoke during the night bathed in sweat, his heart hammered in his chest and his body was racked by shudders. He swallowed, dry throat clicking as he rolled to the side of the bed and grabbed for the glass of water he kept there. He took a deep swig and closed his eyes, images flashed behind them like a slide-show of horror; he saw Nibelheim in flame, he saw Hojo's laughing face behind a veil of acidic green, he saw Sephiroth falling from the sky with his blade pointed towards Aerith's kneeling form. Again he swallowed hard, jaw working painfully as he ground his teeth together, his eyes opened and he straightened up. The sheet covering him was damp, sweat trickled over his bared chest, running over the myriad of scars that scattered his pale skin. Cloud set aside his drink and slid out of bed, he was naked as he rose and walked out of the small hut beneath the cold stars. He looked around, eyes lingering on the shell-like building where he had seen Aerith die, he shivered as the sweat dried on his flesh, making it crawl uncomfortably. He forced his eyes away and walked down to the edge of the lake, his toes dipping in the cold water. He walked into it until he was waist deep and scooped up a handful of fresh water before splashing it over his head and neck, with a sigh he tilted his head back and looked up at the sky.

As Cloud stood in the water an abrupt pain went through his head, like a tiny blade being driven straight into his brain. A gasp escaped his parted lips and he slapped both hands to his head in a vain attempt to keep the agony at bay. He shuddered violently as the pain faded as rapidly as it had come, slowly his hands fell away from his head and he turned to look over his shoulder. A shadow stood on the shore, watching him from green glowing eyes. The rustle of feathers adjusting brought goosebumps to Cloud's skin and he hid another shiver. “Sephiroth.” Cloud whispered, the name slipping past his lips like satin, it tasted somewhat bitter but it was familiar at least.

Sephiroth's lips twitched upward into a small, cruel smirk as he glided forward and stepped into the waters. The ripples he created as he strode inexorably towards his prey spread outwards until they touched the shore. Cloud didn't move a muscle as Sephiroth finally approached and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, slowly he ran it up Cloud's neck and used his fingers to guide his head back so he was looking upwards. “So beautiful.” Sephiroth whispered into his ear, eliciting yet another shiver, although this one for an entirely different reason. Sephiroth chuckled, the sound spreading over Cloud's skin like a silken blanket as he found himself leaning backwards against Sephiroth's broad chest. The gloved fingers under his chin slid downwards, every inch forcing another stuttering breath from Cloud's lungs. “I've been waiting a long time to get you alone like this, my puppet. Perhaps now that your guard dog is away we can have some fun.”

“Don't.” Cloud whispered, eyes closing tightly and shutting out the stars. “Not here.”

“Oh?” The smirk could be heard in Sephiroth's low voice. “Wouldn't the Ancient be pleased to see us working together? Aren't we doing exactly what she wished by helping to eliminate yet another threat to her precious planet and its...citizens?”

“You killed her. You're...you're a monster.” Cloud breathed, lips peeling back from his teeth as he sought to remind himself of the horrors the man at his back had committed.

Long hair caressed the skin of Cloud's shoulders and sides, he swallowed as Sephiroth shifted, leaning down to run his tongue slowly, oh so slowly up the side of Cloud's vulnerable throat. “I know what I am, Cloud, the question is do you know what you are?” He chuckled again as he moved his other hand between himself and Cloud, using a single finger to trace a certain spot on Cloud's right shoulder blade. 

Cloud's face twisted at the touch, abruptly he stepped forward, water swirling around him as he lowered his head and lifted his own hand to cover the spot where Sephiroth's fingers had left a tingling sensation. “Don't touch me. Go away, Sephiroth.”

“So cold.” Sephiroth replied with a small smile, his eyes lingering on Cloud's moonlit skin. He himself was still fully dressed, his coat spread around him and his hair dragged through the lake like strange silver weeds. “You can't lie to me, Cloud. I know you better, perhaps, than you know yourself. You want me, you have done since the day you joined ShinRa.” Sephiroth tilted his head, smile lingering on pale lips as he lifted a hand from the water, sending sparkling droplets back into the main body. “Come to me and I can make you forget all about those nightmares. You belong to me, Cloud, it's simply a matter of accepting what you truly are.”

Cloud snorted softly, looking back at Sephiroth over his shoulder once again. The moonlight caught his eyes and they shone as brightly green as Sephiroth's own. “What I am? What Hojo made me, you mean?”

“It's all a matter of semantics.” Sephiroth sighed, “Soon, you will see that you are just like me...and when that day comes I will be there to watch you fall.”

“It won't happen.”

“Hm. We will see.” Sephiroth's wing burst outward, sending water spattering the surface of the lake like rain. Cloud watched as Sephiroth leapt smoothly into the sky and hovered above him for a moment, smiling down at him like a huge bird of prey. Cloud turned, blinking as Sephiroth flew away with a few more beats of his wing, leaving behind nothing but the sound of the wind through the trees and Cloud's own heavy breathing.

When he was certain Sephiroth was gone Cloud gathered more water in his shaking hands and doused his hair with it. He bowed his head low, dripping as he closed his eyes and put both hands to his head. He shook it, trying to clear it of Sephiroth's words, yet they wouldn't leave him. He couldn't forget them because they came far too close to the truth of his own thoughts.

XXX

Zack lifted a heavy boot and kicked the door, it burst inwards with a shower of splinters. From inside a few people screamed and a child began to cry. Zack and his team stepped into the large room; it resembled a warehouse with a high ceiling and steel girders but, instead of stored items, it was full of people. Slowly they began to stand from where they had been sat, suspicious eyes lingering on the group of dark-clad soldiers. Zack pulled down his face mask, revealing a face spattered with mud and dried blood. The compound had been heavily guarded on the inside and the fighting had been brutal, Zack's honour wouldn't allow him to kill indiscriminately however, sometimes it couldn't be avoided and he had done his fair share of murder. He forced a smile on his lips as his men stepped away from the door, leaving it clear for the prisoners. “You're free to go.” Zack offered happily, hands moving to his hips. “We got most of the enemy but there might still be some lingering around, we'll escort you out before blowing this place sky high. If you want we can take you back to a safe place or you can go your own way.” The people began muttering to themselves before an old man stood on shaky legs, he had a cane in one gnarled hand and he slowly began hobbling forward. When he reached Zack he looked up into his eyes, his face was grim as he nodded.

When the old man passed and stepped out of the door others began to follow, some paused to offer their rescuers thanks, others simply fled into the night. One woman hesitated, her arms curled protectively around a small child. She looked at Zack and noted his glowing eyes, her face twisted and tears began to track down her flushed cheeks. Concern made Zack lift a hand and open his mouth to speak but the woman stepped out of his reach, turning so that her body was between him and her child. She then spat into his face. Zack's men shifted uncomfortably as he winced, warm spittle sliding slowly down his face. “This is your fault!” The woman hissed vehemently. “SOLDIER, ShinRa...none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for you! My husband would still be alive and my daughter would never have witnessed his murder! You disgust me, monster.” She held her head high as she strode away, fading into shadows with the others. Zack shuddered, lifting a hand and wiping at his face, he looked down at his leather glove and swallowed a tight lump in his throat. His men lingered uncertainly until one stepped forward and pulled down his mask.

“Zack?”

Zack blinked and looked up at Kunsel's concerned face. “...I'm ok.” He said, taking a breath and forcing a smile, however, Kunsel didn't look convinced. “C'mon, let's get this mission over with.”

Some civilians were lingering by the gap in the fence when Zack dragged himself through after setting the explosives. He was faced with mixed reactions, some were happy to have been rescued, others gazed at him with suspicion and even hatred. Zack found himself averting his gaze as he took the remote detonator from Kunsel and hit the button, he adjusted his sword as the countdown began and together they strode into the woods in silence. Mutters followed him, some whispering behind their hands about dangerous monsters, some saying that they were being taken to yet another secret ShinRa science facility where they would be subjected to more torture. Zack closed his eyes, allowing his feet to lead. He had never been called names, not like this. Even in Wutai he hadn't met many civilians, the only people who came close had been some of Wutai's elite fighting force but that had been when he had been much younger and much more naive. He wasn't so innocent now and he understood why Angeal had defected, all his earlier protestations of SOLDIER not being monsters made him want to laugh bitterly. He wished he could regain some of his old innocence but that had died in Hojo's labs. He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, wanting nothing more than to get back to Cloud.


	9. Chapter 9

“It's for your own safety, sir.” Tseng sighed heavily as he watched Rufus pace back and forth across the tiny room. They were occupying one of the small, shell-like dwellings that had once housed the ancient race of Cetra. No one else in the encampment, except Cloud and his friends, knew they were there and Rufus was rapidly becoming impatient with his enforced imprisonment. He rounded on Tseng with clenched hands and fixed him with a stern glare, Tseng blinked impassively back at him.

“My own safety?! What does that matter when my men are out there dying! I should be doing something useful, not stuck in this shit hole.” Rufus kicked out at the single bed, causing it to scrape along the floor. Tseng turned and placed a small meal on the table, a combination of military grade rations and some vegetables brought in from Cosmo Canyon. They had tried to grow their own food but something about this place was cursed, it made Tseng's hackles rise and it didn't help that the place harboured memories of his own horrific torture beneath the glass-like trees. He ignored Rufus' dark mutters and set the table with hands that shook only a little. When he was done he stepped back against the wall and put his hands behind his back while Rufus threw himself into the seat and crossed his legs. “So, tell me, what has Cloud's little gang of misfits been up to?” Rufus ordered as he started to pick at his food, staring at a wilted carrot he stabbed with his fork as if it had offended him personally.

“They continue to pick up refugees and bring them back here, sir. Food is becoming more and more scarce but we're stable enough for now. The United Front are continuing with their propaganda, telling the people about the resurrected monsters and blaming ShinRa for the unforgivable crimes of creating them.”

“They're speaking the truth then.”

Tseng tilted his head slightly, agreeing. “Your father was a ruthless man.” He said, watching Rufus sigh heavily and drop the fork back onto his plate. 

“You would know.” Rufus replied, lifting his eyes to meet Tseng's. “My father...” Rufus laughed bitterly, pushing the full plate away and leaning back in his chair as he ran long fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. “What else?” He demanded after a moment.

“Rude has reported that our enemies are gathering in one place, they appear to be readying some sort of attack but as of yet we're unable to work out where or why. They can't reach us through the forest, not without a Lunar Harp and as far as I know Cloud is the only one to ever find one.”

“What about an Ancient? Can't they get through the forests magical barriers?” Rufus arched an eyebrow expectantly, as if Tseng would know.

“I have no idea, sir. Although sources say that Aerith managed to-”

“Your little girlfriend.”

Tseng shifted, his face giving nothing away as he ignored the thinly veiled jibe. “Aerith managed to get through without the harp, I think we can safely assume that someone of Cetra descent could find a path.”

Rufus nodded, frowning thoughtfully at the table. “And what are the chances of The United Front finding someone with the right blood?”

“Slim, sir. Aerith was the last.”

“Good.” Rufus looked up at his Turk and licked his lips, eyes moving away after a second. “I apolo-”

“No need sir.” Tseng stepped away from the wall and turned to the door. “You need to eat, to keep up your strength. You know Reno would fret.” With that he walked out, leaving the president to his own thoughts for a while. Once out of sight he took a breath and closed his eyes, even now talk of Aerith made his chest ache as if someone had run him through again. He put his hand to his chest and covered the scar from Masamune, remembering looking up into bright green eyes as he lay bleeding to death outside the temple of the ancients. He slid down the wall, hanging his head and resting one arm over his leg, trying to forget the concern in her beautiful face, the way her tears had glistened on her lashes. Rufus was becoming ever more childish, his imprisonment was essential but it frustrated him and he was starting to take it out on his own men. It was understandable but sometimes his comments cut deep, Tseng took another shaky breath and pushed down all his feelings, tucking them back where they belonged. He rose and straightened out his suit before walking away to collect more information, he needed to be able to tell the President what was happening outside the walls.

XXX

Vincent leaned against a wall, watching the young Yuffie work herself into a state as she spoke to her father over a video-call. She paced and ranted, flinging her arms into the air as she tried to argue her points.

“Yeah but dad, these men want to murder innocent people!” She cried in exasperation, slamming her hands down onto the desk and making the computer wobble where it sat. Her father frowned, stroking his grey beard as he watched his daughter through the screen. “You can't seriously be thinking of caving to their demands?! Leviathan! It's ShinRa all over again! You're talking about kids here! Kids and women and old people! Don't give in! We'll help-”

“Yuffie!” Godo cut across her rant with a sharp command. “I understand your concerns but they're assembling an army in preparation to invade, even now we haven't got the man-power to fight another war. If we resist our people will be wiped out, is that what you want? Part of being a ruler is knowing when to surrender and now is such a time. My daughter, I'm proud of you and everything you've done for your friends and for your country. One day you will become an excellent Empress, for now though I am in charge and I must make the best decisions regarding our own people. In this you cannot help, you are too far away and don't have the strength to resist these people. Stay where you are, stay safe and remember that I love you and respect what you're doing.”

“But...dad...”  
Godo shook his head slowly, his face grey with the weight of his decision. “I'm sorry, Yuffie. I cannot win this war...we're a beaten country, our pride in tatters since ShinRa invaded. Although now we are stronger than we were just after the war, we are still too weak to fend off another invasion. I must give them what they want.”

Yuffie bit down on her bottom lip, her hands curling into fists. “Isn't there anything you can do? We can't just hand over all those people to them...they'll all die.”

Godo lifted a trembling hand and rubbed his eyes. “I'm old, Yuffie. Old and tired...” He sighed heavily. “I will do everything within my limited power to help these people but I can make no promises.”

Yuffie nodded jerkily before her father offered her a weak smile, “Ok...I'll talk later.”

“Good bye, I love you.” 

Yuffie smiled as her father signed off, she turned to Vincent, face pale and shaky. “We need to tell Cid...Shera's in trouble.”

Vincent regarded her silently for a moment. “You know what he'll do, don't you?”

Yuffie blew out a breath, pushing her hair from her face. “Yeah. He'll go running off to go be a hero.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “But he has to know, right?”

Vincent nodded slowly. “He would never forgive you if you never told him.”

“Right...well...let's get this over with.” She grimaced and picked up her Shuriken from the table as she strode past Vincent and out the door.

Cid took a deep drag of his cigarette, narrowing his eyes against the smoke that rose into them. He clenched his teeth around it and folded his arms over his chest. “I'm goin'.” He said roughly, looking to each of his friends as if daring them to stop him.

Vincent nodded as if he knew, Yuffie gave him a pained look and Barret shrugged. Tifa looked over to Cloud who was gazing out of the window of the building they tended to use as a meeting place if they didn't want ShinRa or the ex-SOLDIER's interfering. “I'll go with you.” He said finally and the weird tension in the room broke. “Barrett? Vincent?” The two men nodded when Cloud looked at them, agreeing to go with him. “Tifa, you stay here with Yuffie-”

“But-”

“No.” Cloud frowned at Yuffie who huffed and stamped her foot. “You've gotta stay here. What would your dad do if you went and died? What would Wutai do without its white rose?” A small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and Yuffie finally slumped in defeat.

“All right, fine. I'll stay.” She mumbled sulkily.

“Don't worry Cloud, we'll make sure things run smoothly here and we'll wait for you to come back.” Tifa smiled and Cloud nodded his thanks. 

“What about Zack?” Cid asked, lifting himself up onto a table. He hated being still when he knew Shera was in trouble but he knew Cloud wanted to fine tune their plans before moving out.  
“He'll be all right, I doubt he'll want to come with us anyway.” Cloud replied.

“I wanna get goin', Spiky. Let's get Marlene an' Shera outta there before they start razin' it to the ground.” Barrett growled menacingly as he checked his gun-arm over for the third time since Yuffie had given them the bad news.

“Right. Cid, is the Shera ready to fly?”

Cid slid from the table and planted his feet firmly on the floor boards, he met his friends' eyes one by one. “Always.” He grunted.

Cloud nodded. “Then let's mosey on down to the air field.” He said quietly and pushed himself away from the window, moving to the door. “Tifa, let Zack know where I've gone...tell him I'll be all right.” He asked, glancing at his friend as he passed her by. She nodded and squeezed his arm gently. With that they left, sliding into the early evening like wraiths.

“What?!” Zack turned wide eyes on Yuffie and Tifa as they hovered by the edge of the lake. “Cloud's gone? Where?!”

“Wutai.” Yuffie replied hesitantly.

“But-”

“The United Front have threatened to raze the capital to the ground unless Godo hands over the refugees...Cid's wife and kid are there, Marlene too. He went to get them out before it's too late.” Tifa said in a soft voice that did nothing to ease the shudder that ran down Zack's spine. “He'll come home again, Zack. Cloud always comes home and he's not alone.” 

Zack swallowed heavily and ran a hand through his spiky hair. “Wutai, huh?” He muttered, frowning. “I haven't been there since...” He trailed off, glancing uncertainly at Yuffie who lifted her chin defiantly, daring him to say it. “Since I helped destroy it.” He breathed and Yuffie smiled grimly at his honest confession.

“Cloud's going to be fine, Zack. Trust him.” Tifa offered.

Zack let out another breath. “I just...got a bad feeling, ya'know?”

Tifa rubbed at her bare arms and looked down at the floor. “Yeah. I know.” She agreed.

“I just wish he'd told me instead of just running off into the night.” Zack sat down on the shore of the lake, drawing one knee to his chest and picking up a stone. He ran his thumb over its smooth surface before tossing it across the water, watching it skip several times before it disappeared beneath the surface. “I've got another mission...I'm moving out tomorrow.” He said morosely. “I'd hoped to grab some time with him...it's like there's something deliberately keeping us apart.”

Tifa glanced at Yuffie who's mouth turned down into a small frown. “It's kinda suspicious.” She agreed.

Zack looked up at the girls suspiciously. “What do you know?”

Tifa scuffed her boot through the rocky scree at the lake's edge, arms behind her back. “Well...I think it may be that Sephiroth is trying to keep you apart.” She admitted quietly. “He's been following Cloud around like a stalker lately. I've caught them whispering together when no one else is around...” She trailed off helplessly at the hurt look on Zack's open face, so unlike Cloud's.

“Oh. I get it.” Zack sighed heavily and rose to his feet, he shifted awkwardly before taking up his Buster Sword from where he had set it into the ground. He put it on his back and strode off, the girls watched him go helplessly.

Cloud peered over the edge of a low ridge, gazing down at the small encampment of the SOLDIER's families. He frowned and ducked back down behind a nearby rock, running a hand through his hair. “It's heavily guarded by Wutai troops.” He said, frowning at his friends who were crouched around him, listening intently. “We can't get them out with Godo's permission, if the United Front find out he's willingly helped us he'll be in even more trouble.”

“So we gotta get 'em out the hard way, huh?” Barrett grunted.

Cloud nodded. “Vincent?” The man lifted his head and slowly blinked at Cloud. “Do you think you can take out the guards without any fatalities?”

Vincent cocked his head to one side. “Of course.” He rose gracefully and flung his cloak open, revealing Cerberus strapped to his thigh. “I will use tranquillising darts where I can.”

“Thanks. When you've taken out the guards send up a signal.”

Vincent inclined his head and suddenly leapt into the air, he disappeared into the night, his crimson cloak barely visible against the dark sky. Cid, Barrett and Cloud all scrabbled to the edge of the ridge and watched the encampment. There was no sound but they could see when the bodies started to fall, first the two guards at the gates, then others. It was slow work, even Vincent couldn't be in more than one place at a time but very soon all the Wutai troops were sleeping soundly on beds of rock and grass. Vincent sent a flash of purple energy into the air, alerting the others it was their turn. Cloud turned to Barrett and Cid, “Right, let's mo-”

“Move out.” Cid overrode Cloud with a large grin.

Cloud smiled and nodded. “Let's move out then.” He whispered and rose to his feet, adjusting his sword on his back before sliding down the embankment. They ran in low crouches towards the camp, keeping an eye out for any trouble as they finally reached the entrance where Vincent was waiting for them. Cid crushed his habitual cigarette into the ground and swung his spear up over his shoulder. The three men nodded to each other before Cloud easily snapped the locks on the gates and they strode inside. At first people spotted them and started to panic until they recognised Cloud Strife, the Hero. Very quickly word spread of their arrival and they began to gather in a large group in the centre of their camp; women, children, old people and the injured, all came out to see what was happening. Cloud stood with his friends at his back and took a deep breath, nerves chewed at his gut as he felt eyes boring into him from curious people. Suddenly there was a shout and a woman and child ran forward, Cloud's hand went for his sword in reflex before he realised it was Marlene and Shera. Marlene pelted straight for her father and threw herself at him, Barrett laughed loudly and hefted her into the air causing her to giggle. Cloud smiled at the reunion just as Shera collided with Cid, tackling him to the ground and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Woah! What the hell woman?!” Cid yelled, hitting the ground hard while he tried to prevent Shera from hurting herself. He cursed and winced as people in the crowd laughed. “Get off'a me ya damned clingy wench!” 

“Oh Cid it's been so long!” Shera cried, ignoring Cid's protestations. She knew he liked it by the way his arms belied his words and wrapped her in a firm, unrelenting hug. 

“Yeah, yeah. Jus' lemme get my ass offa the damned floor.” Cid grumbled, frowning as he stood and then helped Shera to her feet. His eyes scanned her intently until he deemed her unharmed. “Where's...where is he?” He asked in a quiet voice, Shera smiled brilliantly and took his hand in hers.

“Asleep, Elmyra's watching him.”

Cid took a shuddery breath and finally hugged her tightly and obviously, Cloud was a little surprised to see such a public display of affection between them but he knew that after everything they'd been through Cid had changed. “I wanna see him.” He said. “Bu' righ' now we gotta get you lot outta here.”

Barrett set Marlene on her feet as she ran to Cloud and gave him a hug too, he patted her on the head and smiled down at her. “You should go and pack your stuff, tell Elmyra we're getting out.”

“Why?” Marlene's face crumpled in confusion, she glanced back at her dad who shook his head. “All right, but you're telling me when we come back.” She warned, her demeanour so reminiscent of Aerith Cloud felt his heart ache physically. 

“O'course, sunshine. Now, go get your stuff so we can get outta this dump.” Barrett replied.

Marlene ran off again as Cid ushered Shera to follow. “ Same goes for all of ya, get your stuff and get gone! This place ain't safe no more!” Cid called, the rest of the campers watched warily before slowly drifting away to get their own things together. 

Finally the crowd gathered once again, awaiting further instruction with their few belongings at their feet. They exchanged worried glances and there was a low hum of soft mutters that permeated the air as the tension started to rise. Mothers clutched their children close, old men held their wives' hands and a few injured men stood together in small groups. Cloud eyed them all, uncertain just how many people had fled to Wutai when the war on SOLDIER had begun. He chewed his lip, feeling more and more nervous as time dragged, he didn't know how long the tranquillisers would last on the guards and didn't want to be noticed until they were long gone. 

“Right, is that everyone?!” Cid called and got a few hesitant nods in agreement. “Alrighty then folks, we're gunna be makin' our way back ta my ship, she's got plenty of room fer you bu' try not ta end up fightin'. It's a long trip back ta the Forgotten City an' I ain't gunna take any shit. Now, move out!” He grinned as he said that, glancing at Cloud.

Cloud snorted softly, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the refugees leave. He and his friends followed, Cloud glancing back over his shoulder occasionally as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He had the uneasy feeling that they were being watched.

They moved at a slow crawl, Cid leading the way with Shera and their new baby. Vincent, Barrett and Cloud trailed behind the short snake-like line of people with Barrett holding tight to Marlene's hand. Cloud continuously glanced behind but never saw anything except dark grasslands and rocky outcroppings and, in the distance, the glittering lights of Wutai's capital city. He remembered going there in search of Yuffie after she had taken off with their materia. A small smile touched his lips as he remembered reluctantly working with the Turks to find Yuffie and Elena, of his 'I don't care about Yuffie, I just want my materia' attitude that had seemed to impress Reno for it's coldness. He knew now though that he would hand over every materia he had ever collected if it would keep any of his friends safe, but back then he hadn't been the same man. He adjusted his sword in its harness and trudged on, head low and his smile fading into a small frown.

When the Shera was in sight people began to obviously relax, the soft rumble of chatter rose steadily and the few odd bursts of laughter broke the early morning air. Cloud flinched when someone shouted something to another person, another tripped and giggled. That was when all hell broke loose. A low growl alerted Cloud to the first beast as it broke through some nearby bushes, he drew his sword and had sliced it neatly in two before anyone else had registered that they were under attack. Cloud gasped and turned, facing the refugees. “Run!” He cried just as another monster leapt at him, driving him back to the floor. He grunted as agony flared in his back and he held off the creature with the edge of his sword. It's huge jaws snapped just in front of his face and he realised he recognised it from the Deepground incident, a creature bred in the depths of ShinRa's most secret scientific base and given the ability to track down any tainted by Jenova. Cloud swore softly and shoved the creature off of him, it backed away and crouched, ready for another lunge when a bullet flew from nowhere and hit it in the head. It collapsed in a pool of its own blood and brain matter. Cloud offered Vincent a silent thanks which the other man accepted with a tilt of his head before he turned and started firing at another creature. More gunfire split the morning in two, this one far louder and more rapid than Vincent's steady, eerily accurate shots. Cid's battle cry rose above the terrified screams of civilians as more and more beasts burst from the undergrowth and dived into the confused mass of human beings. The sound of rending flesh and agonised screams soon overpowered even the sounds of gun fire. Cloud, breathing heavily, swept his sword in a deadly arch, bringing the blade across the the throat of another beast who was trying to take a chunk out of his leg. He spun around, separating his swords in one fluid movement to stop two others from attacking his flank. 

“Cid! Get them out!” He cried, being forced to roll aside as a creature leapt at him. He rolled back to his feet and put his swords together again, bright blue energy encased him as he took on a familiar dance. Spinning, slicing, whacking. The monster's corpses soon began to pile up but it seemed as if there was no end. Vincent re-holstered his gun and stood stock still as five of them raced to meet him, with a roar light encased him and he transformed into Galian Beast. Cloud had no more time to watch as he kept another pair at bay with a shock-wave of energy. Galian Beast tore through the mass of monsters like they were made of water, his claws doing far more damage than even Cloud's Tsurugi. 

Dawn crested the horizon, staining the world in golds and pinks and revealing the blood and gore spattering the rocks. Cloud stood in the centre of a semi-circle of enemies, his back against a bare cliff face. He was breathing hard, even for his enhanced strength the sheer number of enemies was overwhelming. Vincent was locked in a struggle with two other beasts, his claws ripping and tearing at their sides as he wrestled with them before tearing out the throat of one and disembowelling another. Cloud had to look away, it was even too horrible for him and he was too used to seeing gore on a battle field. The monsters inched forward, having learned early on to be wary of Cloud's sword as he swept it before him to keep them back. He had no idea what had happened to the others, he only hoped that they had been able to escape without too many losses. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the odd corpse lying on the bloodied ground but he didn't have time to think about it at the moment. Vincent, having finished off the last of his monsters turned and went for the ones cornering Cloud. He ripped into them, causing them to scream in eerily humanoid voices. Cloud almost flinched but one of them decided to attack so he was forced to defend himself. He kicked the beast in the throat, it yelped and backed off, shaking its head before coming in for another attack. Cloud hit it with the flat of his blade, sending it skidding into the cliff face and causing a small avalanche to fall on its twitching body. He turned his attention to the remaining two but when he lunged they scattered and fled. Cloud let his sword hang limply from one hand as he took a moment to catch his breath, beside him Galian Beast curled forward and was engulfed in light once again. Vincent returned with a stumble, he grabbed Cloud's shoulder to steady himself as he spat blood to the ground. He turned burning red eyes on Cloud who saw that blood caked his mouth, it was a chilling sight no matter how many times he had seen it. Vincent looked away and up at the sky. “We must check on the others.” He said, voice a little rough around the edges but Cloud agreed, sheathing his sword and taking a step forward. Pain tore through his leg and he stumbled, Vincent caught him beneath the arms and forced him to sit against a nearby tree. Cloud shuddered and looked down to see his ankle stained with blood, vicious teeth marks marred the skin in a deep bite wound. “Shit.” He muttered, rubbing at his tired eyes. “You got a Restore?” Vincent frowned and shook his head. “Well, help me up then...I'm sure Cid's got something on the Shera.” He lifted a hand and Vincent helped him to his feet.

The Shera's engines were going when Vincent and Cloud arrived, it hovered above the ground and cast a large shadow over the empty plains. When they reached the ship a ladder was dropped over the side, Vincent helped Cloud mount it and they started to climb. Cloud's leg sent pain shooting up into his groin but he grit his teeth and kept going until finally a dark-skinned hand appeared over the railings to haul him aboard. Vincent leapt smoothly over the side to land silently at Barrett's side as Cloud finally collapsed with a hiss. “Hey, Spiky, you doin' ok?” Barrett asked, concern marring his brows as he crouched and inspected Cloud's bloodied leg.

“Fine. Let's get out of here.”

Barrett nodded and rose, walking to the doors that led below decks. With Vincent's help Cloud hobbled after him. The crew were rushing around while Cid shouted at them, the survivors of the short battle sat in huddled groups whispering and weeping. Cloud glanced at them before averting his eyes again, too many times had he witnessed the aftermath of battles, too many times he had felt guilt over the inevitable casualties. He moved on, leaning heavily against Vincent to try to keep weight off of his injured leg. Eyes watched him as he passed but he couldn't meet a single stare. They found Cid at the helm, preparing for take-off, shouting orders while his son screamed from a bundle of cloth in the corner. Cloud frowned as Marlene went to the baby and picked him up, cradling his head with gentle practice. “Where's Shera?” Vincent asked abruptly, blinking at Cid whose hands clenched on the wheel, he bowed his head and didn't speak. Cloud slipped down a control panel and cradled his leg with one hand, his head hanging low as the huge ship shuddered and slowly began to rise into the air.

XXX

As The Shera appeared on the horizon everyone waited in breathless silence. Zack pushed his way through the crowd, still battle worn from his latest mission but ultimately unharmed. He reached Angeal's side who put a heavy hand on his shoulder and squeezed, the gesture was familiar and comforting. Zack chewed on his bottom lip as Shera made a swift turn and slowly sank to the ground, there was a collective sigh as the hold doors opened and a landing platform descended. Zack searched the faces of every person to exit, all pale and bloody and terrified. Several members of their ex-SOLDIER teams ran forward to greet their families, throwing themselves into each others arms with cries of joy. Others waited, like Zack, with baited breath.

Finally Vincent emerged, his red cloak making him easy to spot through the bustling crowds. Zack searched desperately until he finally spotted a head of spiky blond hair. Something tight inside him relaxed a little and he let out a soft breath of air before shoving his way into the crowd. He reached Cloud just as he stepped off of the ship and immediately noticed his pale face, the dark shadows beneath his haunted eyes and the limp as Vincent helped him down from the platform. “Za-” Zack grabbed him and held him close, cradling his head against his chest. Vincent lowered his eyes and faded into the background. Zack only had eyes for Cloud now. 

“Are you ok? What the hell happened?” Zack gasped, pulling away from Cloud just enough to gaze down into his face. Cloud shifted and a small wince crossed his face. “Are you hurt?!” Zack was about to begin a tirade of worried speech but Cloud cut him off with a small kiss.

“Just got bit on the ankle, I'm gunna be fine.” He assured Zack before disengaging the embrace and hobbling forward. “C'mon, I wanna tell everyone what happened.”

“Sure but...where's your friend, Cid?” Zack glanced back at the now empty platform and missed Cloud's tight swallow.

“He's...with his kid. He needs to be alone now.” Cloud replied, tugging Zack away and leaning against him as they started to make their way back to Base Command.

Inside the command centre Cloud sank into a chair with a heavy sigh, he bent forward at the waist and put both hands in his hair. He closed his eyes as he listened to everyone bustle into the room and take seats. The room was large enough to fit in the commanders of each battalion, there were few enough of them. Sephiroth slid smoothly into the room, eyes on Cloud as he moved to his seat near the head of the long table that dominated the room. As he passed he touched the top of Cloud's head, finger tips brushing through blond spikes and forcing a shudder from the man. Cloud still didn't look up even as Tifa dropped to one knee before him with a med-kit and forced one of their precious hi-potions into his reluctant hand. Cloud downed it and set the bottle aside, closing his eyes as it got to work on healing his wounds. Tifa started to check the bite, disinfecting it with swabs before bandaging it up. 

“Well, what happened?” Genesis demanded imperiously as he glided into the room and plopped himself elegantly into a nearby seat and fixed Cloud with his steady stare. Cloud had to admit that he disliked Genesis, his arrogance and fiery personality clashed far too often with Cloud's more withdrawn one. He sighed and looked back down at his knees as Tifa rose and sat at his side. 

“We got the civilians out fine.” Cloud began slowly. “But...as we neared the Shera we were attacked by some Deepground monsters. There were too many for just the four of us and we were overwhelmed...they killed a lot of us...”

Tifa's hand convulsed on his arm where she had put it. “Shera?” She whispered, having not seen the woman exit the ship.

Cloud swallowed back bile and shook his head. “I dunno what happened to her...one minute she's fine and...and the next Cid's on the ship alone with his son...I...”

“It's not your fault.” Tifa said immediately, grabbing his hand firmly. “Don't blame yourself. It was a tragic accident, nothing you could have done would have made any difference.”

Cloud wished he could share her confidence. “Anyway, we managed to escape eventually and well...now we're here.” He shrugged lamely and fell silent.

“They knew, didn't they?” Sephiroth's low voice forced Cloud's eyes to his. “They knew where you would be and what your plans were.”

Cloud hesitated. “It...it kinda seemed that way.”

Sephiroth hummed. “It appears we have a traitor in our midst.”

“That's impossible. My men would have found-”

Genesis cut Veld off with a sharp, derisive laugh. “Oh because your Turks are omnipotent, are they?” He scoffed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

“Genesis, enough.” Angeal said softly, causing his friend to fall into moody silence. “Is there any way you can make sure?”

“What if it is one of the Turks?” Tifa suggested, shrugging apologetically at Veld. “I'm sorry but we can't take any chances.”

Veld folded his arms across his chest and frowned thoughtfully. “It's not impossible...we too have families who may be in danger, although that's not many of us now.”

“Of course.” Tifa nodded. “It would be kind of understandable if it was to protect someone they loved.” Her hand tightened on Cloud's as she spoke and Cloud gripped her back.

“I will find a way to check my men. You have my word.” Veld assured Tifa with a gentle smile which was returned.

“And how do we know it's not you?” Genesis countered, arching an immaculate eyebrow.

“The Turks are my family.” Veld replied coolly, turning and leaving the meeting room.

“He does have a daughter.” Sephiroth said quietly. “It is a possibility that he's helping the enemy to save her, he's done it before.”

“That was entirely different.” Vincent said, causing a few people to jump as no one had even known he was there. “His daughter is no longer the leader of AVALANCHE...in fact that AVALANCHE no longer exists. I trust Veld.” With that he seemed to deem the matter settled as he leaned back into the shadows and fixed Genesis with his impenetrable stare, the SOLDIER shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Very few people could hold Vincent's gaze for longer than a few seconds.

“Then...who could it be?” Tifa sighed, looking around the room and biting her lip.

“Who else has family on the outside that the enemy may learn about?” Angeal asked, eyeing the occupants of the room.

Zack jerked as if he had been stung, his eyes widening. “I do!” He gasped, only now remembering his own parents. Guilt twisted his features and he groaned, putting his hands over his face. “Shit! I completely forgot...I didn't mean to...”

“Zack?”

Zack looked to Cloud who was still staring at his feet. “Yeah?”

“Your mother...she...she died two years ago.” He admitted reluctantly. “I-I...I'm sorry. I heard about it but not long after all this shit started happening and I just...I forgot. I completely forgot.”

Zack took a breath. “My dad?”

“I...I don't know. They told me...after I admitted to them I knew you...they told me to keep in touch but I just couldn't. I couldn't look at them knowing I was the one who got you killed. Zack, I'm so sorry.”

Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and slid it into his hair, slowly he dragged him into an awkward hug. “Don't worry about it. None of it's your fault.” He whispered, kissing the top of Cloud's head. “My parents should be used to not hearing from people by now.” He admitted guiltily. “It's best they don't know I'm alive at any rate. They've got closure, my dad doesn't need to know his son's back from the dead. It'd kill him.” Cloud nodded uncertainly against him. Zack closed his eyes, remembering his mother's heartbroken face as he had left her standing in the centre of the village to pursue his dreams. He grit his teeth and buried his face in Cloud's hair, neither of them noticed when people started to stand up and leave them alone.

Cloud shuddered violently in Zack's arms, he pressed his forehead into Zack's warm chest and listened to his heart beating. His hands curled into fists in Zack's top as he took a few shaky breaths. “I can't do it.” He breathed suddenly, shaking his head a little. “I can't watch anyone else die.”

Zack looked up through Cloud's hair and stared at the wall. “I know.” He said quietly, gripping Cloud as tightly as he was being held. “Trust me, I know.”

“There was so much blood...I see it in my dreams.”

Zack sighed and closed his eyes, “Me too, man. Sometimes...I...I hear screams...”

Cloud sucked in a sharp breath and forced himself to pull away, he averted his eyes. “I'm sorry about your parents.”

“It's fine.” Zack replied, although he knew it really wasn't. His father was alone, likely sitting in that old hut and mourning both his son and his wife. He swallowed back the pain and forced a smile. “Why don't we take some time out? A...A personal day or something?” He suggested.

“And do what?” Cloud finally peered up at him through his fringe, mako-enhanced blue eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“I dunno, man...lie around in bed all day, naked.” Zack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Cloud snorted in amusement.

“Your mind's always in the gutter, 'man'.” He said and tapped the side of his head with one gloved finger, he started to make his way out the door but paused and looked back over his shoulder. “Hey, Zack?”

“Huh?” Zack blinked, coming out of the shock of seeing himself imitated so easily. It was kind of creepy the accuracy with which Cloud could do that. 

“I want you to bend me over that table in the living room.” He said and smirked deviously, he gave Zack a two-fingered salute before walking away with a soft chuckle.

Zack's eyes brightened and he dived after his boyfriend as if he was being chased by a herd of Behemoths. As they exited the building he grabbed Cloud's wrist and hauled him backwards before shoving him front-first into the wall which cracked under the assault. Obviously the houses weren't built to withstand two mako-soaked SOLDIER's with incredible sex-drives. Zack slid his hand around Cloud's middle and reached down between his legs which parted in obvious invitation. He groaned and bent his head, nipping lightly at the back of Cloud's neck. “You sure you wanna fuck on that table? I'm really not sure it'll take it.”

Cloud laughed, a little puff of air as his breath caught in his throat. Zack's fingers squeezed and massaged him through his trousers and he was having a real hard time concentrating. “...Maybe...maybe you're right.” He muttered, fingers digging into the wall before him. “Right now I don't care where you fuck me, just do it.”

Zack sucked in his own breath and paused, taking a moment to nuzzle at Cloud's throat. “You sure?”

Cloud groaned in irritation, “I'm not going to break. You don't have to go easy on me, not anymore.”

Zack grinned against Cloud's skin and left a soft kiss there before dragging him away from the house and turning him around. He captured his mouth with his own in a deep, demanding kiss before drawing away again. “Yeah, you're right. Let's go home.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Zack and Cloud seem to shag every time something emotional happens, well for starters sex is usually an excellent stress reliever. It increases the production of oxytocin which improves your mood and is generally really good for you, so it makes sense that after something stressful or bad happens that they'd jump into bed together...or it does to me. Maybe I'm just weird. Also, Godo's decision to cave to the demands of the United Front should be obvious; his country was drastically weakened by the war with ShinRa and on top of that, according to the novella's (found on the Lifestream.net) Wutai was hit pretty bad with the Stigma so that would have reduced their numbers too. They literally can't afford to fight another war, especially one against people who can draft soldiers from just about every other continent. It would be stupid for Godo to fight them or resist their demands, if he wants his country and people to survive. Sometimes being a leader means making difficult choices. I hope that's understandable, I'm not demonising him, I'm making him practical. After all, in canon, he does eventually give in to ShinRa during the war so it would make sense for him to do it a second time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope everyone likes it, it does have a bit of a rape scene in it...I dislike using the phrase 'non-con' unless I have to because lets face it, rape is rape. So yeah, Seph/Cloud in a rape scene, I tried not to make it too graphic for my more sensitive readers. Anyway, I hope this chapter is ok, I've been ill recently so my writing may be a bit off, if so I apologise. Please enjoy and I cannot thank you enough for all the enthusiastic reviews and Kudos! :)

“Genesis, you need to stop being so openly distrustful of the Turks.” Angeal said as he, Genesis and Sephiroth all returned to the house they had taken as their own. It was larger than the rest, having enough room to house all three of them. 

“Why? They need to understand what they did by keeping ShinRa's secrets. They're partially to blame for all the agony we've suffered.” Genesis replied, looking back at Angeal over his shoulder as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. There was a small, twisting hallway that followed the shell-like structure of the house upwards to the bedrooms, half way up was a small, cosy living space where they now entered and took seats. Sephiroth stood by the window, by his side was a small, glowing ball that pulsed with the energy of the planet. Genesis looked at it, watching the colours of the lifestream flicker over its surface. Sometimes, in the dead of night he would wake, thinking he had heard voices coming from this room, only to discover the voices emanating from the strange little orb. None of them could comprehend what they spoke of but the urgency in their tones suggested fear. 

“That may be so but everyone is entitled to a chance at redemption.” Angeal insisted gently as he moved to a low table where a kettle and some cups had been set. He started to make some tea. “This new ShinRa...they're trying to make amends for their crimes, Rufus is trying to make up for the mistakes of his father.”

“I understand that but he's still effectively a child...or at least he acts like it.” Genesis sniffed.

Angeal's lips quirked upwards in a small smile. “There's someone else around here I could say the same about. You rich kids who grew up with everything handed to them on a silver platter, you're both very similar.”

Genesis opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by all the hairs on the back of neck standing on end. He jerked around in his chair as Angeal dropped a tea cup, causing it to shatter on the floor. Both of them turned to see Sephiroth with one hand hovering above the orb, Genesis' eyes widened as he noticed it had turned black. “Enough.” Sephiroth turned, eyes glowing fiercely. “I'm tired of your squabbling.” 

“Sephiroth...Is that normal?” Angeal asked, pointing to the orb.

“It's reacting to his anger, he's polluted it.” Genesis said slowly, watching the black lifestream pulse and flash within its tiny container. “I wonder if the planet truly understands what it has unleashed?” 

“I have things I must see to.” Sephiroth said, ignoring Genesis' amusement and Angeal's mild fear. He strode past his friends and out the door, feeling their eyes on his back as he went. He went outside and looked up towards the direction of the lake and the small house Zack and Cloud now called home. He could feel Cloud, he always could, their connection went far deeper than any could suspect. This time however was different, Cloud and Zack were fucking. Not that it was an uncommon occurrence but he could feel something happening, some sort of dangerous change within his wayward puppet. He was growing too close to his latest toy, it was, perhaps, time he intervened and reminded Cloud just who he truly belonged to. 

Cloud looked down, he was leaning up against the wall, his clothes scattered all over the floor with Zack on his knees before him. He watched the head of spiky hair as it moved upwards, trailing a hot, wet tongue over his abdomen, dipping in the ridges of his muscles. He gasped sharply when Zack replaced tongue with just a little teeth, his hands moved of their own accord to grab Zack's shoulders. Zack looked up at him, smirking in a self satisfied way that made Cloud want to do something to wipe it off. He pushed Zack backwards and watched him fall, smiling himself when Zack's face showed surprise. He followed Zack down, straddling him and pressing his calloused palms against his chest. Slowly he moved them down, revelling in every dip, every twitch of muscle and every tiny expression that flitted across his expressive face. Then Cloud dipped his own head and treated Zack to his own tongue, he followed the line of muscle down his stomach and traced the 'v' shape either side of his groin. Zack gasped, pushing his hands deep into Cloud's fluffy hair, he tugged those spikes affectionately as Cloud teased him mercilessly. Zack arched his back, lifting his hips upwards but Cloud pressed him back down again. “Cloud...” He sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he lay back and enjoyed the attention. Then finally that irritating tongue found the damp head of his cock, Cloud wrapped one hand around it and gave it a stroke from root to tip. He followed that action with his tongue and made Zack growl, he laughed to himself before wrapping his lips around the head and sucked. Zack cursed loudly and arched his back again, pushing on Cloud's head a little roughly. 

Abruptly Cloud pulled away, he turned, frowning as there was a soft tap at the door. Zack cursed again, this time for an entirely different reason. He sat up, taking hold of Cloud's chin and pulling him back to face him. “Ignore it.” He muttered. “They'll go away.”

Cloud shook his head, “He won't go away.” He sighed, standing and grabbing his trousers. He put them on, foregoing underwear and leaving them unbuttoned. He strode to the door and ripped it open. “What do you want?” He snapped, glaring up at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth chose not to answer, he gazed into the room to see Zack sitting on the floor, almost completely naked and utterly unrepentant. “I apologise for interrupting.” He said blandly, eyes focussing once again on Cloud. “Something has come up and I need your expertise.” He said, his gaze slipping down to admire Cloud's bare chest and the obvious scar right down the centre of his sternum. A wound that would have killed anyone else, one of the things that had attracted Sephiroth to Cloud in the first place had been his strange ability to thwart death, even in the most dire circumstance. He wanted to touch that scar, the one he had made but refrained for now. 

“Can't it wait?” Zack asked, giving Sephiroth a look somewhere between irritated and suspicious.

“No.” Sephiroth turned on his heel, “Come, Cloud.”

Cloud's back stiffened, his eyes turning green and Zack winced as Sephiroth exerted his control. He left the pair of them but he didn't get far before Cloud caught up to him, jogging to keep up with his long strides. “Don't do that!” He snapped.

“Do what?” Sephiroth smirked.

“You know what I mean.”

“If I hadn't you would have refused and I have no wish to be disobeyed.”

Cloud grumbled under his breath, shivering a little as cool breeze stirred the spikes on his head. “You couldn't at least let me get dressed?”

“Hm? Why? I wished to enjoy the view.”

“You're twisted, you know that?” Cloud glared at him as he came to a halt, they were far enough into the forest that surrounded the lake that no one would be around. He turned on his little puppet and held out his hand. Cloud moved before he considered what he was doing, by the time he realised it was too late as Sephiroth's gloved fingers curled around the back of his neck and held him in place. “Let me go back.” He breathed but Sephiroth's smirk only widened as he pulled Cloud to his lips. It was just a brush of their mouths but Cloud felt a sensation similar to an electric shock jolt his system, his fingers twitched as silver hair brushed his bare shoulders and he felt the heat of Sephiroth's body against his own.

“Is that what you truly desire, Cloud?” Sephiroth whispered, his tone soft and seductive. “You would rather have Zack Fair over me?”

“S-Stop.” Cloud's breath hitched as Sephiroth lifted his other hand and brushed his knuckles across Cloud's cheek. He closed his eyes, shutting out the sight of that handsome face so close to his own.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly, “Oh? Stop, you say? You lack proper conviction. Say it again and mean it and perhaps I will let you go.”

“S-Sephiroth...” Cloud shivered as leather clad fingers brushed the scar on his chest, he winced, remembering the agony of the wound, the feel of cold metal being driven deep into his body. He twitched, his body trying to get away but it only drove him further into Sephiroth's arms. 

“You want me, Cloud. I know you do. All you have to do is let me in and we can be one...”

Cloud's eyes opened, revealing a war between green and blue. His lips parted, his breathing was heavy in his chest, the air too thick and cloying. The feel of leather against his skin made him shudder, the texture of Sephiroth's beautiful hair sent tiny shock-waves through his nerve endings. He swallowed, breathing becoming heavier, eyelids lowering as he relaxed in Sephiroth's arms.

“That's a good puppet.” Sephiroth whispered, leaning down and claiming Cloud's mouth for his own. He ran his tongue against the parting of Cloud's lips and they opened for him, he swallowed the moan that escaped and met Cloud's tongue with his own. He could taste an unfamiliar tang and knew it was Zack, it wasn't unpleasant as he delved deeper, claiming more. He pulled Cloud's hips closer, he felt Cloud's shaking hands slide beneath the opening of his coat. Cold, delicate fingers found skin and he smiled against Cloud's lips. He slid one hand up Cloud's back, forcing him to arch before tangling his fingers tightly into his hair. He pulled him further backwards before pulling away from his mouth, he looked down into Cloud's hazy eyes, admiring the mess he'd made of him. “Such a good, obedient little doll.” He smiled, fingers digging into Cloud's flesh. It would bruise but he had always been fond of leaving his mark all over Cloud's perfect body. “You don't need Zack...he doesn't know you like I do.” Cloud's eyelids fluttered and his breathing hitched as Sephiroth ran his tongue over his exposed throat. “You're mine, Cloud Strife, and you always will be. You've always been so good at deluding yourself into believing otherwise but I know, and so do you.” He kissed him again, deeply, revelling in the sounds Cloud made and when hands reached up to tangle in his hair he felt a thrill of triumph. Without warning he pulled away and threw Cloud to the ground, the leaves crunched beneath him as Sephiroth dropped to one knee and crawled slowly up Cloud's trembling body. He slid a hand slowly up Cloud's chest, spreading his fingers and allowing Cloud to feel the leather on his skin. He saw goosebumps rise on his flesh and found one nipple, already hard. He pinched the bud between two fingers and watched a light pink blush flood Cloud's cheeks, it made him look younger, more vulnerable and Sephiroth was reminded forcefully of the small, terrified cadet impaled upon Masamune. Intense lust shot down his spine and he bit back a groan of his own, remembering the blood that stained the blue uniform, the flash of agony across the sixteen year old's face. He reached down between Cloud's legs and squeezed firmly, Cloud's back arched and his eyes snapped shut. “Do you remember, Cloud? The way I had you spread out upon that desk beneath the ShinRa mansion?” He leaned down and spoke into Cloud's ear. “The way you cried out for me, your voice was so sweet to hear. And later...when you betrayed me. When you felt the bite of Masamune...I do love the way crimson looks against your pale skin, Cloud. You're such a pretty little doll.”

“Nn...Se-Sephiroth...Please...” Cloud's voice shook, he was having difficulty thinking. 

“Please? Please what, my puppet?”

Cloud grit his teeth, pressing his now aching cock into Sephiroth's palm. He couldn't think, he could hardly speak coherently and it was even worse when he remembered what had really taken place beneath the ShinRa mansion, before Sephiroth had returned to the reactor to retrieve his 'mother'. He had neglected to tell his friends, not even Zack really knew. It was a secret he intended to take with him to the grave. Finally he opened his eyes and met Sephiroth's, he lay still, panting and enjoying the slow massage. “I need you.” He breathed, and it was true. Even so many years after he had taken Sephiroth down in the crater, even after defeating him yet again above old Midgar...he needed him. He felt like half a person, like a true doll; empty and unfulfilled. He didn't know if it was the Jenova cells inside of him being manipulated by the man straddling his thighs, or if it was his own twisted hero worship and masochistic complex. He didn't really want to know, either. He reached up and pulled Sephiroth down on top of him, arching his back, pressing his body as close as he could. 

Zack lay on the only bed in the house and gazed up at the ceiling, he had put on some underwear but nothing else in the vain hope that Cloud would return. He had known, the second Sephiroth had walked in the door, that Cloud would leave with him. He had also known that Sephiroth's transparent lie about needing Cloud for something work-related was a way to separate them, what he had not expected was to be able to feel everything Sephiroth was doing to Cloud. He was manipulating the Jenova cells, using them as a kind of transmitter to give Zack an intimate and graphic warning. He could feel Cloud's skin beneath his hands as if he were the one touching him, he could feel Cloud's hot breath against his lips as if he were kissing him. It was the worst torture he had ever suffered, even Hojo's twisted experiments couldn't compare to it. His heart ached even as his cock did, he was disgusted with himself as he slid a hand down his chest and squeezed his erection. He closed his eyes, hating himself but unable to stop. As he stroked himself, his hand slick with lubrication, he felt a sudden switch in perspective. The world turned upside down, his stomach twisted painfully and suddenly he opened his eyes. He looked up, seeing burning green gazing down at him. He tried to struggle free of the grip Sephiroth had on him but he couldn't. Sephiroth smirked as he leaned down, whispering into Cloud's ear so that both of them could hear him; “Your connection with each other is strong, I bet you didn't expect me to be able to do this, did you Zack?” He chuckled, drawing away and gazing down at his puppet who's eyes were glazed and blank. He stroked Cloud's face before reaching down his own body and unzipping his trousers. “Relax and enjoy, Zack.” He muttered, spreading Cloud's thighs which were pliant.

Zack struggled. He felt as if he was trapped in a fist, unable to escape as Sephiroth took the body he shared. He could feel no sign of Cloud, it was like a void had opened up and had sucked him in. He searched frantically, desperate to protect him from this assault, from the inevitable pain it would cause. But Cloud had gone too deep, just like he had after Hojo's labs. Zack looked back through Cloud's eyes and vowed to remember, even if Cloud himself didn't, he vowed that once the truce between them all was over that he would find a way to exact revenge.

Helpless. As helpless as he had been during the five years they had been locked up in Hojo's torture chambers. He watched Sephiroth take his pleasure, watched every twitch of his face until he finally lost his composure and came with a soft grunt. Cloud's body twitched, his hands curled into fists and Sephiroth found himself looking into eyes that were the wrong shade of blue. Cloud's face twisted into an expression of open disgust and anger, a sneer curling his mouth as he spat in a voice that wasn't his own; “You sick fuck!”

Sephiroth smirked, he leaned down and claimed that mouth, feeling Zack use Cloud's body to try to fight him off. However, it was useless. “Don't deny it, Fair, you enjoyed it as much as I did.” He drew back and sat back on his haunches, admiring Cloud's debauched form. With a sigh he released Zack's spirit from its prison. Cloud blinked slowly, coming back from whatever place he hid himself in times of distress. He licked his lips, tasting blood. He lifted a hand to his face and dabbed at his split lip, frowning as he drew it away and saw blood there. “Welcome back, Cloud.” Sephiroth's soft baritone made him twitch, he sat up and gazed around the trees in surprise. 

“What...what happened?” He asked, fear rising like bile in his throat. He swallowed it back, face twisting a little as little flashes of sensation stole through his body. “You...Zack...” He looked at Sephiroth, confusion written clearly in his large, sparkling blue eyes. “You didn't need to make him go through that!” He said suddenly, desperately. “W-Why? Why did you do that? He'll never...never forgive me!”

Sephiroth leaned over him, cupping his cheek with one hand as he brushed his thumb over Cloud's lip. It tingled and Sephiroth watched it heal. “Because he needed to understand, Cloud.”

“Understand what?! That I'm weak?” Cloud shuddered, feeling the evidence of Sephiroth's pleasure slick between his bare thighs as he closed them. “He didn't need to know. He didn't need to see.”  
“He did and you know it. No one understands the connection we have, my pet and it's about time Zack Fair knew who you truly belong to.”

Cloud swallowed again as Sephiroth leaned down and claimed his mouth, he allowed it. He let Sephiroth's tongue taste him, he let Sephiroth dominate him until he pulled away.

Zack opened his eyes, finding himself staring up at the familiar ceiling of the place he called home with Cloud. He sat up, head spinning. He bowed over, pushing both hands into his hair as he tried to control his laboured breathing. He had no idea how he should feel about what had happened, it had been a surreal experience, to suffer a rape through the body of another. It was made worse by the fact that it was through someone he loved. He reached between his own legs to find his shorts damp. Something inside him twisted and he stood up, knees shaking and threatening to throw him to the floor. He ran to the tiny bathroom and fell before the toilet. There, he threw up until his stomach was empty. Not only had he experienced the rape of his best friend and lover, he had, for a few brief, horrible moments, actually been inside the body raping him. Zack squeezed his eyes shut tightly, gripping the rim of the toilet bowl as he fought back the pain. When he opened his wet eyes again he saw that the toilet bowl was full of black liquid.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! I hope everyone's still enjoying reading this. It's funny how something I originally planned as a one-shot ended up so damned big but there you go. I apologise for the rape scene, it's a little confusing I know...Maybe I will work on it later and make it...less weird. The point of it was simply to show that Sephiroth's powers have grown immensely, in canon it states that each time Sephiroth is defeated he comes back stronger (Very much like a Saiyan from DBZ...hmm) so I wanted to show how his powers have developed and how he can manipulate those with Jenova's cells. In this next chapter I've tried to convey that Cloud doesn't see himself as the one who was raped, whether that's because he's scared and doesn't want to or whether its because he truly believes that is up to the reader but that's what I'm going for. So he's more concerned about Zack than himself, because that's just the kind of selfless blond baby that he is, lol. Anyway please enjoy and I'm sorry for the confusion, I've been only able to write very late at night recently so I may not have been very observant in my editing.

Rude looked at the screen of his PHS, he read the message there and took a breath before typing a quick reply. 

“Who's that?” 

Rude jerked, turning around to find Cissnei standing behind him. “No one.” He replied, pocketing his phone.

Cissnei frowned, it wasn't like Rude to be so cagey. “Ok. So, anyway, Rufus wants to see us.” She looked up and around the busy camp, SOLDIER's wondered back and forth from the armoury to the command centre, to the mess and to visit their families. Tents and houses intermingled, the hum of chatter permeated the still air and occasionally someone laughed. For months now Rude had been acting strangely, avoiding meetings, withdrawing from his friends. It was highly suspicious especially since Veld had informed them that there was a spy amongst them. She reached up and touched Rude's elbow, gazing up into his impassive face. “If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you.”

Rude cleared his throat and frowned a little. “Yeah, thanks.” He replied, “Tell Veld I'm gunna have to sit this one out, I got things to do.”

“But-” Cissnei never got to finish as Rude walked off. She frowned, her concern growing. Surely, of all the people who may be giving the enemy information, Rude wouldn't be the one? Surely a man who had dedicated nearly his entire life to ShinRa and it's goals wouldn't destroy all that now? Especially after what they had done to Reno? She bit down on her bottom lip before taking a breath and deciding to do a little bit of detective work, she wanted evidence before she began accusing. She waited for Rude to fade into the crowd before slipping silently after him.

Rude found himself a quiet, out of the way place and checked to see if he was truly alone. When he was satisfied he sat down beneath a tree and withdrew his PHS again, he hesitated, feeling guilt well up in his chest. It was an emotion he was unused to but he had to deal with it, there were more important things at stake now. He waited and finally the handset buzzed in his hand, taking a breath he calmed himself and lifted it to his ear. 

“So, you have information for us?” The silky voice that greeted Rude set his teeth on edge, he recognised it as one of the guys from the videos of Reno's rape. Rude closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to fling the phone away from him.

“Let me hear him.” He demanded. “I want proof he's still alive.”

“You're getting repetitive.” The voice sighed, “However, I've got him right here. Did you know that I got him a new collar and leash? It suites him.”

“Just let me talk to him.” Rude hissed through gritted teeth.

There was a moment of muffled talk before an agonisingly familiar voice greeted him. “Rude, you stupid bastard.” 

Rude swallowed a tight lump in his throat, tipping his head back against the bole of the tree. “Reno.” He sighed.

“The hell're ya doin', yo?” Reno whispered, voice harsh and low, he no longer sounded like his cocky, brash self. It hurt almost worse than thinking he was dead. “Everythin' we worked for, Everythin'...Everythin' I bin through an'...an' you're jus'...throwin' it all away! Why're ya bein' so fuckin' stupid?! You're betrayin' everythin'-”

Reno's voice was cut off and Rude winced as he heard a thud and a gasp of pain. “Reno?! Reno?!”

“I'm afraid that your little lover is taking some time to remember just who is in charge.” That silky voice made Rude growl, the other man laughed. “You Turks, I would have thought you'd be harder to break. I guess months assuming the one you loved is dead has given you a different perspective on what is important.”

“RUDE DON' YA FUCKIN' DARE-!” Reno's second cry sounded more like a scream, Rude sat forward, eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

“You hurt him anymore and I'm calling off the deal.” He spat furiously.

“You should have trained him better.” The voice replied, “He doesn't seem to understand the words 'shut up'.”

“He's not a dog, you bastard.”

“You're all dogs. ShinRa's lap dogs, trained to murder and torture on the word of power hungry men who have no regard for the lives of normal people.”

Rude bared his teeth, wanting to retort but not knowing whether they would take out their anger on Reno. “I'm giving you what you want, when will I get him back?”

“Hm...I don't know. I'm enjoying having him around, he makes a good toy to take out my frustration on.” He laughed again and he heard Reno groan. “So, what do you know?”

Rude took a breath, “They're planning another attack on your prison in Icicle Inn.”

“Hm. Good, we will have to move all our little pets somewhere safer. We appreciate your cooperation, Mr. Rude, however,” He sighed heavily, seemingly in disappointment. “The boss says you have to give us one more thing first.”

“What?”

“Give us Rufus ShinRa and Cloud Strife, and we'll return your lover.”

Rude cursed under his breath, he heard Reno hiss something to his captors and yet another grunt as he was punished. “...Fine...” He said after a while.

“Excellent. I'll tell the boss and we'll be in touch again to give you the details.”

Rude hung up, but not after hearing Reno shouting at him, telling him what an ass he was being, reminding him of the vows they all took, of the fact that he was selling out his own family. He took a shuddering breath and lowered his head, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He had no choice, the Turks were his family but Reno was so, so much more. He remembered meeting him for the first time, a kid with bruises and scrapes, cut knees and fiery red hair. A kid with the look of wild animal caught in a trap, eyes sparkling with anger and fear, clothes hanging off of a malnourished frame. Veld had saved Reno, picked him up off the streets of the slums, given him a new name, a new home, a new family. Rude had loved him the second he had met him and he couldn't leave him to whatever hell he was living now, he just couldn't. Even if it cost him everything else he had gained since he himself had been kidnapped by slum gangsters, trained to use his prodigious strength to break bones instead of rocks like he did in the mines before. They had both been orphans, alone in a harsh, cruel world. Reno had grown up beneath the plates, living off of scraps, begging to scrape enough money together to survive. Rude had grown up under the ground, for an evil company mining for Mithril before he had worked for equally evil slum lords. He didn't even remember his family, he had no idea where he had come from before. 

Cissnei stayed hidden in the patch of bushes she had found, watching Rude stand and brush down his uniform. She could hardly believe it, not only was Reno alive but he was being used to blackmail Rude. She chewed her lower lip, wondering what she should do. After a moment she decided to go to Veld, he would have answers. She rose slowly and slipped away, her passing leaving no sound.

Veld leaned against the wall by the door that led into Rufus' quarters, he watched his Turks settle themselves in preparation for the meeting. Just as Rufus rose to address everyone the door opened to reveal Cissnei, she looked pained and her eyes darted around the room before she met Veld's gaze. She moved to his side and he leaned down, she whispered into his ear and his eyes widened. “Are you certain?”

Cissnei closed her eyes. “Yes sir.” She said and Veld nodded.

“Sir?” Rufus arched an imperious brow and waited for Veld to reach his side as he pushed his way through the small crowd. “I have just received some...disturbing news. We...we know who the traitor is.” Everyone in the room quieted, eyes glued to Rufus, Veld and Tseng who stood slightly back from them at Rufus' side.

“Who is it?” Tseng asked, overriding Rufus without thinking. He glanced apologetically at Rufus who waved a dismissive hand. 

Veld shook his head and sighed, “Rude.” 

“Rude?!” Emma's eyes widened in shock as mutters swept through the rest. “No! He'd never-”

“I heard him on the phone with the enemy...Reno's still alive and they're holding him hostage.” Cissnei explained, causing more mutters.

“Reno's...alive?” Tseng asked, blinking at Cissnei.

“Yes sir.” She replied, smiling weakly. “I heard him shouting at Rude even from where I stood, he's alive, I'd know his voice anywhere.”

Tseng's knees went weak and he grabbed the back of a nearby chair to steady himself. “That's...the best news I've heard in ages.” He sighed finally.

“Right now there's very little we can do for Reno, our main concern is Rude.” Veld intervened. Tseng looked at him, waiting for the final word on Rude's inevitable fate. 

“We must speak to him-” Rufus began but every single Turk looked at him, eyes hard and cold. 

“With all due respect, sir, this is a matter we must deal with internally.” Tseng told him. “Spies will not be tolerated.”

“We cannot afford to have such large security risks within our ranks, especially a Turk of Rude's level.” Veld said.

Rufus inclined his head a little in deference to their choice. “And if you were to follow through with your brand of...punishment, how do you intend to get Reno from the enemy's grip? When Rude dies Reno's usefulness as a hostage will go down, is that a risk you're willing to take?”

“Sir, he said that he would hand you and Cloud over to the enemy in exchange for Reno.” Cissnei said quietly. “We can't risk it. Reno's life matters very little in the long run, only you have any chance of rebuilding this world when we've destroyed the United Front.”

Rufus considered this for a moment before smirking, it was an expression Tseng knew well and it took every ounce of his immense self control not to slap a hand to his face. “You...have a plan...sir?” He hissed through gritted teeth and Rufus chuckled.

“Of course, Tseng. Don't I always?”

“Is this plan dangerous?”

“Of course.”

“Is it going to put your life at risk, yet again?”

“Obviously. I don't believe any plan is any good unless it involves a large risk of death.” Rufus' smirk widened.

Tseng took a slow, calming breath. “What do you propose we do sir?” He said finally, shoulders tense and dark eyes sparkling. Despite his mild irritation at Rufus' disregard of his own life, he knew that Rufus' plans usually worked unless a certain Cloud Strife was involved to ruin them.

“Why, we allow Rude to hand Cloud and I over to the enemy of course.” Rufus replied and Tseng sighed again, he seemed to do that a lot around the young president.

“And how do you propose we go about saving you, sir?”

Rufus shrugged, “That will be entirely up to you.”

Zack opened his eyes as the door opened and he heard the steady thud of Cloud's boots on the wooden floor. He didn't move from his spot on the bed, arms behind his head and he couldn't bring himself to look at Cloud's face. 

“...Z-Zack...?” The uncertainty in Cloud's voice made Zack look at him, he saw fear in his wide blue eyes.

“Cloud, look...I-I...I'm so-”

“-rry.”

They both fell silent and Cloud's lips twitched a little in amusement. “I'm sorry, Zack.” he said after a deep breath. He turned and sat down at the foot of the bed, he dug his fingers deep into the mattress and hung his head. “You didn't need to experience that...I-”

Zack rubbed at his face and sighed. “How can you still be blaming yourself?” He muttered and sat up, eyes on what little he could see of Cloud's face which was mostly hidden behind his hair. “It's not your fault, it's Sephiroth's! That bastard's been fucking you up for a long time-”

Cloud looked up at him, confusion written over his face. “It's not Sephiroth.” He said.

“Of course it is! I just saw him rape you!”

“Rape? Zack...That wasn't...it's not entirely...I...” Cloud hung his head again, looking down at his hands as they twisted between his knees. He was silent a moment, wondering just how he could put his twisted feelings into words. “I want it. He can control me but...not for as long as he used to. Maybe...maybe it's not me, maybe it's something Hojo did to me that makes me...want him like I do...or maybe it's some kind of twisted complex I've got with him. I don't know anymore. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or get you involved...I'm just...fucked up.”

Zack looked away for a moment before closing his eyes. It hurt to ask, but he had to know. “What does that mean for us, Cloud?”

“I...I don't know. I Just...” He sighed heavily and pushed both hands into his hair. “There's a lot of history, between you and I and Sephiroth. I don't exactly love him but there's...something there. Every time I'm with him I feel like I'm whole again, like I'm a puzzle with a missing piece and he's it. I don't really understand it myself, I wish I did.”

Zack looked away, rising and beginning to pace. “And me?” He asked hesitantly.

“You...” Cloud smiled down at his hands. “You're...my soulmate.” He said slowly, finally lifting his eyes to Zack's. “I love you.”

Zack turned back and watched Cloud for a long moment in silence before moving back to the bed and crouching before him. “I love you too Cloud but if this is gunna work we've gotta-” He paused and tilted his head to the side, as if listening. Then Cloud heard it too. 

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but heard someone call his name, he frowned and rose. “Rude? I'll be back Zack.” He muttered, turning to the door and opening it. If it was anyone else he would have ignored it but Rude rarely came to visit unless something important had happened. He stepped outside to find Rude standing by the edge of the trees. “What's wrong?” He asked and strode forward to meet the Turk. Rude stood in the shadows, hands behind his back, he looked serious so Cloud could only assume something had happened. He sped up and came to a halt a few feet from Rude. He didn't even consider that something else was going on until he realised, too late, that Rude held a dart gun and he was still topless and weaponless. “Rude-?”

Zack heard the muted sound of a gun firing and was on his feet in a second, he dived through the door, dragging the Buster sword behind him but there was no one out there. He stood, staring around the lake, looking to the treeline but found no sign of anyone, not even Cloud. “C-Cloud...?” He frowned in confusion, Cloud couldn't have gotten far so he set off in search of him.

When the knock came, Rufus smiled. He looked up from his make-shift desk, hands folded neatly in front of him before calling for his guest to enter. The door opened to reveal Rude, dressed as impeccably as always in his Turk uniform. Rufus rose to greet him. “Welcome.” He said and indicated the seat before his desk. Rude declined with a sharp shake of his head. “I think that you should sit, Rude.” He insisted gently as someone behind Rude closed the door, Rude merely closed his eyes and took a breath. 

Veld stepped forward, blocking the door and Rude's only escape rout. “Where's Cloud Strife? We heard from Zack an hour ago that he's gone missing.”

Rude rolled his head on his neck, giving himself a moment before answering. “He's alive and safe...for now.” He replied.

“Good, good.” Rufus smiled again, “You realise, of course, that we intend for him to remain that way?” Rude didn't answer. 

“Rude, we're trying to help. You're not the only one who wants Reno back.” Veld said quietly from behind.

“But they contacted me...sir. I'm the one they want to make the exchange...I have to. I have to get Reno back...I can't be without him.”

Veld put a hand on Rude's shoulder, “I understand that, it's why we've come up with a plan.”

Rude looked up to see Rufus smirking and he couldn't help but feel hope blossom in his chest. 

XXX

“This is ridiculous, you can't seriously be considering this?!” Zack exclaimed, eyes darting from Sephiroth to Genesis to Angeal and back again. Tifa shifted by his side, inclined to be on Zack's side. Rufus sighed from his seat at the conference table. “We can't just hand Cloud over to the enemy they'll execute him!”

“Not right away, they'll want to show him off and demonize him first.” Rufus replied with a casual shrug. “If anything I will be in far more danger than Cloud.”

“But...why? Why hand him over?” Zack asked weakly, his hands which were laid flat upon the table top started to tremble a little so he curled his fingers into fists to hide it.

“Because we need someone on the inside, someone strong enough to escape and go after their leader.” Rufus said.

“Cloud is strong enough to do that and he's also high profile enough that they will want to keep him as close as possible.” Sephiroth agreed, watching Zack with cold green eyes. Zack glared at him but didn't say what was going through his mind, not in front of all these witnesses. For all Sephiroth's arrogance and fury he was still an essential part of this war, Zack wasn't about to jeopardize their chances of winning by driving away one of their biggest and most powerful assets. “Don't worry, Zack, I won't allow Cloud to be hurt.” Sephiroth assured him, a tiny smirk lifting his lips. “I will be with him every step of the way.” Somehow, Zack didn't find that reassuring.

Rude stood in the woodland that surrounded Bone Village, he waited, Rufus tied securely and sat by his feet. Cloud was bound in chains and laid in a box that resembled a coffin. It was something the enemy had insisted on, not willing to take any chances. Rufus had taken a little too much pleasure in locking the box with Cloud inside. The sound of a helicopter reached Rude and he looked up through the sparse canopy of trees to see the black dot of the chopper slowly descending, the skill with which it was handled indicated that Reno was the one piloting it. Rude couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing him again. Although, he would have preferred the reunion under better circumstances. 

Rude waited with all the patience of a mountain until finally he heard cracking of twigs and soft voices drawing nearer. He straightened himself out, tugging at his tie as a small group of people entered the clearing. They halted a few feet away, their leader, the man who had raped Reno in the videos, smirked. Rude's eyes scanned the group of highly armed men and spotted Reno, the change in him was so shocking Rude felt his heart clench. Reno had lost too much weight, his cheek bones were too prominent, his clothes filthy and ragged. He had dark shadows beneath his eyes which were missing their old fire. One arm was badly bandaged and bloodstained, his hair was missing chunks and it looked brittle and dry. He was covered in obvious bruises, marks of hands, burns and horrible, barely healed scars littered his pale skin. His empty gaze drifted over the clearing as the man behind him moved close, whispering something in his ear. Reno closed his eyes and dropped his head forward and Rude felt anger constrict his throat. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides and stepped forward to meet the groups leader, the United Front's second in command. “Hand over Reno and I'll give you the President and Cloud.”

“Oh? No greeting? Shame.” The man smirked, eyes glittering coldly as he lifted a hand and signalled his men. Reno was pushed forward so he fell to his knees at Rude's feet, he didn't lift his head and he didn't try to get up. Rude resisted the urge to kneel beside him and embrace him, instead looking at the United Front.

“Take them and get out of here.” He demanded.

“Gladly.” The man moved to the box and looked inside at Cloud's sleeping form, his eyes widened as he pressed a hand to the glass front. “So beautiful. Like a sleeping princess, perhaps the boss'll let me have some fun with this one too. Boys!” Several men bent at the knees and lifted the box into the air, there were grunts of effort and curses.

“By Shiva, he's heavy!” One of them exclaimed.

“Careful with the cargo, he's precious.” The leader warned them before walking calmly to Rufus and grabbing a handful of his hair. He yanked the Presidents head back so their eyes met. “Hello, Mr. President. It's going to be a pleasure breaking you.”

Rufus' face remained empty of emotion but his eyes sparkled in challenge. “I'm sure I'll have fun watching you try, Gareth.”

The man didn't flinch at the use of his name. “Such a smart mouth, but for how long?” He dragged Rufus to his feet and yanked him forward after his men, before he left he turned back and winked at Reno. “It was fun playing with you.” He said in farewell before leaving Rude alone with Reno, finally.

Rude dropped to his knees and reached out to Reno, to lift his head and remove the ball gag. He did so, moving slowly and gently. Reno gazed at him, expression blank and eyes empty. When he was free of his gag he jerked back, away from Rude before he could try and touch him again. “Jus' get these damn cuffs offa me.” He growled. Rude hesitated, eyes widening behind his glasses before he accepted Reno's reluctance for human contact and undid his bonds. Reno's shoulders slumped when he was finally free and he hung his head again, Rude rose and held out a hand.

“C'mon partner, let's go home.”

Reno looked at the proffered hand, such a familiar sight and felt his gut twist. He shook his head and pushed himself up off the ground, moving out of Rude's reach. He ignored the look of pain that crossed Rude's face and wrapped his arms around himself. “Where're the others?” He muttered, his voice cracked like glass, Rude noticed his dry lips, bleeding from where he was talking. 

“We're here.” Veld stepped out of the shadows of the trees and halted as he was joined by the others, soft mutters of heartfelt greetings met Reno's ears and when Cissnei walked over to him and embraced him, he didn't move. He took a breath and shuddered, gritting his teeth.

“Welcome home, Reno.” Cissnei whispered, moving back and taking his hand in her own. She could feel the bones of it and could feel him trembling. Veld immediately removed his jacket and handed it to her, wary of getting too close. He had had plenty of experiences with torture victims and knew that his close proximity may not be welcomed. Cissnei took Veld's jacket and threw it around Reno's shoulder's before taking his hand again and squeezing gently. Carefully she coaxed him into a walk and they moved through a corridor of other Turks, all silent and all watching every stumbling, painful step Reno took with pity and anger in their eyes.

Zack watched the silent, angry procession of Turks as they all filed into camp. Angeal stood by his side, as always a comforting presence. Sephiroth and Genesis were nearby, Genesis sitting on a fallen tree, inspecting his nails as if the Turks' grief was of no consequence. Obviously Genesis still had yet to forgive the Turks for their silence. A soft sound made Zack blink and look up to see Vincent walk over to Veld, cloak swishing. They held a rapid, whispered conversation before Vincent glanced back at Reno and nodded sharply. He then strode away again, perhaps to report back to the rest of AVALANCHE, he did not go however, without sending Sephiroth a glare. Zack sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one shaking hand, “I hope he's gunna be ok.” He muttered, glancing at Angeal who smiled.

“Cloud'll be fine, I've heard the men talk about how strong he is and he did beat Sephiroth three times-”

“Twice. He beat me twice.” Sephiroth interrupted, he approached them and glared at Angeal.

“Three times, Sephiroth and you know it. He beat you in the reactor; a sixteen year old un-enhanced kid!” Zack snapped furiously.

“Hm. I don't count that, it was a fluke. I wasn't yet at my full strength and I was somewhat distracted at the time, if you remember.”

“Actually, no. I don't. You kinda threw me out the door, remember that?” Zack retorted, folding his arms over his chest and matching Sephiroth's look with his own. They were almost of a height now, it hadn't occurred to him until now just how much he'd grown. The thought galvanised him, gave him more confidence as he smirked. “Bet you feel real pathetic when you remember that, don't ya? Getting your sorry ass kicked by a kid who was barely knee-high to a grasshopper.”

Angeal rolled his eyes, “You two're acting like children, do you want me to smack your heads together?”

Sephiroth made a sharp noise of irritation before turning his head to look back over the camp. “Cloud was never strong enough to defeat me in that reactor, what happened was purely circumstance. I was distracted, he was driven by vengeful fury; I will not concede that as a defeat.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Seph, and maybe one day you'll believe it.”

“Don't you ever shorten my name again.” Sephiroth spat, eyes narrowing in fury. “I'll remove your spiky, brainless head from your shoulders you little shit!”

Zack felt laughter bubble up in his throat, it was slightly hysterical sounding after all the stress he had been through in such a short space of time but he couldn't stop it. He doubled over, his laughter rising and making nearby people stop whatever it was they were doing to stare. Angeal gave his friend a strange look, he hadn't heard him talk like that since they were SOLDIER's together. Genesis too was giving Sephiroth a look, he smiled and Angeal couldn't help but return the expression. Sephiroth blinked at the strange looks on his friends faces as Zack managed to calm himself down, wiping a few tears from his face with the back of his hand. “What?” He asked, frowning in confusion. 

Angeal put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, “It's good to hear that you're not totally lost, old friend.”

“Lost?” Sephiroth's frown deepened, he turned to Genesis who shrugged.

“You're using more contractions.” He replied, “It's been becoming increasingly frequent recently and we haven't heard you do it in a long time.”

“In the reactor, in Nibelheim you became weirdly formal.” Zack remembered, “Like you were becoming someone else.”

“Don't be ridiculous-”

“It's true.” Genesis agreed. “When we were first reunited you were so cool and distant, more so than you've ever been before...I would describe it as emotionless. Now you're getting angry, you're smiling a lot more too. Just admit it, the more time you're spending here among us the more you're reverting back to the man I...” Genesis' face twisted a little, as if disgusted by his next words, “Admired.” He admitted stiffly.

Sephiroth eyed his friends as if he was unsure if they were playing a bad joke on him, slowly his shoulders relaxed a little. “I won't say I've noticed any change in me but if you say there is then who am I to argue?” He said finally, frowning a little.

“You're not the only one to change, Sephiroth.” Angeal said reassuringly. “If Genesis is able to forgive you for effectively telling him to fuck off and die then there's a chance you can change too.”

Zack watched Sephiroth curiously, wondering whether he really was changing but if that was true then why had he done what he had done to Cloud and himself? 

“You're misunderstanding something, Angeal.” Sephiroth said as he walked a little distance and stood gazing out over the camp with his back to them. “I never changed. I've always been myself...but the realisation of what I was freed me. I was able to see clearer than I'd ever seen before, it was like a veil had been lifted. I was angry, yes...furious. But really, who could blame me? However, I have always been destructive, dangerous. Even you've said so before, those few times you had to hold me back. I enjoy destruction, it's the one thing that has never changed about me. Perhaps it is the monster that helped create me, perhaps it is simply the cold way I was raised, I don't think we'll ever really know.” He paused, looking up at the sky. “Then I met Cloud Strife and things changed. He became...an anchor for me. I attached myself to him, after our fight inside the Northern Crater, he gave me a way to prevent my soul from diffusing into the lifestream. I watched him, for two years after he defeated me, I learned all I could about him. My entire being revolves around him now, our bond is unbreakable and goes far deeper than a mere cellular level.”

Genesis snorted, kicking his legs back and forth on his tree-perch. “Taking stalking to a whole new level, you certainly don't do anything by halves, do you?”

“Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that, rather than that I've changed, he has had an affect on how I conduct myself now.” He turned and arched an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

“It could be true, I guess.” Angeal shrugged. “Makes a kind of twisted sense but you've got a seriously unhealthy obsession over that poor kid and it's not really allowing him to move on.”

“I don't want him to move on.” Sephiroth replied, turning back to face them. “I want him to want me as much as I do him. I am his god, he knows that.”

Genesis groaned, “Really? That's bad. You have no skill with romance, do you?”

Zack shifted uncomfortably, “But I-”

“The thing we are forgetting,” Angeal interrupted, putting a hand on his students shoulder. “Is that you and I, Sephiroth, we don't belong here. We shouldn't be walking the earth, it's wrong. We're glitches, the planet brought us back for a purpose and after we've served our purpose who knows what it'll do? Maybe it'll send us back into the lifestream?” He felt Zack shiver at the thought and tightened his grip, a silent reassurance. “We died and we should remain that way. Your obsession has been slowly poisoning the lifestream, your anger twists it and turns it dark.”

“I'm aware.” Sephiroth said with a lazy smirk.

Angeal tutted, “That's not a good thing, Sephiroth. We're monsters and monsters don't belong in this world, times have moved on and so should we.”

Sephiroth lifted his chin defiantly, eyes flashing. “I would like to see you try and force me back into the lifestream. Living as little more than a stream of aimless energy has never appealed to me. I like living, inhabiting my old form once again. I will not relinquish it without a fight and only one man has ever had the strength to destroy me and he's not here.”

“Sephiroth, I'm not trying to make you an enemy. We were friends, we still are friends I hope and that means a lot to me. Your anger is unhealthy, I managed to let mine go eventually and so should you. Hells, even Genesis managed to let it go and he's more stubborn than an old hen Chocobo.”

“Thanks.” Genesis muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Zack tried to slip away but Angeal held him in place, he sighed heavily and spoke, “Look, I don't know what's gunna happen after the war but...I've got every intention of making the most of this chance I've been given. I wanna...wanna live like I never got the chance to do before. I want to rectify the mistakes I made before and if at the end of it all the planet decides to take me back? Well...at least I'll go knowing what could've been.” He swallowed and lowered his head uncertainly. “I...I love Cloud, I always have done and always will. I don't want to end whatever it is we've got together, anymore than you guys want to die again. The thing is, I don't have many real regrets about my life before...except one and I've been given the chance to do it all over again. I'm not gunna throw that away. Actually seeing how my sacrifice changed the world it...it puts everything into perspective. I died so Cloud could live, I gave up my freedom to give him his and by doing so I changed the course of everything. Cloud lived, and yeah, he suffered but now he's got so many friends...he's so loved and I-I...That makes me happy. It makes me glad I did what I did because my death meant something!” He paused and glanced at Angeal who gave him an encouraging smile. “You're right, maybe we don't belong here but there's no point fighting the inevitable; what's gunna happen will happen and we just have to accept it. Whether we belong here or not doesn't matter; we have to fulfil our purpose here while we can. We've gotta stop this war and help end the suffering of the living. I mean...we're hero's, right?” He added, his eyes moving from Angeal to Genesis and finally settling on Sephiroth. “Real heroes, not the ones bigged up by ShinRa propaganda.”

“Heroes, huh?” Genesis laughed, “The puppy has strange ideas...isn't this what caused all the trouble in the first place?” Sephiroth was silent, watching Zack with an unreadable expression. “Ever since that day in the caves beneath Banroa, Zack Fair, I've devoted my life to redeeming the sins of my past.” Genesis slid down from his perch, his wing bursting from his back and scattering feathers everywhere. “Perhaps this is my chance to finally become the hero I so desperately wanted to be before. Hmm...your up-beat attitude is rubbing off on me, it's positively disgusting.” However, he gave Zack a small, pleased smile as he leapt into the air and hovered above them. “There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds...” And with that he was gone.

“Some things never change.” Angeal sighed, shaking his head.

“I think I may have to change one of my goals.” Sephiroth muttered, frowning up at the sky where Genesis had flown away. “I will destroy every copy of that infernal play.”

Angeal laughed, a deep, robust sound that made Zack smile. “And I believe that is something I'll help you with.” He said after a moment, Sephiroth flashed him a small grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! I apologise for the looong delay in updates, I kind of fell out of writing this for a while and have only just managed to get back into it. I hope it's all ok, I'm not entirely happy with my writing at the moment but I feel guilty for keeping everyone waiting. Please be warned there is a description of PTSD, well...I tried to describe it but its difficult as I've only ever known one person who suffered from it and everyone acts and copes differently (also, said person's PTSD stemmed from an entirely different situation) Anyway, please enjoy.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, his conciousness swimming upwards through a thick fog. He groaned, baring his teeth as he rolled over onto his back. The soft clink of chains made his eyes open again and finally take in his surroundings, he blinked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. “Where-?” He began, tongue thick in his dry mouth.

“Ah, you're awake.”

He recognised that voice and rolled back to his side to push himself into a seated position. He turned to look and found Rufus ShinRa sitting, leaning against a plain white wall. He had a black eye, a split lip and a few other bruises as he rested his forearms against his knees. “W-what...? What's going on?” Cloud muttered vaguely, his head throbbed and his wrists and ankles felt inordinately heavy. 

Rufus smirked, “We've been captured by the enemy, of course.” He said conversationally, as if his injuries and situation didn't bother him. “You were put to sleep so that they could transport you back to their base. Welcome to the command centre of the United Front.” 

Cloud finally righted himself properly, his eyes moving around their blank cell. There was no furniture, no toilet facilities. The only thing was a single blank door in the wall opposite and a large mirror. Cloud recognised it as a viewing mirror and flinched away. “It was Rude. Rude betrayed us...but...why?” He asked, not really expecting an answer.

“Because they were holding Reno hostage, his love for his partner far exceeds his loyalty to ShinRa it seems.” Rufus tugged at his sleeves, as tattered as they had become. 

“But I thought-”

“That Reno died? So did we all but it turns out they faked his death, killed another poor soul in his place to fool us into thinking he'd died. They didn't want us hunting for him while they tried to extract information from him...after all Turks are worth far more alive than dead.” He spoke coldly as if he didn't care one way or the other but Cloud saw the anger in his grey eyes, despite the fact that it never showed on his face. 

“Why are we still alive?” Cloud asked, looking down at himself for the first time. He saw that he had been stripped and given a short smock-like thing to wear. His ankles and wrists were chained with mithril manacles, one of the hardest metals known to man. It would take a lot of energy to destroy his shackles and he was still heavily drugged. He fell back against the wall, hands resting limply on his thighs as he simply breathed.

“We're still valuable to them I would assume. If I were them I would keep us alive, parade us in front of the people, humiliate us before finally giving us a public execution.”

Cloud groaned, his head felt full of fluff and thinking was incredibly difficult. He was also thirsty. His head drooped and he started to slip sideways, unable to stop himself as he finally hit the floor and slid back into unconsciousness. Rufus watched him with a small smile.

Later, Cloud came back around to find himself looking up into an unfamiliar face. He flinched back, away from that smile but realised he was chained down. He couldn't move. His instincts took over and he strained at the bonds, the man leaning over him laughed as Cloud's face twisted with effort. “Don't even bother trying to fight it, Mr. Strife. They've got you so drugged up you wouldn't have the strength to hold your head up.” He lifted a latex covered finger and ran it slowly down Cloud's face, making him jerk away and growl. “Such a pretty little princess, aren't we? Our informant warned us that you had a guardian angel. Where is that angel now, hmm? Perhaps he doesn't care that we've got you with us...helpless...alone...at our mercy.” He laughed softly, drawing back enough to reveal a white mask hanging around his neck. Cloud frowned and looked around, he wasn't in his cell this time. The room was white but the lighting was different, much brighter and a few people padded around in soft shoes and white coats. He yanked on his restraints, panic beginning to constrict his chest as his eyes darted around for some kind of escape. He was in a lab. Trapped. Helpless. His throat constricted painfully and he started to shake his head as the man with him laughed at him, inside his head someone spoke his name. The voice was cool, calm and familiar. He felt himself relaxing, eyes closing as he listened;

Cloud, you're not alone. Focus.

Cloud's eyes opened and the man jumped back a little, the boys eyes had been blue, he was certain of it but now they glowed bright green. He blinked and turned to one of the nurses, “Hey, what's wrong with him?”

The nurse leaned over with a small frown. “Nothing that I can see.” He replied, shrugging. “That glow, that's the mako his body's been infused with. You should know that, commander.”

The commander frowned, “Of course I do but his eyes were blue two seconds ago!”

“You must be seeing things sir.” The man said and walked away again.

Cloud's lips curled in a small smirk and the man glared at him, the voice in his head laughed. The doctors and nurses took samples for study, Cloud was poked, prodded and treated with as much dignity as they would have given a monster they were studying. He lay back, allowing it to happen, eyes heavily lidded but aware of everything going on around him. Sephiroth's voice kept him from screaming when people in lab coats came close, they kept him aware enough to take note of anything unusual. It didn't take him long to realise that Sephiroth was using him to spy, but as long as Sephiroth stayed with him, as long as he had someone...anyone, he could cope with every procedure these scientists and doctors threw at him. Finally he was released into the custody of the commander from before, he was dragged roughly to his feet where he swayed. The commander smirked in triumph as Cloud's knees gave way and he collapsed, no one bothered to catch him so he bruised his knees on the tiled floor. He was pulled back up and two men dragged him from the room and back to his cell. Rufus was waiting for him as he was tossed into a corner and chained again. Cloud took a breath the second the doors closed, he opened his eyes fully and shook his head. 

“Welcome back, did you have a nice break?” Rufus asked mildly, watching Cloud with bland amusement.

“You planned this!” Cloud snapped weakly. “You and Sephiroth together! You let Rude shoot me up with sedatives!”

Rufus shrugged, laughing. “You think I planned this, Cloud? Not even I could predict that Rude would betray us.” His eyes flicked to the cameras in the corners of the room and Cloud suddenly understood. They were trying to keep the duplicity a secret, for some reason Cloud was too drugged to comprehend. He slumped, head hanging low, breath thick and slow in his lungs as his eyes drifted closed. 

Rufus watched Cloud intently, wondering at how easy it was to trick him. How easily the boy trusted. Some things, he decided, never changed.

XXX  
Zack sat at the waters edge, gazing despondently into the lake and watching his rippling reflection. He was so lost in thought that he didn't sense the approach of someone until they came to a halt right beside him, he jerked his head upwards, one hand snatching the hilt of his sword. However, he froze when he saw just who it was. “Mr. Valentine...” He muttered, releasing his grip on the sword and letting it fall back to the stones. 

“Vincent, please.” Vincent replied, turning those creepy red eyes on Zack and regarding him steadily without blinking. “Cloud told me much about you, once his lost memories were returned. We...have not had much time of late to speak.” A light breeze lifted his hair from his face and Zack was mesmerised by his pale skin, the shape of his jaw as he lifted his head to reveal it over the top of his cloak. 

“Cloud talked about me, huh?”

Vincent shrugged, “A little.” He folded his arms across his chest, the sharp, vicious looking fingers of his gauntlet flashed in the dying sunlight. “He said you were an honourable man.”

Zack smiled, turning away from Vincent's oddly familiar features to stare out over the lake again. He rested one arm over his knee and sighed. “I dunno about that, he kind of hero worshipped me.”

“You saved his life, is that not an honourable act?”

“You talk weird.” Zack replied instead of answering the question. He glanced at Vincent who frowned a little but made no other acknowledgement that he'd heard. 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time before Vincent swept his cloak back, giving Zack a glimpse of a formidable looking weapon hanging against his leg. “Cloud is...strong. He will survive this.” He said and lowered his head, face hidden once again in shadow so that only his crimson gaze could be seen.

“Are you trying to comfort me?” Zack arched an eyebrow.

“No.” Vincent replied and turned away, “Be careful, Zack Fair, Cloud has some powerful friends.” 

Vincent was gone before Zack could reply, he sat there in stunned, confused silence. “Did he just...threaten me?” He wondered aloud, picking up a stone and throwing it absently into the lake. He frowned and decided that, yes, Vincent Valentine had, in a roundabout fashion, threatened him. He smiled and shook his head as he rose to his feet, he was due to do some training with Angeal so he brushed himself down and set the Buster Sword back between his shoulder blades. He knew why Angeal had offered to help him re-sharpen his skills, it was his mentors way of keeping his mind off of Cloud. He hadn't been sent on any missions in the entire fortnight since Cloud had been taken by the enemy, it was annoying but he understood that they didn't want him jeopardising the mission by attempting to hunt Cloud down himself and rescue him. The plan needed to work or else they would all die. They were right, of course, the second he had any freedom at all he would use that time to hunt for his lover, it was simply who he was but Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis all agreed that they would watch him like hawks. 

“Impulsive.” Genesis would mutter.

“You haven't changed, Zack.” Angeal would say, giving him that kind smile that made his heart ache with remembered loss. “Still a puppy.”

He walked through the glass-like trees, barely noticing where his feet took him. His hand trailed absently over the gnarled bark of a nearby tree as he trudged through leaves. Although Angeal told him he was still a puppy he knew that he had changed, his time in Hojo's clutches had killed the kid he'd been back then. Angeal knew it too, judging by the sadness in his eyes when he looked at his ex-student. Zack had been leading missions with a ruthlessness expected of someone of his rank, his mind entirely focussed on the tasks he was given. He was merciful, as he always had been, but he could no longer find it in himself to worry too much if someone bad was killed. He took far less prisoners than he had in his days as Angeal's 'puppy'. He was older now, he was an adult and he despised every second of it. 

He arrived at the clearing he and Angeal had adopted as their training grounds, he frowned as he spotted another person there. He was about to draw his sword but froze when he recognised that long red hair. “Reno?” He asked uncertainly and watched in surprise as the Turk actually jumped, he spun around, eyes wide and wild as if he was under attack. “Woah, hey, it's just me. It's Zack Fair, remember?” Zack took two steps closer but stopped when he noticed Reno was armed, a pistol dangled from lax fingers. Reno regarded him warily for a moment, his posture stiff and far removed from his old slouch. He was edgy, nervous and agitated. Zack waited, not making any sudden movements that could be taken the wrong way. He lifted his hands, palms open and facing upwards to show he was unarmed.

Reno sniffed, eyes darting around the clearing as he shifted from one foot to the other. “Yo, Fair...I remember you.” He said, “Din't know anyone was gunna be here...I'll get outta your hair.” He turned away but Zack spoke again, halting him in his tracks.

“Hey, how you holding up?”

Reno looked at him over his left shoulder, a humourless smirk on his lips. “How's your pretty little piece of ass holdin' up, huh? You think I'm the on'y one they're gunna fuck up?” He snorted and lifted a hand that shook violently. “Pretty little thing like Strife, he's gunna get eaten alive, yo. I'd keep my mind offa other people's troubles, Fair, an' concentrate on your own.” He hunched his shoulders, re-holstering his gun and sticking his hands deep in his pockets. “See ya aroun'.” He lifted his left hand, Zack noted again how badly it was shaking as he gave him a two fingered salute and walked off. 

Zack had witnessed enough Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome in the army to recognise some of the symptoms, even if he didn't know Reno well enough to see how much he'd changed. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and sitting down on a nearby rock. Reno was right, he'd heard the reports of what the Turk had been through; of the repeated rapes, the beatings, the starvation, water boarding and constant questioning...how would Cloud cope with what they were bound to do to him? He covered his face with his hands, swallowing back the urge to scream in frustration. He needed Cloud...he needed him by his side, to know he was close and safe. He shivered and found himself praying silently, to Aerith, to the Goddess, to whatever else was out there that would listen; Please, let him be ok. Let him come out of this without more scars.

XXX

Reno walked a little way from the clearing before coming to a halt, he stared blankly at the path that led back to camp without really seeing it. He lifted a shaking hand and put it against the bark of a tree, leaning against it as he swallowed around a tight restriction in his throat. He bowed his head and took a shuddering breath, images flashing violently across his minds eye. He saw Gareth, grinning at him, teeth yellowed by tobacco and hair hanging into his eyes. He felt abrasive hands on his body, ripping off his clothes, heard their rough laughter as they yanked him over onto his front. He shuddered, clutching at his chest which had tightened painfully. Breathing was becoming difficult, he hissed a thin stream of air through his teeth as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor, choking on memories as vivid as if they were happening all over again. He could smell them, the stench of sweat and semen lingering around him as they bent him over any available surface. He groaned, eyes snapping shut but that only made it worse, bile rose to his throat and he covered his mouth with one hand. His eyes turned glassy as memory overlapped reality. He was tied down to a table, head covered by a soaking wet cloth. His entire body trembled, hands clenched into fists as he choked, his lungs aching, his heart stuttering violently inside the fragile prison of his chest. Someone spoke, asking a question but he couldn't understand them. He shook his head but it was no use, the water came again.

Reno clutched at his hair, gathering fistfuls of it and pulling until pain registered. It grounded him, brought him back from the edge enough for him to climb unsteadily to his feet. His stomach churned, threatening to eject his meagre breakfast onto the mulchy ground. He swallowed several times, his breath slowly steadying as he straightened out and pressed his back against the tree. He closed his eyes again, this time the memories had been driven far back enough that he didn't feel quite so overwhelmed. 

“Reno?”

Reno jerked, eyes wide as his hand went for his gun. It was drawn, safety pulled and aimed before he had even thought about it. Rude faced him calmly, hands lax by his sides. Slowly, with hands still shaking, Reno lowered his gun. He put it back inside his jacket and slipped down the tree, hand in his hair as he stared blindly at the ground.

“What're you doing out by yourself? Veld said-”

“Fuck Veld.” Reno growled, his voice still sounding like shattered glass. He didn't meet Rude's hidden gaze.

“Reno...” Rude watched helplessly as Reno curled into a tight ball, burying his face in his knees.

“I don' wan' company, yo. Jus'...jus' leave me alone...”

Rude didn't want to leave him, not while he was like this but given the circumstances he had little choice. He took a breath and curled his hands into fists, slowly he turned around. He wasn't very good with words, he had no idea what he should be saying. Anxiety clenched his chest momentarily before he turned back to his boyfriend, seeing him shuddering beneath the tree, his uniform knees covered in dirt and clinging leaves. It hurt. “...I'm...here...if you-if you need me.” Rude managed to say hesitantly, watching his boyfriend jerk his head in what he could only assume was acknowledgement of his offer. He saw Reno's hands curl around the back of his skull before Rude turned and walked away, hating himself for every step he took.

XXX

Everything was pitch black. Cloud stood calf-deep in dark water, he lifted one gloved hand and stared at the scarred leather. A glance down his body showed him he was dressed in his old infantry blues, he saw the front torn open to reveal a bloody wound. Odd that it didn't hurt. He tipped his head back and looked up, wondering if he would see some kind of light but there was none. He was only able to see himself, his surroundings were a mystery. Somewhere something dripped steadily, a repetitive sound that reminded him of a heart beat, slow and steady. It was a somewhat familiar sound. He wondered where everyone was, Zack, Tifa, the rest of his friends...he was alone here, in this horrible place and the realisation caused his heart rate to spike. He turned on the spot, searching uselessly for a way out, a source of light...anything, but there was nothing but the black water and darkness. “Where...am I?” He whispered, his voice falling flat in the stagnant air. At first there was no answer until something very soft brushed his cheek, he jerked away from it and snatched the thing from the air. In his palm sat a single black feather.

“Sephiroth...” He breathed, voice low and reverent, like a prayer. His chest ached a little now and he could feel blood sliding over his skin, the sensation oddly ticklish. He looked around himself again and this time he heard the familiar swish of a wing. More feathers began to fall as he looked upwards, they landed in his hair, on his uniform and in the water leaving behind little ripples as a form materialised from the darkness above him. Cloud clenched his fist around the feather as the figure descended, landing lightly on top of the water, as if he had no weight in this strange world. Sephiroth's hair glowed, as if it held a light all of its own and his head was bowed. In one hand he clutched Masamune and as he slowly raised his head he revealed those entrancing eyes. Cloud's body froze as the intense gaze met his, he stopped breathing as Sephiroth straightened and took a moment to admire him. “Am I...dreaming?” Cloud asked, his voice cracking as his heart beat steadily in his chest.

Sephiroth cocked his head to one side, “Perhaps.” He answered mysteriously. “Or perhaps you are currently under sedation.” He smirked then, lips curling seductively. “Of course you would hide yourself like this, I should have expected it. But what an odd place to seek out escape, hmm?”

“I...I don't remember...” Cloud muttered.

“Of course not. You're so easily frightened my little puppet, come, I can take away your pain.” Sephiroth lifted a hand and Cloud moved before he had considered what he was doing. He was wrapped in Sephiroth's arms, he could feel the hilt of Masamune digging into his back but he didn't care. He took a deep breath and sank into that embrace, all pain forgotten as silver hair obscured the dark world from his sight. 

“They...put me in a tank.” He muttered sluggishly as his memories slowly returned. “A tank full of Mako...I...fought them, I think.”

“You killed two unfortunate attendants while they were attempting to force you into one of those horrible pods.” Sephiroth confirmed, reaching down and putting a finger under Cloud's chin. Cloud allowed his head to be lifted and looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, his own breathing was slow and regular now. His lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, Sephiroth leaned down further and claimed his mouth. The kiss was possessive, Sephiroth explored every inch of him until Cloud was gasping for breath. Sephiroth's hands grabbed Cloud's wrists, Masamune having faded out of existence for now. He held Cloud close, forcing his lips open with his tongue. Cloud moaned, helpless under such intensity. He let it happen, relaxing easily into Sephiroth's embrace and whispering his name in between pants of desperation. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up, not when his reality was so horrible. 

Finally Sephiroth drew away from the kiss with a satisfied smirk, Cloud looked up at him with eyes that reflected his own. Abruptly his body tensed, agony racing through every nerve ending. Sephiroth tightened his hold on his tiny wrists, watching his head fall back and a gasp escaping his lips. “H-Hurts...” Cloud hissed, body trembling, hands twitching as he bared his teeth and shut his eyes. “Gods...” He groaned, finally slumping forward again, forehead resting heavily against Sephiroth's bared chest. “...h-help me...” He breathed and Sephiroth chuckled lightly.

“You can help yourself, my puppet.” He breathed into Cloud's ear and heard him moan his name. “It's time you woke up, don't you think?”

Cloud's eyes snapped open, revealing pupils slit directly down the centre like a cats. He bit back a scream as he found himself lying on a metal gurney and staring up into several unknown faces. His lips parted, they felt drier than the dessert surrounding the Gold Saucer; his tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth as one face smirked at him.

“Awake now are we, Princess?” The man crooned, reaching out and running a hand down Cloud's face to rest against his throat in what was obviously an unspoken threat. “You put up quite a nice fight back there, we almost didn't think we'd get you in one of those pods. You react well to Mako, soak it up like a sponge the doctors say. You're a fascinating subject.”

“Nng...” It was all Cloud could say and it seemed to make the man laugh as he drew back.

“Take him back to his cell, I'm sure his cell mate misses him. I'll be in to begin interrogation sometime tomorrow morning, tell your doctor he's done with this one now and he needs to report his findings to the boss.”

Several of the white-clad people nodded at the instructions before moving away, Cloud closed his heavy eyes and let himself be taken back to his cell where he would be chained up once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I suggest listening to the song 'Those Chosen By The Planet' by Nobuo Uematsu, part of the soundtrack for the OG. I wrote the beginning of this chapter with this song on repeat, it certainly adds something. This is a surreal, slightly dark chapter that has a lot of dream sequences in it. I only hope it comes across as well as I intended. Also, I'm so sorry for the short chapters and very slow updates, as I've said before I have no internet access and this is the first time in a long time I've been able to post what I've written, that, on top of personal stuff has just killed my creative ability. I am trying and I'm sorry for my readers, you're probably all bored with it, so am I.

Everything was pitch black. Cloud stood calf-deep in dark water, he lifted one gloved hand and stared at the scarred leather. A glance down his body showed him he was dressed in his old infantry blues, he saw the front torn open to reveal a bloody wound. Odd that it didn't hurt. He tipped his head back and looked up, wondering if he would see some kind of light but there was none. He was only able to see himself, his surroundings were a mystery. Somewhere something dripped steadily, a repetitive sound that reminded him of a heart beat, slow and steady. It was a somewhat familiar sound. He wondered where everyone was; Zack, Tifa, the rest of his friends...he was alone here, in this horrible place and the realisation caused his heart rate to spike. He turned on the spot, searching uselessly for a way out, a source of light...anything, but there was nothing but the black water and darkness. “Where...am I?” He whispered, his voice falling flat in the stagnant air. At first there was no answer until something very soft brushed his cheek, he jerked away from it and snatched the thing from the air; in his palm sat a single black feather.

“Sephiroth...” He breathed, voice low and reverent, like a prayer. His chest ached a little now and he could feel blood sliding over his skin, the sensation oddly ticklish. He looked around himself again and this time he heard the familiar fluttering of a wing. More feathers began to fall as he looked upwards, they landed in his hair, on his uniform and in the water leaving behind little ripples as a form materialised from the darkness above him. Cloud clenched his fist around the feather as the figure descended, landing lightly on top of the water, as if he had no weight in this strange world. Sephiroth's hair glowed, as if it held a light all of its own and his head was bowed. In one hand he clutched Masamune and as he slowly raised his head he revealed those entrancing eyes. Cloud's body froze as the intense gaze met his, he stopped breathing. Sephiroth straightened and took a moment to admire him. “Am I...dreaming?” Cloud asked, his voice cracking as his heart beat steadily in his chest.

Sephiroth cocked his head to one side, “Perhaps.” He answered mysteriously. “Or perhaps you are currently under sedation.” He smirked then, lips curling seductively. “Of course you would hide yourself like this, I should have expected it. But what an odd place to seek out escape, hmm?”

“I...I don't remember...” Cloud muttered.

“Of course not. You're so easily frightened my little puppet, come, I can take away your pain.” Sephiroth lifted a hand and Cloud moved before he had considered what he was doing. He was wrapped in Sephiroth's arms, he could feel the hilt of Masamune digging into his back but he didn't care. He took a deep breath and sank into that embrace, all pain forgotten as silver hair obscured the dark world from his sight. 

“They...put me in a tank.” He muttered sluggishly as his memories slowly returned. “A tank full of Mako...I...fought them, I think.”

“You killed two unfortunate attendants while they were attempting to force you into one of those horrible pods.” Sephiroth confirmed, reaching down and putting a finger under Cloud's chin. Cloud allowed his head to be lifted and looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, his own breathing was slow and regular now. His lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, Sephiroth leaned down further and claimed his mouth. The kiss was possessive, Sephiroth explored every inch of him until Cloud was gasping for breath. Sephiroth's hands grabbed Cloud's wrists, Masamune having faded out of existence for now. He held Cloud close, forcing his lips open with his tongue. Cloud moaned, helpless under such intensity. He let it happen, relaxing easily into Sephiroth's embrace and whispering his name in between pants of desperation. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up, not when his reality was so horrible. 

Finally Sephiroth drew out of the kiss with a satisfied smirk, Cloud looked up at him with eyes that reflected his own. Abruptly his body tensed, agony racing through every nerve ending. Sephiroth tightened his hold on his tiny wrists, watching his head fall back and a gasp escaping his lips. “H-Hurts...” Cloud hissed, body trembling, hands twitching as he bared his teeth and shut his eyes. “Gods...” He groaned, finally slumping forward again, forehead resting heavily against Sephiroth's bared chest. “...h-help me...” He breathed and Sephiroth chuckled lightly.

“You can help yourself, my puppet.” He breathed into Cloud's ear and heard him moan his name. “It's time you woke up, don't you think?”

Cloud's eyes snapped open, revealing pupils slit directly down the centre like a cats. He bit back a scream as he found himself lying on a metal gurney and staring up into several unknown faces. His lips parted, they felt drier than the dessert surrounding the Gold Saucer; his tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth as one face smirked at him.

“Awake now are we, Princess?” The man crooned, reaching out and running a hand down Cloud's face to rest against his throat in what was obviously an unspoken threat. “You put up quite a nice fight back there, we almost didn't think we'd get you in one of those pods. You react well to Mako, soak it up like a sponge the doctors say. You're a fascinating subject.”

“Nng...” It was all Cloud could say and it seemed to make the man laugh as he drew back.

“Take him back, I'm sure his cell mate misses him. I'll be in to begin interrogation sometime tomorrow morning, tell your doctor he's done with this one now and he needs to report his findings to the boss.”

Several of the white-clad people nodded at the instructions before moving away, Cloud closed his heavy eyes and let himself be taken back to his cell where he would be chained up once again.

XXX

“Nibelheim?” Cloud blinked as the world flickered, like an ancient film. He turned slowly on the spot, gazing up at the grey skies and lingering on the jagged peaks of the mountains. He realised it was yet another dream, he was dressed this time in a familiar white t-shirt and blue shorts. His old, battered trainers on his feet. He walked to the old well and looked up, one hand resting casually on the lowest rung of the ladder. He almost expected to see Tifa there, but instead he found a pair of green eyes gazing down at him. Eyes of a monster. Cloud grabbed the rung and hoisted himself upwards, unable to help himself as he felt the call inside the deepest reaches of his very bones. He found a leather wrapped hand awaiting him and grabbed it, he allowed himself to be hauled upwards to sit on the very top of the water tower. He looked sideways at Sephiroth who he was surprised to see looked far, far younger than Cloud had ever known him. This young Sephiroth offered him a smirk, tilting his head to one side.

“I thought that since you appear to have been dreaming of your younger days that I would join you.” 

Cloud blinked a few times and licked his lips, young Sephiroth was strange. He had hair that had yet to reach the magnificent length it had in his twenties. He wore a tight fitting catsuit of leather, similar to the one Kadaj had worn. His heeled boots clicked as he kicked his heels against the wooden structure they were perched on, Cloud had a surreal sense that he was on some kind of first date. He had been dreaming of his childhood, of his mother's cookies and the way she hummed while she baked. He had been thirteen, it was a year later that he left for Midgar. He looked down at his hands to see the lack of scars, the lack of real callouses except for those gained from hard manual labour. He looked back to Sephiroth and then away again, feeling Sephiroth reach out and wrap his gloved fingers around his pony tail. “I could never imagine you with such a thing.” He muttered absently, pulling on it and causing a hiss to escape Cloud's lips. “Still, it sort of suites you. Very...bumpkin.” Sephiroth chuckled, bringing a lock of Cloud's hair to his lips and leaving a lingering kiss there. “Cloud, do you know what they're doing to you out there, in the real world?”

Cloud swallowed, he felt a soft, pulsing, burning pain and when he closed his eyes he saw the men standing over him, grinning sadistically. He snapped them open again with a sharp gasp, shuddering once all over before dropping his head. “Yes.” He whispered hoarsely.

“That man...the blond one, he has plans for you.” Sephiroth whispered, trailing fingers down Cloud's throat and watching as he moved closer to the gentle touch. “He wants you, Cloud.”

“Uh...” Cloud tipped his head back, staring up at the sky as the clouds began to swirl and darken. “...wants me...but I-”

“He wants to break you. To make you his.”

Cloud shook his head quickly from side to side, “No.”

“Then do something.”

Cloud's eyes opened, he saw the man Sephiroth had mentioned leaning over him, one hand sliding into Cloud's loose hospital scrubs. Cloud's hands were chained, his body stretched out for this man's pleasure. He closed his eyes again...

“Can't.” Cloud shuddered, hands going to his hair as his breath quickened. He stood up on weakened knees.

“Cloud, come.” Sephiroth whispered and Cloud felt the words more than heard them as a harsh, winter wind picked up and threatened to blow the thatch off of a nearby building. Cloud sank to his knees beside Sephiroth as the world around him darkened, as the mountains were obscured by pitch black clouds and a dark miasma seeped up through the cracks in the paving stones upon the ground. “He is going to take you by force.”

“I don't want-”

“Hm, I know.” Sephiroth touched Cloud's cheek, pressing his palm against the skin and leaned in, “Then stop him. Stop them all.”

“...S-Sephiroth...” Cloud whispered, leaning helplessly into that poisonous touch. He craved him, he felt it burning through his veins, like the black miasma. It moved through his body in a powerful, inexorable wave. He shuddered, lips parting as Sephiroth continued to whisper to him.

“They deserve it, Cloud. They're hurting you aren't they? I know. I understand, better than anyone else can. Stop them from hurting you any more, I know you can do it...because you're a part of me.”

Cloud sucked in a sharp breath, the miasma climbed the tower to engulf them in swirling darkness and Cloud's eyes glowed green. Behind him the black gas seemed to take on a life of it's own, it swirled and danced to encase Cloud's trembling body. Sephiroth held him close, one hand pressing into the small of his back. Cloud remained on his knees, back curved as he gazed blindly up at the sky. He could feel Sephiroth's breath against the skin of his throat, he could hear him muttering quietly but he had no control over his body anymore. 

“Such a good boy,” Sephiroth breathed, lifting a hand to curl his fingers around Cloud's jaw, holding him still so he could gaze into Cloud's blank eyes. “You know what to do, my puppet. It's time to wake up.”

The darkness took shape around Cloud's body, from his left shoulder it seeped and stretched outwards into a familiar shape. Cloud shuddered violently and his eyes drifted closed. The giant, gaseous black wing extended just as Sephiroth's real one did...

Rufus, chained to the wall, watched in numb fascination as the men surrounded Cloud's prone body. They started stripping him down, laughing in delight as they did so. Rufus shifted, not liking where they were taking this, or what would happen should Sephiroth learn of their plans for his little toy. He had no wish to end up in the cross fire if the insane man should descend upon the base. It was unlikely but Rufus would never dare underestimate Sephiroth and his twisted obsession with Cloud Strife. He watched as they finally revealed Cloud's chest, pausing to admire the toned muscles, the scars and old wounds cutting across perfect, vulnerable flesh. Even Rufus had to admit Cloud was exceedingly pretty. The boys eyes were half-closed, his chest rising and falling in stuttering little gasps as hands started to explore him. Rufus moved back, squashing himself as far as he could into the corner where he had been left and promptly forgotten. The men laughed, making lewd comments and comparing Cloud to Reno, which made Rufus want to grab his long-lost shotgun and put a bullet in their heads. He despised it when people dared to touch his property and the Turks were his, whether they knew it or not.

It happened in the blink of an eye; one moment the men were laughing, the next their screams shattered the air. A burst of black energy shot out from Cloud's body, his back arched dramatically upwards, his lips parting and eyes snapping open wide. Even from where Rufus was he could see the lifestream in his eyes. The chains binding him in his stretched position shattered, he rose slowly, as if being pulled upwards by strings attached to his body. An interesting feat Rufus would only have expected from a creature like Vincent Valentine. His breath caught as he observed Cloud rise to his feet, the darkness ascending through the floor encasing him as a wing burst forth from his left shoulder. “Not a failure.” Rufus hissed, despite the terror clutching at his chest. Hojo had been wrong, so very, very wrong. What stood before Rufus now was no longer the slightly shy, depressed boy he had known. What Rufus saw in his place was the creature he had become the day so many years ago when he had given the black materia to Sephiroth. The men who had been tossed unceremoniously into the far corners of the room began to stir, dragging Cloud's attention back to them. Rufus winced and looked away helplessly as the men began to scream...

Zack's eyes sprang open and he sucked in a large breath of air. He sat upright, agony searing his head and forcing him to clap his hands to it. He bared his teeth, his eyes closing against the pain. “C-Cloud...” He gasped and scrambled out of bed, he stumbled as he managed, somehow, to put on trousers before crashing through the door and running from the silent lake towards the village. He had to tell someone, Cloud was in danger.

Reno stood at the edge of the lake, one hand in his pocket while the other played absently with a throwing knife. He turned it in his fingers deftly, barely even registering when the tip pricked his skin. His hand was already covered in small smears of red. His mind was far, far away, trapped inside a dark cell with calloused hands crawling over his skin. He shuddered, breath stuttering and coming to a halt. A cool breeze picked at his hair, dropping it back into his eyes. The colour was fading, as if he was being sapped of his previous vitality. The roots were showing badly, the ends were split and it was dry. He used to always spend a lot of time and money on his hair, it was his pride and joy but now he almost hated it. Gareth had loved using it as a leash, in the exact same way Rude tended to do but with a totally different intent. He slowly lifted the knife with one shaking hand and used the other to grasp his pony tail. His eyes were fixed, unseeing on a point ahead of him as he used the small blade to cut through the hair at the base. It came free easily and he came away with a long red tail, he stared down at it, his head feeling weirdly light after years of having it long. He took a shuddering breath and let the wind pick up the hair and blow it out onto the lake. It floated there, tiny strands of crimson like slithers of blood on the cool blue waters. He closed his eyes, tilting back his head so he faced the sky and tried to stop himself from shaking.

A soft sound alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone but he knew those footsteps, despite the knowledge of who it was he still tensed and the knife in his hand moved before his mind could register it. The blade sang as it tore through the air to land with a thunk in the tree by the intruders head. Tseng stood perfectly still, arms folded calmly across his chest as he fixed Reno with a stare. Reno averted his eyes, lifting a hand to cover his bare neck. The wind felt unnaturally chill against his skin and he shivered. “Yo, boss.” He muttered hoarsely, scuffing a boot through the shale on the shore. 

“Reno, I didn't expect to find you here.” Tseng replied, smoothly pushing himself away from his perch and walking slowly closer. He came to a halt outside touching distance, Reno chanced looking into those dark eyes and almost flinched when he saw the knowledge there. They both recognised the pain of torture in the other and Reno wished he could smash his fist into Tseng's impassive face, knock that calm look off of it and hear him scream as loudly as Reno had in Gareth's clutches. He swallowed the urge back, forcing his hands to his sides and turning away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have managed (somehow) to write a new chapter. It's shorter than usual but I haven't had much time for writing lately. Also, I do hope it makes sense because I actually had a serious issue with my laptop and it erased everything. I lost all my fanfiction and pictures and movies etc. Everything. I was pretty pissed, to say the least. So yeah, I lost what I had already written for this chapter originally and had to re-write completely. I hope you can forgive me and understand why my updates have been literally non-existent of late. Please enjoy what I have written even if it isn't the best.

Blue eyes fluttered open, pale lashes brushing lightly freckled cheeks as awareness seeped slowly into the rounded, pretty face. Cloud groaned heavily, his head felt as if it were splitting in two and he tried to raise a hand to cover it. The clink of chain halted him however and he lifted his arm up to eye-level where he saw a silver manacle sealed tightly around his flesh. He dropped his hand back to his side, his fingers feeling fabric beneath him. He turned his head sluggishly to find himself resting on a fluffy pillow. Was he dreaming again? He was pretty sure that when he had last been conscious he had been dumped on a cold, hard tiled floor and left. Slowly he rose up onto his elbows, finding himself dressed in a pair of white scrubs, his feet here bare but he could see the chains glinting around his ankles too. These guys weren’t taking chances it seemed, the metal was cold against his skin and he felt magic flowing through them. Where they had found the materia to infuse the chains Cloud had no idea. He allowed himself to finally take in his surroundings, the room was even tinier than his earlier prison; it had a single door in it that was made from what was likely to be reinforced glass. On the other side he could see a corridor that stretched on for several feet before ending in yet another door, this one was a heavy metal one with a complicated series of bars and locks. Heavy security for a single prisoner, Cloud sighed and let himself fall back against the thin mattress. He closed his eyes again, his breath leaving him in a long, slow sigh. He wasn’t entirely certain what his new quarters meant but it couldn’t be anything good, nothing good ever came of imprisonment. A flash of memory disturbed him, jabbing into his minds-eye like a dagger and leaving behind after images like flashes of light; he was strapped to a table, gazing up into painfully bright lights. Agony searing every nerve ending as Hojo leaned over him, checking the drip that was feeding him strange green liquid. Cloud banished those memories by wiping his shaking hand over his face, a faint whiff of blood made him frown. He withdrew his hand to find blood caking his fingernails, staining his palm. This time he sat fully upright and looked to the door, just in time to see several white-coated figures approach his cell warily. The stopped in front of the clear door and frowned curiously in at him, as if he were an animal at a zoo. A violent shudder ran down Cloud’s spine at that, memories of those horrible five years trapped beneath Nibelheim threatening to overwhelm all sense. Finally the two scientists opened the door with key cards and entered, it closed with a swish behind them and Cloud couldn’t help crawling backwards until he was pressed against the wall. He eyed the two men as they approached, one of them failed to hide a needle he held in one hand. Cloud shrank back, feeling vulnerable and far more like his sixteen year old self rather than the hardened warrior he actually was. 

“The room is under surveillance, if you try anything we will press this button and an entire platoon of heavily armed guards will be through that door. Do you understand?” The man with the syringe asked, frowning uncertainly at Cloud. Cloud nodded, unable to speak as fear clawed at his chest and he fought back panicked flashbacks. The scientist nodded and went to the metal pole where a bag of clear liquid hung; he opened up a mechanism in the tube and inserted the needle. Cloud watched as two liquids combined and were slowly pumped into his veins. “This is a mild sedative; you’ll be coherent but very weak. You have a visitor.” The man stepped back, tucking the syringe into his lab coat pocket before he and his colleague left. The drug took rapid affect and Cloud allowed himself to slip down the wall, his fingers twitched and his senses were dulled. When the door next opened it took his eyes far too long to focus, when they had he found himself confronted by two men. One was the ratty-haired blond guy from before, the other was taller; he had broad shoulders and a mop of dark hair. He was ruggedly handsome with fashionably styled stubble over his square jaw and his hair tied back from his face. His eyes were dark and Cloud’s skin crawled as he was hit by a stare full of a hatred he had seen before, if on entirely different features. The man had a scar that crossed his face; it looked as if a sword had sliced across it and cut into the bridge of a broken nose. 

Cloud blinked slowly, unafraid now that he was sedated. His own emotions were muffled and his body difficult to move. The two men had brought seats with them and they occupied these in front of Cloud, the dark haired man leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he cupped his chin in one hand. “Welcome, Cloud Strife, to my little empire.” He said formally, his voice was gravelly, and he gave Cloud a smile that under other circumstances would have been magnetic. “My name is Noah Taylor and I am the one behind the rise of the United Front.” His smile turned into a smirk as Cloud tried and failed to process the information. He paused momentarily before shifting, one hand dropped to his pocket and Cloud’s body tensed in preparation for some sort of weapon but what Noah withdrew was a stack of photographs. He plucked the first one off of the pile and hesitated, his eyes clouding and his hand shaking almost imperceptibly. Finally he took a breath and turned the picture around, Cloud saw an image of a little girl in a blue dress, it took him far too long to notice that half her face was gone. The ground around her was stained with blood, her skull in fragments. Her dress was torn and stained and one hand was unrecognisable as human. Cloud turned his head away, his hair hiding him from the disturbing image. “Her name was Maya Taylor. She was eight years old when the reactor exploded, she shouldn’t have been there…I’d told her time and time again not to go near the place but childish curiosity got to her. She was with three of her friends; all of them were dead when we helped clear away the rubble.” There was a bite to Noah’s voice, his breathing was unsteady as he tossed the image into Cloud’s lap, he lunged forward, grabbing a handful of Cloud’s hair and forcing him to look into the dead girl’s one remaining eye. “Look at her! Look into her face and know that you did this! You and your disgusting friends murdered my little girl!” Cloud’s hair parted with his scalp but he hardly felt it as he recognised the area where the girl lay dead. He had set the bomb. He had been the one to destroy it. He had killed her. A shudder ran down his spine, his skin turned cold and he felt a great weight settle into his gut. Noah finally released him and moved back unsteadily, he withdrew another image; this one is of a young man. “His name was Brian; he was nineteen, a brother and soon-to-be husband. He had a mother and a father who adored him and a twelve year old sister. He was training to be an engineer and happened to be in the reactor when it blew, not enough was left of his corpse for even his parents to identify him.” Another image landed in Cloud’s lap, “Suzy Hughes,” Noah said and Cloud’s face paled as he stared down at the image of a mangled corpse of what could only have been a toddler. “Three years old. She died when the sector seven plate collapsed.” Noah paused again, tossing a chunk of images into Cloud’s lap. Every single one of them showed a body, dead, barely alive, in varying stages of decomposition. The images remained even after Cloud closed his eyes, he felt bile rise into his throat, burning a pathway through his oesophagus. Noah grabbed him by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet and Cloud understood the fury written in his face. 

“I-I…I’m…s-sorry…” Cloud’s voice was raspy and slurred but he felt compelled to speak. Noah laughed abruptly, a sound entirely devoid of humour. He slammed Cloud’s head into the wall hard enough to leave a crack in the plaster, Cloud’s vision went white but he still heard Noah.

“You think sorry is gunna cut it?” He growled into Cloud’s ear, fingers digging deep into his face. “You murdered these people! You and ShinRa and AVALANCHE are all responsible for the deaths of uncountable innocents! Whatever it is that infects your freakish bodies is corrupting the planet and slowly wiping us normal humans out! Sorry isn’t fucking good enough! You’re all monsters, you hear me? You’re a freak! Full of Mako and something unnatural. We’ll destroy you all and get our planet back.”

Noah released Cloud, breathing heavily and glaring at the blond slumped heavily against the wall. “Sector Seven…we…tried to stop it…It wasn’ us…” Cloud struggled to turn his thoughts into coherent words but still his tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth and movement was too difficult, he felt his concentration slipping through his numb fingers. 

“Yeah, I heard. That’s why tomorrow I’m going to hold a public execution, I seem to remember ShinRa had a similar idea a few years back when they caught some of your lot.” Noah grinned sadistically and leaned over Cloud again, capturing his face with one hand and forcing their eyes to meet. “Your little pal, Rufus ShinRa, will die at nine o’clock tomorrow morning and you’re going to watch.” He released Cloud again and stepped back. “Have fun, your own death won’t be nearly as pleasant.” Without another word he left, his blond companion sending Cloud a dark glower as he followed his boss. The door closed and locked itself, Cloud was alone again. Alone and surrounded by images of the dead. He slid sideways, allowing his momentum to be halted by the pillow. He heard some of the photographs fall to the floor but he couldn’t look. He couldn’t think. Their eyes…the horror frozen on their faces…

Monster…

It was true. He was.

Freak…

Mutation…

Cloud shuddered, hands rising to his hair as he closed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to keep the disturbing pictures at bay. He felt the sudden burn of tears but forced them back, he was being watched, the last thing he needed was for someone else to be privy to his weakness. He lay like that until the lights were dimmed in his cell; curled into a tight, protective ball as he tried to hide from his guilt.

Zack stood at the back of the meeting room, eyes locked on Sephiroth as the others gathered around them. Shadows danced over his face, he looked ill but he ignored Angeal’s concerned glances. He hadn’t slept since he had felt something wrong with Cloud, his fears confronting him in his dreams as dark, unformed shadows that tried to bind him with cold hands and leather restraints. He shuddered and shook his head rapidly, fighting off the onslaught of dark memories. Sephiroth rose once everyone had gathered every movement as poised and elegant as ever. His very presence commanded attention and all eyes strayed to him as people sat down around the table. “I have news of Cloud.” He said without permeable, Zack’s eyes narrowed as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. Sephiroth ignored him. “They have removed him from Rufus ShinRa’s side and have locked him in an isolated cell, he is alive. The enemy are moving far faster than any of us had anticipated, according to my information they are now arranging Rufus’ execution for tomorrow morning.”

The Turks all shared looks, Rude’s fingers curled into fists and Veld frowned at this news. “Is there any way we can break them out?” He asked but he didn’t sound hopeful.  
“The leader of the United Front, Noah Taylor, lost a daughter when AVALANCHE blew up one of the reactors.” Sephiroth looked over at the group of AVALANCHE and saw the pale faces, the horror in Barrett’s eyes, Tifa’s pale skin. “He is blaming Cloud for this, and has shown him the pictures of her body.” Zack flinched at that, wincing in sympathy. To be confronted by the realities of your past mistakes was pretty awful and a very clever form of mental torture. He could well imagine Cloud’s state of mind after that one. 

“So, what can we do?” Angeal asked.

Sephiroth shrugged, “We continue with our plan. During the execution I’m certain that Noah will ensure Cloud is at his side so that he can watch an ally die. They have tried physical torture but Cloud proved…somewhat resistant to their efforts.” At this he smirked in a self-satisfied way before continuing. “When Cloud is in the prime location I will contact him and lend him my strength, together we can destroy Noah and his closest allies in one fell swoop. Sever the head and the serpent dies.”  
Tifa flinched as she remembered seeing the massive Midgar Zolom impaled upon a tree outside the Mythril Mines; it had been a disturbing sight and a shocking glimpse of Sephiroth’s immense power. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, she hated the idea of Sephiroth getting inside Cloud’s head. It was disturbing and she knew, she knew he wouldn’t come away from this unscathed. Cloud’s state of mind was fragile at the best of times, chances were slim that this latest strain wouldn’t destroy all his carefully developed strength. However, at this point none of them had any choice. It was too late now.


End file.
